Angel's Eyes
by She0028
Summary: Angel is an ordinary teenage girl with a pretty ordinary life however, upon meeting the strange, redhead kid, her world is turned to that of extraordinary. Soon after, mysterious dreams haunt her. What or who could be the cause of it all?
1. Chapter 1

The sky was dark, and the clouds rumbled with the power of the lightening that inhabited the area. With each flash of blinding light that bolted from the sky, anyone standing from afar would see the small black figures of some that dared to be out in such horrendous weather. As the storm grew more powerful by the second, so did the scene that lay below, as the figures of four young warriors pressed onward, each one knowing their reasons for trying the all powerful forces of nature.

With another flash of lightening, the shortest of them all came to a screeching halt on the wet ground, causing the mud he slid in to splash up on his shoes, and the hems of his robes. His small finger positively pointed forward as he yelled out in his youthful but strong voice, "Over there!"

"Yeah," a young girl with brightly colored hair nodded, "I see it too!"

"Then let us make with the haste." The boy replied and took off in a dash once again, the other three members following behind him. In leaps and bounds, the young monk boy seemed to move at uncanny speeds as he neared the object of his desires, but stopped just short of his victories as another young man appeared on the scene. A new arrival to the location, the boy's long black overcoat flew in the breeze from his own helicopter propellers that kept him hovered in the air, and a malicious grin covered his face as he sneered, "No so fast Xiaolin losers," he reached down and took a shining object into his gloved hand, "This one belongs to Jack Spicer."

"Not for long," a tall guy with a cowboy hat on stepped forward as he whipped out a rope and swung the lasso on the end around, and then just as quickly tossed it toward their foe. However, the young man with the object in hand shifted backwards causing the rope to just barely miss his leg. As the rope limply fell to the ground, another flash of lightening struck the sky, causing the red haired boy to loose his composure for just a split second. Realizing he needed to leave the scene, he let out a boastful laughter and turned in the sky, preparing to fly away.

"No!" the girl squealed out, "He's getting away with another one!"

"Not if I have anything to do about it." Another young man with short brown hair took the situation in control as he reached over and grabbed the beautifully painted hair comb from the girl's hair and pointed it to the sky as he yelled out, "Tangle Web Comb!"

From the teeth of the comb, millions of strands of hair shot out and into the sky toward the escaping enemy, eventually entangling his feet and legs. He looked back from his position in the sky, and let out a yelp as he felt the tug from below. Shaking his head, he knew he couldn't fail again, and so reached into his pocket to pull something out.

From the ground the other three warriors stood, watching, as their comrade began to pull at the strands that bound their enemy, but their eyes all turned to the sky when they heard a cry from above, "Golden Tiger Claws!"

"Raimundo!" the girl cried out, "You have to let him go!"

"No way Kimiko," he still struggled with it, but let out a holler as he was pulled up into the sky. She reached out to grab at him, but only caught hold of his shoe, which after a small struggle, came off into her hand, allowing him to fly up into the sky and into the dimensional hole that had just been ripped into the clouds above.

"No way!" the cowboy shouted out, "Where did they go!?"

"Where ever Jack Spicer pleased." The smallest replied.

"There has to be a way to get him back, Omi." Kimiko shook her head, "I think we should head back to the temple and ask Master Fung."

"Indeed," Omi agreed with a nod of his head, "Though I do not believe we should worry for our friend. Raimundo I am sure will find his way back."

"Well still," she reached out and took his hand as she dragged him away, "I want to ask."

"Very well," Omi only allowed himself to be pulled by her, as the storm that had filled the sky seemed to suddenly cease. Clay, the cowboy, only shook his head at the two of them, but followed behind to catch their ride back to the temple they called home.

Down on a street, just outside a large gate that surrounded a large estate, the sky opened up and spit out the two that had just disappeared from their previous setting. From above, Jack Spicer fell quickly until his fall was broken by a line of shrubs outside the fence. As he fell into it, he could feel the sticks break beneath him, some of them poking at him through the thick jacket he wore, causing much discomfort. Before he could gather himself out of the predicament, however, he was also joined by Raimundo who fell with a _thump_ in on top of him.

Jack let out a breath of pain as he was pinned between the shrubs and the Brazilian boy, but eventually struggled to get Raimundo off of him. Raimundo looked up from his position and though disgusted, gave a slick smile, "Hey, thanks Spicer, you broke my fall nicely. Now…" he reached out grabbed the golden contraption off Jack's hand, "Thanks for these."

Before Jack could object, Raimundo had jumped up and across the way. Looking around for a minute, his green eyes took in his surroundings and he finally looked back to Jack, who still sat in the bushes. Shaking his head he asked, "Where in the world did you take us Spicer?"

"I don't know," Jack finally got up as he adjusted himself, and then shrugged.

"You don't know… how could you not know?" Raimundo's eyebrow rose, "You had to think it."

"No," Jack argued, "I just thought of a place away from you guys…I didn't specify."

"All the more reason someone like you shouldn't be using things like these." He raised his hand and placed the bladed glove over his fingers, and a grin crept up on his face, "Well, have fun finding a way to get home." He raised his arm and with a quick swipe, called out, "Golden Tiger Claws!"

"Wait!" Jack called out, but stopped when the usual tear in time lacked. At this fact, he couldn't help but bust out laughing, "Looks like I'm not the only one who needs to find a way home!"

"Hey, shut up!" Raimundo raged, "What the…what did you do them you idiot!?"

"Me?" Jack shook his head, "It wasn't me…_you _broke them."

"You can't just break the Shen Gong Wu, you dope. Now…let me try this again…Golden Tiger Claws!" he swiped them through the air again, but stared confused as they no longer worked. Looking down into his other hand, he stared at the comb he had pulled from Kimiko's hair and then glanced back up at Jack as he pointed the teeth of it toward him, "Tangle Web Comb!"

Jack's eyes grew wide, but he only blinked when another of the mystical items also failed to work. Raimundo only snapped his arm out, "Well, crap! What the heck is wrong with these things!?"

Jack stood there for a moment in silence as he rocked back on his heels and eventually shifted his eyes away from Raimundo as he mumbled in a sort of singing voice, "You broke them."

"I did not, you moron! Fine…I'm outta here." Raimundo turned in his spot and started down the street away from Jack, but stopped and removed his other shoe, "And since it's your fault my other shoe is gone, you can just keep this one too." He tossed the shoe at Jack, hitting him in the head with it.

Jack, startled by Raimundo's actions, only glared as he watched the angry boy walk away. As he stood there alone, a smug look came over his face, and he stated boastfully to himself, "Fine then go…I don't need you anyway. Jack Spicer can find his own way out of here."

He stopped talking for a moment and looked around at his surroundings, wondering where to begin, but no clue would come to him. As he listened to the sounds of the streets around him, and the birds chirping in the trees, he quickly became overcome with fear of never finding his way back. He let out a terrified scream as he noted aloud to himself, "I'm lost…with no one here to help me! Wait for me!" he called and quickly took off in the same direction as Raimundo.

Angel Catron, a young woman from the area, stepped out of her house, a long black case held within her hand, and after shutting the door, she walked out to the driveway placing the case in the backseat of her car. After semi-slamming the door, she walked around and climbed in the drivers side front seat and started the engine. She sighed as she gripped the steering wheel in hand, the thoughts of what a horrible day it was going to be crossing her mind.

She wasn't quite sure why she felt this way, but since the moment she had woke up, she had somehow felt that her day was set out to be doomed. Shifting the car into drive, she slowly pulled away from the house and started down the street. Humming to the song on the radio, she had for once begun to get the worries of the day off her mind, and by the time she had pulled into the driveway of her friend's house, she had decided that getting out was just what she needed.

Even from her car, she could hear the sound of her fellow band members playing out the music of some of the songs they had written, and for once since the morning, she smiled. With her case for her bass guitar in her hand, she stepped into the garage of Trent Crawford's house looking, to him, a lot like a woman in an action movie he had just watched last week. He gave a grin as he suddenly stopped pounding on the drums before him, causing the young blonde guy on the guitar to also stop the chords he had been playing. Trent gave his usual lopsided grin as he scratched at his brown hair with a drumstick and greeted, "Morning Angel."

"Morning," she returned in her usual somber tone, and continued on into the room. As she passed the other guy, she gave him a greeting also, "Sanjivan."

"Angel," he flashed at her, a smile, "Glad you could join us."

"I am too." She agreed, "Though I started out not to sure about this day. However, I think that getting out is probably what I needed." She explained as she proceeded with hooking her guitar up to its amp. After doing so, she then continued with pulling her black hair up into a ponytail, and then gave a nod, "I'm ready when you guys are."

"That's my cue." Trent nodded and then turned back in his drum seat as he gave the count, "One, two, one, two, three and four!"

On the beat, he began to play out a rhythm on the drums before him, and soon the smooth sound of the two guitars blended in, making the music at last sound complete.

After an hour practice on the songs they had been working on, the group had decided that they liked the sound. Angel sat upon a plastic milk crate as they talked about which song to start next, and she suggested, "When pride is lost."

"Yeah," San agreed as he scribbled something down in a book, "It does need a little work. Okay…that one will do."

"Well," Trent stood up from his drum set, first laying the two drumsticks upon the snare, "Not that this isn't great and all, but I kind of have plans for this afternoon. Can we get together on this at another time?"

Angel only let out an amused chuckle, "What do you have to do that's so important?"

"I…" he thought for a moment then gave her a cunning look, "If I tell you, you're only going to tease me about it."

"Probably," she laughed again, "Especially if it has to do with that girl you've been seeing from school."

Trent's mouth merely fell open and he stared at her in disbelief as he asked, "How did you know that?"

"Well, you don't necessarily make it _unknown_ when you're seen with her everywhere, most of the time with your tongue in her throat and vice versa." Angel grinned. Trent simply turned away from her, to hide his blush, as he continued on in his cool demeanor, "I guess so, but even so…I have to go."

"It's alright," San stood up, "We'll see you later then Trent."

"Cool," he nodded, "Catch you later you two." He then headed into his house from the inside garage door. Angel cut her eyes to Sanjivan as she then stood up. He watched her, "What about you?"

"Well, it's not like it was planned, but I should probably get home and spend a little time with Mark. Aside from the fact he cried for me this morning, he hasn't been feeling too great lately, so I figure get home and be with him."

"Alright," San nodded, "Then I guess I'll see you later. I'll probably head downtown for a while and see what I can find to do."

"Have fun San." She smiled to him, and then walked out the large opened door, deciding to leave her guitar there for the time being. With one final wave, she climbed inside of her car and immediately noticed she desperately needed some gas. So with a sigh, she started the car and headed out to the gas station.

Just outside of P.J's, as store that had become the hangout of several youngsters, several skaters in the area had taken their normal spots to perform some of their most unusual and daring stunts. However, even as amazing as their tricks on the boards were, it still didn't get Jack's mind off the fact he was lost. He had failed in catching up with Raimundo, and now he was left to walk the very unfamiliar city on his own. It seemed like he had been walking forever, and his hope of finding anything was beginning to look bleak. After coming upon the small store, where a nice woman named Brooke worked, he had taken a seat at one of the many tables inside, so he could try to figure out something to do.

Frustrated, he flipped through the pages of a phonebook hoping to find a semblance of something he might know, but he only let out a low whine as he cursed to himself, "I don't know any of this. How am I supposed to find my way back to my house if I don't even know the names and numbers in the phone book? No one to call, no Shen Gong Wu to help out…I am truly…lost." He squeaked. In desperation, he lay his head down on the table in front of him and stared off into space for a moment, but his head inched back up and his eyes focused on Angel, who had just walked through the door.

Jack watched her in amazement, but tried not to be too obvious of it as he lay his head back down and rolled his eyes to the top of his head so he could still see her.

Angel stood at the counter with Brooke as she requested, "I need ten dollars on gas if you will, and this." She set a small bottle of medicine up on the counter to go with her purchase of fuel. Brooke smiled as she rang them both up and nodded, "That will be fourteen dollars and fifty-seven cents."

Angel took a twenty from her chain wallet and set it up on the counter, amusing herself with some small glass something's there, until she took note of Jack from the corner of her eye. She watched him; he seemed to be asleep or something, causing her to ask, "What's up with that dude? Is he passed out or something?"

"Not last I checked," Brooke mentioned as she took a glance to him, "However, he has been there for quite sometime. He seemed lost, but not to willing to converse. I asked him if I could help him, but he seemed to just pass it off. He's been over there for hours…just flipping through the phone book. It's really kind of weird."

"I'd call the cops on his ass." Angel shot.

"Well," Brooke reached into the register and then handed Angel her change, "He seems pretty harmless, but if he doesn't leave soon I'm afraid I'm going to have to run him off."

"I'll run him off." She grinned and turned to him once again, only to find that he had disappeared. She blinked and then looked back at Brooke, "Guess that's out of the question. Damn and I was looking forward to the fun of it."

Brooke only let out a laugh as Angel then took the small bottle of medicine and with a wave, started back out the door. Angel had just reached the pumps by where her car sat, when from the side someone grasped hold of her hand. She turned to see who could possibly have grabbed her hand, when her eyes fell upon Jack there.

He fell to his knees and cried out, "Please help me! I'm millions of miles away from home, Shen Gong Wuless, and I have no one to turn to! I need your help!"

"What are you!?" she jerked her hand from his grip, "Some kind of bum or something? What in the hell am I supposed to do about it?"

"Help me?" he squeaked and laid his head in on her leg. Angel took a step back and stared down at him, taken by his enthusiasm in the matter. However, she only cocked an eyebrow and spat, "Get out of here before I help you find your way to jail."

"No!" he squealed out, "I need help, why won't you help me!?" He finally stood back up and faced her, seeming to suddenly grow aggravated with her refusal. Angel only climbed on in her car and started it, leaving him there, but not before sticking her hand out the window and raising only her middle finger. Then, as she continued on, she somehow go the feeling once again that her day was set to be doomed.

In another part of town, Raimundo was still walking about, only stopping on occasion to ask the occasional person a little information. He had pondered a lot about where he could be, but neither the city name, nor the area seemed at all familiar to him. He sighed as he shoved his hands deep into his pockets, and stepped out to start across the street. As his now bare foot touched the pavement below, the deafening blast of a horn came from his right, causing him to quickly turn and stare at an oncoming car. Without a moment's hesitation, and almost like reflex, he jumped up landing on the hood of the car as it screeched to a halt in front of the sign he had stood by.

Inside of the car, Angel stared up wide eyed at what she had almost done, and quickly jumped out of the car. Leaving the door standing open, she looked upon the boy on her hood and asked in a shaky voice, "Are you okay!? I am so sorry!"

"What the…" Raimundo had started to snap, but upon turning and looking at Angel, his heart seemed to melt and he couldn't help but slightly smile, "No, no…I'm alright. Really…see?" he jumped down off the hood of the car and patted at himself, "See…no broken bones."

"Oh man," Angel leaned back on the post there, "I can't believe I almost killed a person. I knew this day was going to get bad."

"No," he leaned in looking over her face, seeing how stressed she was, "I'm really okay."

Angel stared at the car, remembering all that had just happened, causing her to look at him and then back at the car as she asked, "How…how did you do that? That…jump thing?"

"Oh," he was pleasantly surprised, "Is that what you're so worked up about. Well…it's no big really; I'm just kinda sorta trained in that kind of thing." He reached up rubbing the back of his head. Angel watched him, wondering how he could pass off almost being hit by a car, but finally shook her head and stood back up straight. Taking a deep breath, she finally stated, "Well nonetheless, I'm still sorry I almost hit you. My mind seems to wander at my own inconvenience."

"Don't we all." He smiled and then offered his hand, "By the way…my name is Raimundo. It's a pleasure to meet you…" he leaned in hoping she saw the sparkle in his green eyes. Angel only gave a crooked grin as she took his hand and shook it, "Angel, my name is Angel."

"Yeah," he commented slyly, "I could have guessed that, so…Angel, I'm just curious, where is this city exactly? I'm kinda new here."

She allowed her hand to fall from his as she merely shrugged, "It's Speinburg. It's a part of the crossroads, and lies straight across from Camerland. Why, where are you from?"

"Camerland?" he questioned, "I'm sorry, where is that?" For the first time since he had come here, Raimundo finally felt completely lost. Angel only shrugged and pointed in a general direction, but then let her arm fall and shook her head, "To be honest, I'm not sure which direction it lies."

"It's okay," he assured her, "It wouldn't really do me any good to know anyway."

"That lost, huh," she raised an eyebrow, "Where are you from?"

"I'm living in a temple in Asia for the time being, but I am originally from Brazil." He informed her. Angel only got a puzzled look on her face, "I'm sorry…I have no idea where that is. Sounds like you're a long ways from home."

"I am," he only laughed, "You have no idea how true that is."

"Where are you staying? Do you have any money?" she questioned, unsure of why she was so concerned for the young man. Just as she chocked it off to her guilt from almost hitting him, he replied with a simple gesture to the street, "I guess I'll find someplace out here."

"What?" she finally looked up and into his eyes, "You can't honestly be serious about staying out on the street. That's ludicrous."

"No where else to stay." He reminded her. Angel only shook her head again as she motioned to her car, "I'll tell you what, why don't you come with me. I'm sure there will be someplace for you at my house."

"What," Raimundo's jaw dropped, "Are you serious!? You're going to let me, a stranger, stay in your house?"

"Well," Angel only looked at him unsure, "Unless you give me a reason not too."

"No, no," he merely shook his head, "I'm not up for that. I'll take a couch any day compared to a cardboard box on the streets."

"Good then," she turned and started back to her car, "Let's go."

Without another word, Raimundo went around to the passenger's side of the car and climbed in. Angel, just now noticing that there was someone there honking at her, only rolled her eyes and put the car in gear as she then left the, what could have been, brutal scene.


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun finally melted into the sky, Angel pulled into her driveway once again, ready to call it a day. Getting out of her car, she looked up into the sky seeing the clouds moving in, as rain approached. Rushing on inside, as a gust of wind blew up; she stared through some of her hair at Raimundo on the couch. She simply reached up and moved the hair from her face as she stated, "I'm sorry I left you here by yourself, I kinda remembered some things I had to do."

He merely held his hand up to her and shook his head, "No…it's alright. It's been pretty quiet. That little boy of yours is really something else. I don't mean to pry, but how old are you?"

"Not as old as I should be for a kid," she responded as she walked on past him and behind the couch, "But old enough to know that it's my responsibility now. Mark is my pride and joy, and the only thing left in this world worth living for anymore." She stated lowly as her eyes and thoughts wandered out the window in front of her.

Raimundo stood from the couch and looked across the way at her, and merely frowned at her back as she disappeared from him mentally. He had been intrigued by her since their meeting, but the conversation they had actually shared had been very light. One of the things he found so appealing about her was her mystery and her lack of words. He wanted to get to know her, but at the same time, he didn't want to press to hard. Smiling, he took a few steps toward her as he requested, "I hate to be a bother but…is there anything around here I can get to eat. I'm getting a little hungry." He reached up and placed his hand to his stomach.

Angel turned back to him, passing off the thoughts of the growing storm, but most of all, the boy that had begged her for help at P.J's. She wasn't quite sure why he had popped back into her mind at the moment, but guessed it must be the fact it was going to rain. Nodding, she started to the kitchen, "Yeah, I'm sure we can come up with something."

"Great," his smile widened as he stepped into the kitchen behind her.

Slowly, across the other side of town, Jack walked on unsure of what he was going to do. He had taken note of the growing storm above him, but had also come to the conclusion that he might just have to get rained on. He sighed as he came upon a playground sitting outside a large apartment complex, and went over taking a seat upon one of the swings. Like two lead weights, he let his feet dangle and drag within the sand, his thoughts escaping him for the moment. However, he quickly came out of his state of slight hypnosis when a loud clap of thunder shouted out from above.

Jumping up from the swing, Jack turned to look back at the buildings there wondering if he could take refuge inside one, but reeled backwards as he came face to face with a smiling girl. Her blue eyes sparkled brightly at him, as she giggled at him now sitting on the ground. Placing her hands behind her back, she leaned forward to look at him better as she asked playfully, "Awfully bad weather to be swinging in, don't you think?"

"I wasn't swinging." Jack got his feet under him again and stood up. The girl went over and looked the swing over, then looked toward him but stared shocked as he stated, "I was just sitting in it."

"It's going to rain." She informed him, "Do you live around here? If you do, I might suggest you go home…it's supposed to be bad. By the way, I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?"

"I don't live here." He informed her, "I'm just…out."

"Oh," she nodded, "Where at?"

Jack only turned his gaze away as he shrugged. The girls eyebrows rose at his simple gesture, but her concern grew, "Do you have somewhere to go?"

"No." he stated hoping she might have somewhere for him to go.

"That's too bad," she made a displeased face, "What are you going to do?"

"Why do you care?" he snapped.

"No need to get hasty. I was going to say, if you don't have a place to go, you could always come and stay inside with me. Of course," she looked back to the building, "My mom can't find out. She'd kick my ass."

Jack's eyes grew huge as he watched her, wondering why he was even having second thoughts on taking her up on her offer, but was taken by surprise when another loud clap of thunder rang from above. Without a hesitation, he jumped over close to her, hiding behind her like a child behind its mother, as he squeaked, "Okay…let's go."

"Thought you might say that, come on, but you have to do exactly as I say. If you get me in trouble…I'll kick you out myself." She told him. Jack only held tightly to her shoulder as his head nodded profusely, and without pausing, he quickly followed her on toward the buildings.

After so diligently sneaking into the girl's apartment, and then her room, Jack had most certainly begun to feel uncomfortable. He stood just inside the door wondering what he'd gotten himself into, as she rummaged through her closet. Finally, after searching for a moment, she turned back to him, her arms loaded with blankets and pillows. Walking back to the side of the room he was on, she threw the things onto the floor and grinned, "There. Those are for you."

Jack looked down at the things, walked over and nudged at them with the toe of his boot. Without much movement in his head, he glanced up at her finally asking the question that had been on his mind, "What will happen if your mother finds me here?"

"Hmmm…" she thought for a moment, "First off, she'll yell at me, and accuse me of having sex with you…"

Jack's throat seemed to close off as she said that, and he no longer felt able to breath. Wishing now he had just left the question alone, he took a step back and slapped his hand over his mouth to keep the upcoming scream from bellowing out. Knowing he wouldn't be able to hold it in for a very long time, he grabbed up one of the pillows from the floor and placed it to his face where he screamed as loudly as he could.

The girl seemed to find it amusing as she busted out laughing, until tears had begun to squirt from her eyes. By this time, Jack had lowered the pillow and now just held to it in his hand as he glared at her from across the room. Slowly, she stifled her laughter until she managed, "You should have seen the look on your face…it was priceless."

"No…thank you." He grumbled as he allowed the pillow to fall from his hand now. Sighing, he knew he had no choice but to stay, and finally sat down on his knees in the floor. As he spread the blankets out on the floor for a bed, he noticed out of the corner of his eye, her watching him. She smiled as she did so, until she finally asked, "So what's your name? Mine's Elena."

"Jack," he replied as he still fixed the covers, "Jack Spicer."

"Jack," she grinned, "Hee…"

Beginning to feel unnerved by her reactions to him, he finally just turned and sat down on the blankets and proceeded with taking the boots from his feet. Elena watched him from her bed, finally making him ask, "Don't you have anything better to do than just stare?"

"Nope." She shook her head.

"What about that?" he pointed to a television at the front of her room, "Why don't you turn that on and watch it instead?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I find you more fascinating. Besides, I want to get to know you a little more. Names are one thing, but isn't there anything you would like to talk about?"

Jack cocked an eyebrow at her request as he placed his hand to his chin and thought, but after only a moment he shook his head, "Nope…not really. Sleep would be great right about now."

Elena only frowned and rolled her eyes, "Alright then. Go ahead and go to boring sleep."

"And I will." He replied as he removed his long black overcoat. Elena's eyes sparkled as she watched him, but then she giggled lowly. Jack, after laying the coat aside, looked back to her, not even having to ask the question she could see in his eyes.

"Your skin," she pointed out, "It's so white."

Jack, once again feeling very insecure, looked down at his now bare arm and sighed, "Duh…do you honestly think I didn't know that?"

"Uhmm…" she watched him for a moment longer, and then before he knew what happened, she had leaned forward and softly stroked the skin on his right arm. Allowing his own hand to fall, he let out a quick shrill squeal and jumped up pointing his finger at her, "Okay lady! If I'm going to be staying here, then you have to learn about boundaries!"

"You have boundaries?" she questioned him.

"Yes," he touched his arm like she had hit him, "And that would be…no touching me. I won't touch you and you won't touch me. Got it?"

"You can touch me." She smiled sweetly at him. Again a squeal escaped his mouth, and he flopped back down on the pallet he had made, still gripping to his arm. Elena only laughed at him protecting himself, and she finally nodded, "Alright, fine, you win. I won't touch you. However, if you ever decide," she batted her eyes, "You can still touch me."

"No." Jack sulked up as he lay down once again and turned to face away from her. Elena only smiled to herself, and then got up to turn the light off, but upon the switch being flipped and the room growing dark, Jack once again let out a shrill scream.

Quickly Elena turned the light back on and stared at him confused, "What the hell was that?"

"Uhm…" he glanced toward the lamp beside her bed, "Would there be anyway we could leave that on?" he pointed with his finger toward the small light. Blinking in disbelief, Elena only nodded as she walked over and turned the lamp on, then went back turning the main light off again. Jack let his grip on the blanket go, and then lay back again on the pillow. Elena went around him as she made her way back to her bed again and soon snuggled under her own blankets to sleep as the storm passed on.

That night, as Angel slept, images overtook her mind. Images of the red haired boy outside of the store, and the vivid pictures of him kneeling before her haunted her mind as she restlessly slept. Within her dream world, she had begun to wonder if she had made a huge mistake, and thus set out to the store to see if she could find him.

The street lights flickered eerily as she walked along the sidewalk, knowing full and well where she was headed, the ground underneath her not causing any sensation at all to her feet, almost like she was walking on air. Around her, the atmosphere felt threatening like that of the feeling of being watched by someone or something. However, despite the fear growing within her, she continued on in search of P.J's and the boy who now visited her mind more than she liked.

Finally, she rounded the corner facing the store, a quick and cold wind blowing her direction as she stared at the dimly lit building in the background. Picking her pace up, Angel tried to reach the store but it seemed no matter how much she walked, it always stayed in the same mocking place. Getting aggravated, she stomped her foot on the ground where she stood, but gasped out as something beneath her sent a sharp pain from her heel all the way up to her head. Lifting her foot, she stared down at the blood that ran out wondering why she had ever left without her shoes.

Once again, she raised her head to look in front of her and immediately upon doing so she noticed the numbers of first a one then a three upon a sign there. Blinking, she gazed at them a moment, questioning why they disturbed her so but shook her head and tried to continue onward. This time, slowly, she made progress to the store and once she stood outside the door, she quickly noticed the boy sitting at the table he had waited at.

His back faced her, but it didn't stop her from stepping inside the door, and though they were the only one's there, not even the _ding_ from the door alerted him. Angel, feeling full of regret now took a few more steps toward him, until she stood just behind him. Unsure of what to say, she closed her eyes and merely let out a low, "Hey."

Without turning, moving, or even seeming to breath, the boy simply asked out, "Why?"

"Why what," Angel asked in a whisper.

"Why," he finally turned to her, his eyes seeming empty and lifeless as he demanded, "why didn't you help me!?"

Angel's eyes flew open, and she breathed heavily from the scene she had just gone through. However, as she came too a little more, she realized she was soaked to the bone and no longer in her bed. In the distance she heard someone calling out her name, only to turn and see Raimundo there behind her, and carrying an umbrella.

"Angel!" he called out to her as he joined her side, "What on earth are you doing out here like this!?"

"What?" she simply turned to him, still seeming in a state of confusion. Raimundo simply put his arm around her waist and led her back up the street, and back toward her house.

Once dry, and now sitting on the couch, Angel sat wrapped up in a blanket, still thinking of the dream she had just experienced. She thought of it hard, and no matter how she tried, she couldn't comprehend what about it bothered her so. Raimundo sat beside her, wondering if she would ever snap out of it, until he finally broke the silence as he asked, "Angel?"

"Yeah?" she now looked at him.

"Are you okay?" he watched her concerned.

"I'm fine." She looked away and down at her hands, "I just had a dream. It's not unusual for me to do that." She lied. Raimundo nodded at her reply as he stated, "So you were dreaming, I was wondering that when I woke up and saw you walking out the door into a raging storm."

"Yeah," she still seemed faintly distant, "I'm sorry I woke you."

"I'm not," he shook his head with an unsure laugh, "If I hadn't woke up, there is no telling where you would have ended up."

Angel laughed slightly too, "No kidding, and thanks."

"It's no problem. I'm just glad I was here to help. Are you going to be okay?" he seemed to press. Angel merely nodded her head as she stood from the couch, "I'll be alright," she assured him, "But I do think I need to head back to bed."

"Okay," he nodded, "Sleep well."

"Night." She waved to him and then exited the room. Raimundo watched her, knowing she wasn't telling him everything to it, but decided not to push it too much and let it be so he could also try and get back to sleep.

Angel walked on back to her room, but stopped just outside the door to glance back at Raimundo on the couch, asking herself in her mind why he cared so much. Shaking her head, she walked on through the door and into her room. Removing the blanket from her shoulders, she tossed it onto the bed that she then walked to and took a seat on the edge. Lifting her foot up off the floor, she looked down at it and the huge gash that was now cut into it. Sighing, she knew she must have stepped on something, but at the same time wondered why it didn't wake her from her sleep.

"Tomorrow," she stated to herself as she thought of the boy, "I will find you. I can't go on with this guilt. Once I see that you're alright, I can go on with my life and forget any of this ever happened." Placing her fingers to her forehead, she rubbed at her temple a bit before spreading the blanket a little and then stretching out on the bed, wondering if soon sleep would find her, but at the same time fearing that it would.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack awoke that following morning, pleasantly surprised to see the sun shining through the window. He sat up from his resting spot and stretched huge, noticing that Elena was no longer in the room. Reaching over, he took the boots into his hand and placed them on his feet then pushed himself up off the floor. Grabbing up the long black jacket he had laid beside him the previous night, he placed it over his shoulders and had just zipped it up when Elena came into the room.

"Hi!" she greeted perkily, "Did you sleep well?"

"Ah," he shrugged, "It was okay, but you know," he adjusted the goggles on his head, "I do have to go. I appreciate your kindness, but I can't stay forever."

"Alright," she nodded, "But before you go, I would like you to meet a friend of mine."

"Okay," he cocked an eyebrow, "Where are they?"

"Come with me." She reached out and grasped his hand within hers, and though he struggled to free himself, she gripped him just tight enough to keep him from slipping away. Jack was drug out the door and then out of the apartment where, once outside, he noticed another girl with long black hair sitting upon a small concrete wall there.

Elena's loud footsteps alerted the girl, and she turned to them as they approached, Jack now finally managing to pull his hand loose from Elena. The girl offered no smile, unlike Elena, and her eyes seemed very unpredictable as he looked into them. Unsure of what to do or say, he merely turned his eyes away from her gaze and let out a small meek, "Hey."

"Hey," the girl replied, "Now Elena, why is this so important?"

"Just wanted you to meet my new friend Kel, this is Jack." She motioned to him, "He stayed with me last night."

"But uhm…" he stepped forward for a moment holding up his pointer finger, "Nothing happened, just for the record."

"Hmmm," Kelly LeCreu stood up from her spot, "Right."

"Right?" he grew upset at her questioning the fact, "I did not do anything with this girl!"

"Chill out," Kelly told him, "I don't care what you did or didn't do to be honest." She turned to Elena, "Was this it, because I needed to go by and see Angel for a bit."

"Oh," Elena piped, "Yep…that's it."

"Alright," Kelly cocked an eyebrow, "Well then…I'm going to go." She motioned back toward the road.

"Okay," Elena grinned, "Tell Angel I said hi."

"I'm sure she'll be thrilled." Kelly replied somberly as she then turned and headed off down the street. Elena stood there for a moment, but when she turned back noticing the very displeased look upon Jack's face.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You can't do this to me!?" he protested to her as he motioned toward Kelly, "You can't just go around letting people think we did…" he paused, "…things like that."

"I didn't make her think that," Elena informed him, "You did by your own words. I just said you stayed with me last night."

Again, Jack sulked up at her, but quickly recovered, "Well, it's been fun, but it's time for me, Jack Spicer, to go back out into the world and find my own way."

"Yeah," she looked at him skeptically, "Just be careful for all the gangs around. Someone like you is a perfect target for them."

"What?" his eyes grew wide as did his smile, "Heh…on second thought…how does breakfast sound?"

Elena only gave him a sly smile and then once again grabbed his hand as she dragged him back toward her apartment.

Angel was resting peacefully when her slumber was interrupted by a low annoying tap on her door. She sat up in bed and looked hazy across the room, but called out in a low tone, "Come in."

From the hallway, Raimundo entered and glanced toward her as he informed, "Uhm…I hate to bother you, but someone is here to see you."

"Someone?" she questioned to herself, "It's not a huge white wolf man is it?"

Raimundo only let out a small chuckle as he shook his head, "No way, it's some girl. She looks almost like she could be your sister."

"Ah," Angel nodded and then stated lowly, "Kelly. Tell her I'll be right there."

"Okay." He agreed and then left the room. Once he was gone, Angel stood up from her bed and sighed when she saw the blood that had stained her sheets. Though it wasn't much, she knew it would be hard to get out, but most of all, it reminded her that last night was not just a whacked out dream. Going over to her dresser, she picked up a hairbrush and ran it through her darkened hair, and then threw on some clothes before going out to meet her friend.

Kelly stood outside the door of Angel's house, insisting upon waiting there, though Raimundo had asked her to come in many times. She rolled her eyes and only shook her head as he came back and reminded her, "Angel knows you're here, so I'm sure it would be okay for you to come inside."

"I know," she told him, "But I'll just wait here."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm positive," she nodded, "For the hundredth time, I am positive."

"Okay, okay," he finally backed off just as Angel came down the hallway. Coming around the corner and into the living room, Angel looked out the door at Kelly and grinned, "Giving you a hard time?"

"I guess you could call it that." Kelly stood up to meet her friend. Angel leaned out and embraced her for a moment, not noticing the profound blush that had now taken over Raimundo's face. As she leaned in, she whispered lowly, "I'm so glad you came by sis…I really needed you to talk to."

"What's going on?" Kelly asked, now growing concerned.

"Not now," Angel shook her head, "Let me go let Mom know I'm leaving, then we can go somewhere and talk."

Kelly merely nodded as Angel once again stepped back inside the house and disappeared for another moment. Raimundo stood by feeling very awkward now, but decided to make up for it as he joined Kelly, "Uhm, listen, I'm sorry for being annoying."

"Nah," Kelly finally looked toward him, "Don't worry about it."

"Great," he grinned and then once again was haunted by the awkward silence; however, it was short lived as soon Angel appeared back on the scene. Nodding, she stepped off the small porch and motioned for Kelly. Raimundo watched the two girls as they walked a ways down the sidewalk, wondering the whole time what it was they could have been talking about. A part of him wanted it to be him, but at the same time, a part of him knew it wasn't. He sighed and took a seat on the porch, once again letting his mind wander to how he may get home.

After walking about a block, Angel stopped in front of a tree and leaned back on it as she moaned lowly, "Kel… I need your help."

"What's going on?" her friend asked as she took a place beside Angel. Sighing lowly, Angel continued, "Yesterday, I went over and practiced with San and Trent like I always do, but when I left I went to P.J's. While I was there, me and Brooke were talking about this guy that was sitting at one of the tables there. She had told me he seemed lost, but it was confirmed when I went back out to my car and he was there…begging me at ridiculous levels to help him."

"Did you help him?" Kelly asked.

Angel merely shook her head, "No…I didn't. I was weirded out by him grabbing my hand and then laying his head on my leg and shit…I just left him there…after flying him the bird. Now though, I'm eaten with guilt and thinking I made a huge mistake."

"Angel," Kelly looked her closest friend over, "We all make mistakes, it's a part of being human, but you can't beat yourself up over it. I'm sure he found someone to help him."

Angel only shook her head, "I'm not so sure about that. Under any other circumstance, I would forget about it, but the guilt is so bad, it's making me have weird dreams. Last night, I dreamt I was looking for him and when I woke up, I was standing out in the pouring rain. I had no recollection of getting out of my bed or anything, and if it hadn't been for Raimundo…I don't know where I would have ended up."

"Raimundo," Kelly questioned, "Is that the guy at your house?"

"Yeah," Angel nodded, "He seems lost too, and after I almost ran over him with my car yesterday, I felt obligated to give him a place to stay for the time being. He says he's from some place called Asia, but I don't even know of a place like that around here."

"Asia?" Kelly's eyebrow rose, "What the hell?"

"Exactly my thoughts…I don't know how to help him, but I can't just throw him out on the streets. Besides, in times like last night, he was kinda helpful. Aside from that though…I have got to find this other dude, that dream last night was far to real for me to just pass it off, but I don't want to do it alone. I was wondering if you would maybe help me if you can."

Kelly stood there for a moment thinking, and slowly her head began to nod and she informed, "Sure…I'll help you out as best as I can. Who is it we're looking for?"

"I don't know his name," Angel told her, "But he's not hard to miss. He's got this bright red hair and these weird looking goggle things on his head. That's the first things I noticed, so I'm sure everyone else does too."

Once again Kelly seemed to think deeply as her mind wandered off to that of hers and Elena's conversation earlier that morning. The boy she had met, she hadn't really paid attention too, but she gasped out as she definitely remembered the hair and the goggles. With a snap of her fingers, she looked toward Angel and smiled, "I think I can help you out."

"Why's that?" Angel stood straight now, questioning why her friend had grown so excited all of a sudden. Kelly grabbed Angel's hand and pulled her slightly as they began to walk again, "This morning I saw Elena and she wanted me to meet this "friend" of hers. At first I didn't know it was the same guy, but when you mentioned the hair and the goggles…I knew it had to be him."

"He's with Elena?" Angel's lip kinda snarled up. Kelly only laughed out slightly and nodded as they grew closer to the house. Once they got there, Angel looked at Raimundo on the porch there and informed him, "Come one…were going some where."

"Alright," he stood up, "I'm itching for something to do."

"Good," she said and then looked down at his feet, "And while were out…let's get you some shoes."

Raimundo only blushed again as this was pointed out, but nonetheless he followed the two girls as they readied themselves and then headed towards the apartments on the other side of town.

Eventually, the car stopped outside the apartments. Angel sat in the driver's seat, and passed a pleading glance to Kelly, who only nodded and opened the door. After she stepped out, she stuck her head back in and informed, "I'll be back in just a minute."

Angel bobbed her head in agreement, but after the door was closed again, Raimundo leaned up from the back seat and asked, "So what exactly are we doing?"

"I'm looking for someone, someone I met yesterday. A guy in need of help just as yourself, but I turned him down." She explained. Raimundo grew confused wondering if it could be who he thought, but asked, "So what happened to him?"

"I'm not sure, that's kind of why I'm here. For some odd reason, I was overtaken with guilt after I left him, and I need to make sure he's alright before I can go on with my life. Sounds stupid I know," she breathed of laughter, "But that's how it is."

"It's not stupid," Raimundo only smiled softly to her back, "It only shows compassion."

"Compassion," Angel simply stated as she allowed her eyes to wander out the window and toward the apartments.

Kelly waited outside the door after having rung the doorbell, and knowing it would be a minute before anyone would answer. She wasn't a bit surprised, when Elena's step father opened the door and peered out, however, upon his seeing her he fully opened the door and greeted, "Afternoon Kelly. I guess you're here for Elena."

"Yeah," Kelly agreed.

"Would you like to come in?" he took a step back from the door offering her to come in, but she only shook her head calmly, "No…it's okay. If you can, just have her meet me out here in front."

"I can do that."

"And tell her to bring her friend with her." She added. He nodded and then pushed the door in a little as he turned and went back into the house. Elena was back in her room, her music blaring loud and she danced about as Jack sat by on the bed wondering once again how he had gotten into this.

Thom, interrupting the moment when he opened the door, called out over the music, "Elena!"

She quickly stopped what she was doing and rushed over to turn the music down, now turning back to her step-dad. She grinned, "Yes?"

"Kelly's outside waiting on you. She said she wants to see you, and she told you to bring your friend." He informed her as his finger pointed toward Jack. Elena seemed pleasantly surprised and swiftly turned the radio off as she stepped toward the bed.

Jumping up off the bed, Jack stuck both his hands behind his back as he assured her, "I don't need you to drag me along, I can walk on my own."

"Okay." She beamed and then rushed out the door.

Kelly sat almost in the same spot she had that morning, but stood up as soon as she saw them coming. Joining them, she knew immediately upon seeing Jack that he had to be the one that Angel was looking for. Managing a small smile, she greeted, "Elena…I need to borrow your friend."

"Borrow?" Elena seemed confused, "What for?"

"Angel wants to meet him." Kelly pointed in the general direction of her car. Jack, catching part of the conversation, stepped in and asked, "Uhm…excuse me…who wants to meet me?" he grinned.

"Angel." Kelly repeated.

"Who is…Angel?" he cocked an eyebrow.

Kelly turned in her spot, and raised her arm high, to motion Angel on, Jack watching from behind her. From across the way, he saw the same car that had left him the day before at P.J's, and his eyes grew wide as his gaze fell upon Angel, who now stepped out of the car. Taking a step forward toward Kelly, he merely leaned in and shook his head, "I'm sorry, but you must be sadly mistaken…that girl hates me."

Kelly only glanced at him from the corner of her eye, as Angel still approached, "I assure you…she is looking for you."

Jack's expression became confused as she finally reached him, and his eyes quickly shifted away and down to the ground. As well as feeling embarrassed and ashamed from the previous day, he also felt nervous in Angel's presence. She tried not to act overly excited upon seeing him, even though her mind was screaming at her how happy she was to have found him.

"Uhm…" she felt awkward all of a sudden, "Listen…I'm sorry about yesterday. I'll admit I'm usually rude like that, but it's been bothering me that I didn't help you out."

"It's been bothering you?" he asked, seeming surprised that she had said that, "The thought of _me_ bothered you?" he kind of chuckled.

"Yeah," Angel shifted, wishing the awkwardness would go away. When it refused, she simply took a step back, "And with that said, since you seem to be fine now, I'll head back to my house."

"No, no, no…" he shook his head at her, but as he glanced past her, he noticed Raimundo now getting out of the car and jealousy strangely overtook him. His eyebrows dropped to that of a sullen expression and his arms went limp at his sides as his eyes made it back toward Angel.

Angel watched him, unsure of what he was doing, but jumped back when he pointed his finger out at her and demanded, "What the…why did you help him and not me!?"

Growing angry at the finger in her face now, Angel quickly reached up and grabbed it from the air and told him, "Listen to me…I feel bad for what I did, so don't go trying to make me feel worse, I don't need it. As far as him," she motioned toward Raimundo, who by now had reached where they stood, "One…he didn't grab my hand, or weirdly lay his head on my leg, and on top of that I almost hit him with my car yesterday."

Jack jerked his finger from her grip, as he sulked up like a child, "No…you like him more than me," he turned and raised his arms in exasperation, "And why not!? Everyone else does too! How…" he turned back, looking at her, "…did I expect you to be any different?"

"How can you not?" Raimundo shot from beside Angel, "Give it up Spicer."

"You shut up wind boy!" Jack demanded of him. Angel's eyes grew wide, as she finally realized these two were not strangers and she asked, "Wait a minute? You two know each other?"

"Unfortunately." They both replied as they both then turned their backs on one another. Angel passed a glance to Kelly, who glanced back at her and only shrugged. She then let out a sigh and turned back to her car, "Whatever… I don't need this crap. Let's go Kelly."

Jack snapped out of his fit as Angel walked away, and yelped out as he, in a flash, was by her side. Walking with her, he glanced back over his shoulder as he pleaded, "Uhm…listen…you can't really leave me here with that girl…she's crazy."

"No kidding," Angel spat, "Now tell me something I don't already know."

"Fine," he stepped in front of her, stopping her, "I can't stay here. Take me with you. Please?" he smiled big at her. Angel merely looked back at Elena, then back at Jack, and then took one last glance toward Elena again as she stated, "I think you have it pretty good here."

"No!" Jack squealed out, "Don't leave me!"

"Yes, leave him." Raimundo appeared again. Jack shook with anger, but he controlled it as he stated to his foe, "Just…don't!"

"And if I do?" Raimundo teased.

"That's enough." Angel broke in, and she then passed a glare between the two of them, "If you are going, I suggest you get your ass in the car because I'm leaving."

Quickly, without Jack even saying goodbye to Elena, the two of them darted off to the car both of them trying to stuff themselves through the same door. Angel only rolled her eyes as she looked toward Kelly and said, "Morons."

"Indeed." Kelly agreed, and then followed Angel on to the car after turning and waving to Elena for a split second. Elena stood by, blinking at what had just taken place, as soon the car rolled away leaving her there by herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Within the darkness of a confined space, dim lights flickered about, glinting upon a shining crystal ball. As the flames from the surrounding candles danced about inside the glass, a wicked face also emerged in the light, though all you could see were the pair of cat like fangs and the glowing yellow eyes through the dimness. In a flowing manner, clawed fingers moved about around the crystal and a laugh escaped the cat woman's mouth as she hissed, "Yes, continue on…I await you and the destiny that will consume you."

Slowly, the image of the teenagers faded from the ball and the dark shadowy figure stood up and crossed the quiet room. Reaching a shelf against the far wall, the cat with a woman's figure picked up a small shining box as her tail swished from side to side. Brining it into her chest, she hugged it tightly as she stroked it and stated in her hissing voice, "Soon my dear we will be together again. I shall break you from this prison you are bound in, and together we shall be unstoppable. Then, the fools who put you here will pay…they will pay dearly when you return with thrice the power."

Another low sadistic chuckle escaped her throat as she gently placed the box back upon the shelf, and within her dark attire, seemed to disappear from sight.

As night closed in for the day, the air grew colder, but it didn't stop Angel from sitting out on her front porch. Sitting bundled up in her sweater; she stared up at the stars above her wondering what she was going to do about the two strangers that now resided in her house. She knew that soon her mother would start complaining, but at the same time, she just couldn't seem to tell them to leave. She had spent so much of her time building up a cold front to everyone besides Kelly it had shocked her beyond reason for these two to warm her up so quickly. Hanging her head, she told herself how tired she was of thinking about it, but her thoughts were ripped when Raimundo's voice said from behind her, "Hey…nice night eh?"

Turning slightly, she glanced up at him and only offered a nod, "Yeah, cold, but nice."

Walking over, he stood next to her, then glanced down to her as he requested, "Mind if I have a seat?"

"Be my guest." She scooted over a bit, watching him as he took a seat beside her. The air between them fell silent, and her eyes made it back to the stars as she sighed out, "I don't guess I ever really thanked you for what you did last night. I keep telling myself that if you hadn't been there to wake me up, I could have ended up getting run over, or mugged…all in my sleep."

"It was nothing," he passively replied, "I just did what I thought was right. However, you say this happens often…how do you keep it from happening during the other times?"

Angel's eyes cut over toward him as she realized he had picked up on her lie, so to try and keep from answering, she asked, "So where's carrot top? What's he up to?"

"Heh," Raimundo laughed out, "Carrot top. He's inside doing something… fiddling with a toy or something there. He's so weird most of the time."

"What?" Angel's head came around and she stared into the living room, but unable to see Jack, she finally stood up and headed through the front door. Watching him from the opposite side of the couch, she only stared as he prodded and poked at something with a screwdriver. Raising an eyebrow, she cleared her throat and asked, "What exactly are you doing?"

"Hey," he picked the small robot he had been working on up and held it toward her, "Meet, Mark101."

"Mark101?" she questioned and finally took note of all the left over pieces of Mark's electronic toys lying about. Placing a hand on her hip, she demanded, "You tore all my son's toys apart!? Why?"

"I had to so I could make Mark101." he grinned still holding the little robot up for her to see. Angel only looked at him strangely and eventually realized, "Wait… you used all these toys…to make this?" she reached down and took the thing from his hands. He nodded as he smiled up at her. Turning the thing in her hands, she looked it over, its intricacy astounding her. Angel noticed a button on the back of the contraption and couldn't resist but to push it, it replying, "Evil, rocks."

Again, her eyebrow rose and she gave him a disapproving glance, "You made my son a toy that says, evil rocks? What the hell?"

"I told you he was weird." Raimundo now said from behind her. Jack only glared at him, and then reached out snatching the robot from Angel's hands. Sitting it down on the floor, he pushed a button on the watch on his arm and laughed out as it began to roll around, "Ha!" he shouted and pointed, "See what else he can do!? He's remote controlled!"

"Okay," Angel nodded slowly, "Honestly… that is next to amazing, but just let me make one request."

"It's about the gun I put on it…isn't it?" he watched her unsure. Her eyes grew wide as he said that and she quickly grabbed the machine up and shoved it at him, "Remove the gun, and as I was going to say, don't just go around tearing things apart. Mark101 can stay, but you have to make him so that Mark Catron can play with him without getting his eye shot out."

"He doesn't like guns?" Jack asked innocently.

"Remove the gun, or I remove the robot." She told him.

"I can do that." He grinned, and then reached out taking the toy from her hands, and once again sat down and began to work on it. Angel sighed as she turned and made her way back out onto the porch. Raimundo followed, stating, "He's always making stuff like that back in our world, only bigger, but if you really want to see something amazing…take a look at this." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out both, mystical, Shen Gong Wu he had been carrying around with him.

Angel's face was overtaken with awe as she stared down at the two items, but her hand led her to pick up the Golden Tiger Claws. Looking it over, she grinned, "Wow…this is cool, what is it, some kind of new glove? Looks kinda like something from a horror movie."

"It's called… the Golden Tiger Claws." He tried to make it sound enchanting, "Back in our world these things hold great powers, but here they just don't seem to work."

"Nonetheless, that is awesome." She told him as she handed it back. Raimundo took it from her as he continued, "Yeah, those things right there are the whole reason we," he pointed between him and Jack Spicer, "are here."

"Really?" she looked confused, "How so?"

"They rip a warp in time and space, allowing you to go wherever you desire, but nimrod in there used them without knowing what he was doing. We ended up here and now we can't get back." He explained.

"Wait…" she shook her head, "I knew you couldn't have been from around here. Asia isn't even in this world?"

"No way," he informed her as his head moved back and forth, "It's dimensions away and we can't even return." He frowned as he thought of his friends back at the Xiaolin Temple. Angel picked the item up and looked at it, "How come you just don't use it again?"

"Like I said," he shrugged, "For some reason in this world, they don't work. I tried out both of these items, but neither one of them would do anything." He stopped when he realized how he must sound, "This sounds whacked doesn't it? To you it's probably just a comb and a glove."

Watching him, he hung his head causing her to reach out to him. Placing her hand on his shoulder she assured him, "It does sound farfetched, but that's not to say it's not true. There are many things that are unexplainable, and I realize that."

"Really?" he looked up at her, "Then I don't just sound like a lunatic?"

"Na." she gave him a crooked grin, but the both of them looked to the door when Jack appeared there, his finger pointed at Raimundo as he accused, "Unfair play, you wooing her with the Wu!"

"Whatever," Raimundo glared at him, "Get a life Spicer."

"Hey," he retorted as he watched Raimundo storm inside, "I'll have you know I have a life." He looked back at Angel and shrugged, "Was it something I said?"

"You know," she looked him in the eyes, "I really think it's time we all get some rest." She stared past him, but turned back, "Oh, and did you fix that robot?"

"Was that, remove the gun?" he grinned.

"Yes." she glared somberly.

"Heh…I'm just kidding. It's good as new." He stated nervously. Angel's head nodded and she smiled lightly, "Good, somehow I feel that tomorrow Mark will be feeling better and he'll want to play with his new toy." She tested him.

"Uhm…" he stepped over closer to her, "Can it still say… evil rocks?"

Angel thought about it for a moment, but finally agreed, "Alright, the evil rocks can stay, as long as you and Raimundo stop fighting like babies."

"Great!" he exclaimed and then walked on in the house picking the little robot up off the floor, "Come on Mark101…time for bed."

Angel, after gathering the blankets and pillows for her guests, headed on to bed herself, glad to have the burden of leaving Jack behind off her shoulders.

Within her bed, Angel tossed and turned, wretched images once again crowding her mind and her dream world. As she slumbered, she once again saw Jack and like before, he was alone. This time in her dream, a pouring rain surrounded as he stood by himself within the darkness of the wet city streets. Though she was there, it was like just her presence, her body felt gone and it seemed she couldn't even be seen. As she drew nearer, she circled around to try and get a glimpse of his face, but upon her eyes meeting his, the glare in them made her gasp and move away.

"How could you?" he growled at her, now confirming to her that she was more visible than she had thought. Turning away, she felt ashamed to be seen by him, but no matter where she went, she could feel his eyes piercing her. As the rain poured harder around her, she tried to think of something to say to answer his question, but no matter how she tried no thought of what he was talking about came to mind.

"Why?" he demanded to her again. Unable to speak without an answer, Angel dodged his grasping hand, the feeling of shame refusing to lift from her. Taking one last glance at him, the fury and anger in his eyes for her caused her own eyes to fill with tears. Unable to break down in front of him, she turned and started off down the sidewalk and away from him as fast as she could. Without looking back, she ran faster and then even faster, until all of a sudden the ground seemed to just fall from beneath her, sending her careening off into darkness. Tears still streamed from her eyes as she fell, although they seemed in vain since she didn't even know what she cried for.

Angel's eyes popped open, and she stared up at her ceiling, glad to see she hadn't gotten up out of her bed this time. However, as she reached up to her face, she rubbed the back of her hand across her eyes feeling the wetness of the tears that had fallen in her sleep. Quickly sitting up, she shook her head distressed as she stated lowly, "No…this can't be. Why am I still dreaming this way? The guilt is gone, so why?"

Turning her legs to the side of the bed, she gently allowed her feet to touch the floor as she stood and exited her room. Going just a room down from her own, she reached out and pushed the door open, peering inside at Mark who rested peacefully. A small smile crept upon her face as she watched him in his bed, and before turning, she blew him a kiss. Pulling the door loosely shut, she continued on down the hallway and into the living room where she immediately noticed Jack was gone.

"What the…" she questioned, but turned her eyes to the front door, which stood slightly open. The light from the porch, shined a small beam through and also lead her over where she pulled the door back and stepped out onto the porch. Scanning the area with her eyes, she didn't see him anywhere in sight, until she barely noticed him standing in the shadows beneath a tree on the far side of the yard. She stepped off the porch, and started the way, her low footsteps alerting him in the quiet of the night.

Quickly, his eyes shot to where she stood, and the moment became very awkward feeling. Though the night was chilly, Angel hadn't really noticed it until his eyes had landed on her and in that moment an uncontrollable chill had taken over her entire body. She tried to keep the shivering under control, but had no choice but to allow it to continue as she spoke, "It's late."

"I know." Jack spoke, still shaded by the shadow of the tree.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked him, as she wrapped her arms around herself for warmth. He only shifted under the branches as he stated, "I couldn't sleep. Is that okay?"

"It's fine," she nodded, and although her feet seemed unimaginably heavy, she took a step toward him, "I couldn't really either."

"You know," his head came up and she immediately knew he was looking at her, "I'm not a weirdo. I don't care what **_he_**…says." He jerked his thumb toward her house, "I have my reasons for doing what I do…he just doesn't understand them."

"What do you do, besides build amazing robots from the parts of a child's toy?" she questioned. He merely looked away as he shrugged, "Ah…I want to take over the world. I want to rule it all, so I can tell everyone what to do."

Angel's eyebrows both rose as he stated that, and all she could do was stare at him. In the few spots of light he could see of her, he noticed this and frowned, "You think I'm weird too…don't you?"

"Well," she shook her head, "It is an outstanding dream, no doubt, but…if that is indeed what you wish for, who am I to shoot that dream down? I don't choose the destiny for anyone, so who's to say that someday you may not, certainly not me."

Jack's sullen expression changed to that of wonder as he looked at her, "You can't be for real when you say that."

"Why not," she asked.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "Because the only person in the world that has even understood that is Wuya, and that's only because she wants the same thing."

"Wuya?" Angel cocked an eyebrow, "Who the hell is Wuya?"

"A clown faced ghost lady…" he shrugged again, "It's a long story. By the way," he shifted his eyes away from her gaze, "I heard you."

"What?"

"I heard you in your room. What were you crying about?" he now refused to look at her. Angel felt ice cold when asked that, and she knew for sure, that she couldn't tell him the truth of the matter. Now her turn to shrug, she shook her head, "Sometimes…I have these overly vivid dreams. I was crying in my dream, so I must have been crying aloud too."

"What was the dream about?" he pressed.

"I…I don't really remember." She passed it off, "Not all of it. I just remember looking for someone. When I found them, they were angry at me. That must have been why I was crying…it upset me."

"Who were you looking for?" he still questioned.

"I'm not sure," she covered, "I never really knew, and the face when I found them…was unclear. Why?" she wondered why he asked so many questions. He only allowed an _"I don't know"_ look to cover his face as he stated, "Dunno, I was just thinking that it must have been someone really special for you to cry over them."

"I wish I could say." Her eyes fell away from him. Jack's glance finally made it back up to her, but for some reason it made her feel uncomfortable. He allowed a cunning smirk to cross his lips, thus adding to the uneasiness she was feeling. Her heart had begun to beat uncontrollably, her eyes shifting about with nervousness, and she decided it was time for her to head back inside.

"Well," turning, she took a step from under the tree, "I need to head back to bed, and I might suggest that you do the same."

"I will later," he waved her suggestion off, "I have too much evil thinking and planning to do. After all," he grinned at her fully, "I am Jack Spicer, evil boy genius."

"Well evil boy genius, when you're done, don't be so evil that you won't lock the door behind you when you come back inside. If you please." She informed him, before starting off across the yard and toward the house. Upon stepping inside, her thoughts wandered for a moment about what had just happened, but she only shook her head and continued on quietly, so not to wake Raimundo. Angel wouldn't have ever admitted at the moment, but she had just acquired a very deep soft spot for Jack Spicer.


	5. Chapter 5

Over at the house Angel had been at almost two days ago, the two guys of the band sat conversing with one another. Trent, sitting behind the drum set, was tapping out a low monotonous tone on the snare as he thought of something, but then cast his glance up to Sanjivan, the tapping ceasing suddenly as he asked, "So what are you doing on this Saturday night San?"

The young blonde guy only gave a small shrug, "I'm not sure. I may go get Ceria and take her out somewhere…I'm just not sure where yet. Why, what are you going to do?"

"Hmmm," Trent pondered a moment, "I want to have some fun. Drink a little, dance a little, but I don't really want to do it alone."

"What about that one girl?" San mentioned.

"Nah," Trent grimaced, "That's over. She started to bore me. I hated listening to her ramble on and on about this and that." He began in a mock voice, "_Oh my parents are so mean to me they don't let me do anything. The other night I wanted to like go out with my girlfriends, but since one of them was smoking, my parents told me no. Can you believe that!?_" He rolled his eyes, "One things for sure, she never lacks the drama but it's just not for me. I mean I'm all for hearing a girl's problems, but she was a walking talking ball of troubles, and too much for me."

"I see. Well, why don't we talk to Angel when she gets here about going out and doing something tonight? It could be fun, all of us getting together to have a good time." San suggested.

"I'd thought about it, but I wasn't sure if you would want to come, but hey if you want to go, I'm all for it. Was she supposed to be here today?' he asked, but just as soon as the words came out of his mouth, he heard the door to Angel's car slam shut. However, the both of them stood up from their positions when two other doors slammed behind hers. Trent and Sanjivan walked to the edge of the garage, immediately noticing the two new faces that followed Angel, their glances both going to one another. As Angel walked on to the garage, she walked past the two of them, ignoring the questioning looks upon their faces, but Trent was the one to turn and ask, "Uhm…Angel, who's the newbs?"

"Friends of mine," she turned and looked at him, "I thought it would be fun to bring them along so they could listen to us play. I hope it won't be a problem."

"No," San turned from the door, finally taking his eyes off the two guys that now stood just outside the garage, "It's no problem at all, but aren't you going to introduce them to us."

"Oh," she nodded passively, "Sure." Going over to where Jack and Raimundo stood, she cast them a glance and motioned toward her friends, "Jack, Raimundo, this is Sanjivan and Trent. Trent, San this is Jack and Raimundo."

"Oh," Trent nodded to the two of them, "Welcome to the garage of _Seven_, we hope you enjoy the music."

"Music," Raimundo questioned, but his eyes lit up as he looked around finally taking note of the instruments around the area. Casting a glance and a smile to Angel, he asked, "Man…you are in a band? You didn't even mention it."

"Ah," Angel only shrugged, "I don't make a big deal out of it." She replied as she reached over and picked up her bass guitar. As she slid the strap on around her neck, she merely looked at the two of them, "Just sit back and enjoy the show."

"Indeed," Sanjivan agreed, "You now have front row seats to a free concert…within a garage." He smiled playfully. Raimundo cracked a smile, but it quickly faded as Jack walked on past him and went over leaning himself against one of the walls inside. Jack had merely begun to ignore Raimundo as best as he could, though their scuffling had continued on the way over, resulting in them both sitting in the back of the car. Passing a glare to Jack, Raimundo slipped on inside, propping himself against the opposite wall as Jack, daggers flying from his eyes. However, both their attention was diverted when the beat from the drummer filled the air, followed by the music.

The rock style of the music overrun the air around them, allowing their thoughts for the moment to subside from one another, and somehow all four of their eyes swayed toward Angel who was intent and concentrating on her playing.

Jack watched with a certain admiration as her fingers plucked at the four strings on the bass, and slowly his eyes led him up to her face, which, to him, looked so perfect. He thought about the previous night and their conversation, and now as he thought of it he was wishing it could have lasted a little longer. He had been shocked yet taken by her response to him, but most of all the meekness he had caught within her once hardened eyes. Raimundo, who was also off in his own thoughts, watched her intently knowing that the girl he was staring at, was going to be hard to reach, but it only gave him that much more determination to win her over. He liked how her black hair shined under the florescent lights of the garage, giving her a glow that made her appear a lot like an angel to him. He had wondered what it was about her that attracted him so, but instead of trying to figure it out, he decided to just let himself be overcome without reason.

With a sigh from both of their mouths, the two visitors looked away from their daydreams, but upon doing so their eyes met again and once again the evil glares staggered across the room. Raimundo allowed himself to rest completely on the wall, his arms making it up into a cross, but never once did his eyes fall astray from Jack's. Jack followed suit never once allowing his doubts of the situation to show through.

Suddenly, the music ended causing the two of them to snap out of their state and their attention spans were once again focused normally. Angel allowed the guitar to hang around her neck by its strap, and her attention was turned to Trent who now spun himself on the seat to look at her.

"Hey Angel," he called across the garage, "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing really, why?" she asked.

"Me and San were talking about going out and doing something. We thought it would be fun if you came along. Do you want to?" he questioned.

"Where are you going?"

"We're not sure yet, but if you want to go, you can help us decide. Also," he motioned with his thumb toward Jack and Raimundo, "You can bring your new friends if you like, but…only if you bring Kelly." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well, I'll have to get a hold of her and see if she wants to come, though I'm almost sure she will, but sure…I'll come along." She agreed. Trent nodded then looked back at San, "Alright then, all we have to do is decide where to go."

"I'm all for the arcade." San spoke up.

"Arcade," Trent's mouth curved down, "But I want to dance…and drink."

"Why can't we do both," Angel suggested, "I mean we can meet early, go to the arcade first, then we can head from there to the club."

"Hmmm," Trent pondered hard then agreed, "Okay…that will work. We'll meet at the arcade first. Yeah!" he shouted out, and then turned back to the drums pounding out another beat, that led to another song.

Once the song was over, Sanjivan sat the guitar aside, informing the rest of the group, "Well, I was hoping for a longer practice today, but if we're going to do this tonight, I have to go get ready. I'm not even sure yet if Ceria can go, so I need to go ask."

"Yeah," Angel also stepped forward, "And I need to go and find Kelly. So, should we all meet back here at about seven?"

"Sounds good to me," San nodded, "I'll be back then."

"Later San," Trent waved to his buddy, but turned back when there was a tap on his shoulder. His eyes met up with Angel's there, as she stated, "I need to talk to you."

"I didn't do it." He denied.

"Trent," she glared at him, "For real."

"Okay," he turned to face her, "What is it?"

"Not here," she pointed to the door that led in the house, "There."

"Okay," he stated unsure, as he stood up, but without any further questions he headed on inside. Angel looked to Jack then to Raimundo then back to Jack again as she held up her pointer finger, "Hold on just a second."

"No problem." They both replied as she disappeared within the house.

Once inside, she met Trent over at the couch and looked up at him, "Listen…I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, anything." He shrugged.

"I need you to take those two out somewhere and get them some clothes for tonight…"

"But Angel," he broke in, "I don't have any money."

"Taken care of," she pulled her wallet out and took out some money, "I'm buying. I just need you to take them out to get the items. Give them some guy time…you know."

"But Angel," he hem-hawed around, "I don't know the first thing about buying other guys clothes; I mean my style is easy, but what if they don't like it."

"Let them pick out their own." She sighed, "Listen…I need you to do this. I've got to find Kelly, among other things, and we are going to need girl time to prepare. If you don't do this, she may not get to come." Angel provoked him.

"Alright," he took the money from her hand, "But I had better not regret this." He warned her. She only shook her head positively, "You won't. Now…I'm going to go let them know, then I'm going to go." She turned but then spun back, "Oh and Trent…be nice."

"Hey," he gave her a smug look, "I'm always nice."

"I mean it." Her smile faded.

"So am I." he assured her. She only gave him one last glance, then nodded and went back out to the garage. When she appeared, both Raimundo and Jack stood straight from their positions against the wall, Raimundo informing her, "Man Angel, your band is great."

"Thanks," she nodded to him, "Uhm…listen you two, I need you guys to stay here for a while if you will."

"Here?" Raimundo questioned.

"What for?" Jack stepped up.

"Trent, the drummer, is going to take you guys out to get some clothes. We're going dancing tonight, and I thought you might like something a little different to wear. While you are doing that, I'm going to get Kelly and the two of us are going to get ready. I'll then be meeting you all back over here at seven."

"But I want to go with you." Jack told her.

"Stop whining Spicer." Raimundo told him, "We'll be fine. You go ahead and get ready…we'll go with your friend."

"I'm not whining," Jack glared at Raimundo. Angel looked at him and gave a slight smile, "I promise I'll be back, just give me a bit, okay?"

"Alright," Jack agreed reluctantly, "I'll go."

"Thanks." Angel nodded, "I'll see you guys at seven." She then turned and walked from the garage and to her car. Both of them watched her, Raimundo commenting, "Dang…she's some kind of woman."

Jack only glared from the corner of his eyes as he grumbled, "She doesn't like you."

"How do you know?" Raimundo shot back.

"Because I do," Jack retorted and turned to leave, but had forgotten about the drum set sitting behind him, which he tumbled over, knocking himself and the large floor tom to the ground. Raimundo only busted out laughing, "Yeah, what a way to set an impression Spicer." He then headed on toward the door of the garage, leaving Jack there by himself.

Seven eventually rolled around, and Trent stood outside his bathroom door, knocking on it in a low and repetitive manner. Leaning in, he laid his face against the wood and mumbled lowly, "Are you ever going to come out of there?"

"No." Jack's voice came from inside.

"Come on man," Trent told him, "Others need the bathroom too. What's up?"

"I don't want to come out and let people see me like this." He still refused.

"Why not? Come on," Trent tried to coax him, "Just let me see what's so bad about it."

"If I go out like this, "Jack pulled the door open and glanced down at himself in the black tank top and matching pants, "People will stare at my skin. As you can see," he informed, "I am white."

"So what?" Trent shot back, "Angel's just as pasty as you and trust me…she dresses a lot skimpier than that sometimes. Don't worry about it, besides, what's the point of dressing up if you don't want people to stare at you." Without warning, Trent reached out and grabbed Jack's arm, pulling him from the bathroom, "Now…if you'll excuse me, I need to get dressed too."

As Jack stumbled into the hallway there, he turned back to say something to Trent, but only got the door slammed in his face. His eyebrows drew down into a scowl, but deciding to let it be, he turned only to stare Raimundo in the face.

"Hey," Raimundo pulled at the long sleeves of the dark shirt he wore, "Check me out. I must say I have never looked better, and," he reached up and unbuttoned the top two buttons on the shirt, then ran his hands to the collar, curling it around in a neat fashion, "Angel is bound to notice me."

"Yeah right," Jack huffed at him. Raimundo grinned as he finally took note of Jack's attire and he nodded, "Hey, Spicer, look at you. Man," he reached out and slapped him on the arm, "You should really consider getting some sun."

"That's it," Jack exasperated as Raimundo continued past him. Frustrated, he continued down the hall and into the living room where he took a seat on the couch and pouted lowly to himself, "I'm not going. What's the point?"

Just as he said that, there was a _ding_ from the doorbell behind him, and he looked around to see if anyone was going to answer it. When no one came, he stood up from the couch and went over pulling the door open, however, his mouth dropped open and he suddenly became speechless when he saw Angel on the porch. She was dressed in a black velvet vest, its sheer sleeves showing just a hint of her skin beneath. Her skirt was short and pleated, with a plaid print on it, her black stockings reaching to just a few inches below the hem of the skirt. The twist her hair was pulled up in only topped the outfit off, making her appear more perfect than ever before.

"Hey," she greeted to him with a smile, "Look at you."

Finally taking his eyes off of her, he took a glance back down at himself becoming disgusted again, "What about it?"

"What?" she walked past him with a laugh, "Nothing…you look nice, but…" reaching into her pocket she pulled out a slick ribbon and walked over to him, "I was going to let Kelly wear this, but she already had one so…" she stood to his back and moved her arms to the front of him. He flinched as she did so, his hand automatically grabbing her wrist, but gently she moved her arm with his hand and brought the ribbon around his neck, where she fastened it in the back with some Velcro.

As she moved her arms away, Jack reached up and touched the choker on his neck, now asking, "Aren't these things for girls?"

"Maybe where you're from they are, but around here, guys wear them too. If you don't like it, "she glanced up at him, "You can take it off."

"No." he reached up and placed his hand to it as though she was going to rip it off of him, "I'll wear it."

Angel only smirked at him, but turned to the hall as Trent stepped out of the bathroom. He was dressed similar to that of Raimundo; however, his pants were dark instead of white like Rai's. Angel only shook her head, "I see you're going with your same old look."

"Hey," he grinned, "It works for me, and you look…man…" his thoughts wandered for a moment, "Did Kelly come?"

"She's waiting in the car for us." Angel told him.

"Oh yeah, "he remembered, "San called me, he said his mom was going to drop them off at the arcade. He said Ceria can't go dancing tonight, but that they could spend some time with us at the arcade for a while."

"Alright." She nodded, "So is everyone ready?"

"Yeah, just let me go get that one dude. He was getting dressed in my room a little bit ago." He turned and dashed down the hallway, soon returning with Raimundo. Angel looked him over as he came into the room and smiled, "See Trent, one went with your look, but…I like the white pants more." She nodded.

"Alright, alright," Trent started to the door, "Let's just get going. I'm ready to have some fun. Kelly…" he stated to himself as he walked out the door and off the porch. Angel only sighed and then motioned to the door with her head, "Come on guys, and let's go have some fun." Reaching out, she hooked each one her arms within each one of their arms, then lead them out the door, closing it behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

The arcade _dinged_ and _bleeped_ with the sound of all the machine's that were being played, blending in with the voices of many people that inhabited the place. Angel and the others, had met up with Sanjivan and his girlfriend Ceria just outside the building, and together they now made their way through the crowd within. Raimundo careened his neck from side to side, taking in the sights around him, and he was wishing he had some money to play some of the games on. Walking over to one of the video game machines against the wall, he glanced over it, it reminding him of one of the games he liked to play back at his home, and it caused a frown to come upon his face. He thought of Omi, the short monk boy, and Kimiko and how she had pulled his shoe off, then Clay, his cowboy friend crossed his mind. However, his thoughts were broken when Angel came up behind him, placing her hand upon his shoulder. He couldn't help but smile at her touch and she asked, "You want to play it?"

"It could be fun," he nodded to her. Reaching into the small purse she carried with her, she pulled out some ones and handed them over to him. He only gave her a worried look and shook his head, "I'm sorry, Angel I can't take this."

"Please," she insisted, "I want you to have a good time."

"Are you sure?" he double checked. Her nod was all he needed to get him going, and with one last smile, he turned from her and went over to the change machine to get some tokens for the game.

Angel left him there, as she made her way over to the dance game Trent and Kelly had perched themselves upon, and watched as Kelly smoked Trent in the game. Angel raised her arm in the air and called out, "Yeah, go Kel!"

Kelly only grinned as she glanced back over her shoulder for just a moment, and then went back to the game, concentrating on it, so she could get the higher score. Angel laughed at her friends on the contraption, but the laugh fell to that of a smile when her eyes wandered across the arcade, and over the air hockey game, falling upon Jack standing before one of the claw machines. She watched him for a moment from a distance then decided to wonder over and see if he wanted to play.

Jack saw her coming from within the mirror that sat in the back of the machine, but he pretended he didn't notice as she reached out and tapped him on the shoulder. He let go of the handle he had been holding onto and turned to her as she asked, "Play a game with me?"

"What game?" he asked. Angel's finger turned back behind them, as she pointed across the way at the air hockey game she had just passed. Jack stared at it for a moment, and then leaned in sneering at her, "You're on sister!"

"Great," she beamed, "Prepare to go down."

"Yeah right." He passively waved his hand at her as the two of them made their way over to the device. Angel pumped some coins into it, and soon the little plastic puck fell down, and air began to stream up from the hundreds of tiny holes that lay in the small rink. Jack reached out and grabbed the plastic blue blocker on his side of the table, as Angel threw the puck onto the table and hit it across at him.

Blocking her serve, he slapped it back across to her, but she also blocked his attempt to gain a point. Several serves later, Angel jumped up and down as she finally got the little puck into the slit that lay on Jack's side of the table. With a look of determination now, he reached down and picked the plastic back up and placed it to the table and with much force, he hit it across the table back in her direction, and though Angel tried to block it, it soared past her and into her goal… also giving him a point.

Points rose during the game, however, as the timer on the clock ticked down to it's last second, Jack scored his eighth point against Angel, making him the victor in their little game. Tossing the little blue blocker back on the table, he let out a _whoo-hoo_ as he shouted, "I won! Now who rules you!" he pointed at her, "I do."

Angel only looked at him, finding his smile, even with his yellowish teeth, cute. She allowed a crooked grin to slide onto her face as he celebrated his victory, but then motioned him on with her so they could go and find something else to do.

As the night pressed on, Angel and her group bid farewell to Sanjivan, and they then headed out to the club that lay in another part of the downtown area. The Revolution was packed as usual, but the only cover charge was for the three guys. Every Saturday, there was never a cover charge for a lady guest, so the five of them all walked in for as little as twenty dollars.

Since the club served some alcoholic drinks on the weekends, everyone in the group received a red stamp on their hand, all except Trent who had fooled the bouncer with a fake ID he had picked up from a friend. The dance floor was crowded as they walked in, and it seemed they may never find a table, until Kelly finally saw one in the corner close to the bathrooms. The music pounded in the speakers as the five of them took a seat at the table, Angel handing over some money to Trent for drinks for them all.

Glancing out to the dance floor, a smile crept onto Raimundo's face as he thought of dancing to this music. He knew he wasn't a totally bad dancer, but the thought of actually asking Angel to dance with him, kinda tied his stomach in knots. He knew he would as some point in the night, and perhaps even Kelly who looked as equally pretty. He swore as his eyes passed between the two of them that they could be sisters, but blushed profusely as Kelly noticed him staring. He only shot her a slight grin, and then turned to look out at the dance floor and wait for the awkward moment to pass.

About thirty minutes had passed, and no one but Trent had even bothered to get up and dance any, so happily, Kelly reached over and took Angel's hand, dragging her out to the dance floor. Angel gratefully accepted as she joined her friend on the dance floor, and the two girls began moving together to the pounding music.

Jack couldn't help but notice the flippy thing going on with Angel's skirt as she danced, revealing to him more than he had ever thought he would see on a girl. With a slight guilty feeling, he looked away for a moment, but found his eyes to keep wandering back to skirt and the high upper part of Angel's thigh and hip.

Raimundo, taking notice of Jack's gawking, moved over in the chair next to him, his jaw dropping at the sight he now saw. He grinned fiendishly though, as he reached out and elbowed Jack in the side, "It's quite a sight, huh?"

"What?" Jack shouted over the music, "What are you talking about?"

"I think you know." Raimundo returned as he grabbed hold of Jack's head and turned it back to Angel, her flipping skirt being the first thing his eyes rested on. Jack only blushed as he jerked his head from Raimundo's grasp and came around glaring at him, "I…I'm not looking at that."

"Yeah right, you know, I think when she's done… I'm going to ask her to dance." He teased, hoping to get a slight jealous feud going on. Jack only got a smug look on his face as he stated, "Go ahead, if you think you can keep up with her."

"Are you kidding me?" Raimundo was shocked, "You got it then…when she's done."

Jack, though he was trying to keep it from coming out, could feel the jealousy creeping up within him, knowing very well, he probably would not and could not keep up with Angel on the dance floor. Raimundo, however, he knew was more agile than himself and he kept telling himself that Angel would fall for him the moment they got on the dance floor with one another. Allowing his head to fall, he propped it within the palms of his hands, but quickly looked up when there was a tap on his shoulder. Turning, he kind of wished but was unsure of it being Angel. However, his eyes grew wide when they fell upon Elena there.

"Hello!" she beamed at him, "I couldn't help but notice you sitting over here, so I thought I would come over and ask if you would dance with me."

Jack only stared at her, unsure of what to say or do, but grinned evilly as he cast a glance over to Raimundo. His smile widened, though it seemed impossible, and he shook his head, "You know, I'm not really up for it… but that guy over there has been going on about you all night. I'm sure he would love to!"

Elena's head turned to Raimundo, and a large smile crossed her lips as her head bobbed up and down, "Really?"

Jack only nodded to her and kept the laugh stifled in as she walked over and grabbed Raimundo up by the arm, "Come on lover boy! Let's dance!"

"What!?" Raimundo shouted over the music, but was dragged out to the dance floor by the persistent girl. Jack could no longer hold the laugh in as he busted out in deep gales of laughter at Raimundo, and came around as Angel exited the dance floor, watching him. Taking a seat next to him, she asked, "What's so funny?"

Jack merely pointed across the way at Elena and Raimundo out on the floor, now dancing to a new song that had come on. Angel, as well as Kelly couldn't help but spread a grin, as laughs began to bubble up. Kelly's laughter was cut, however as Trent came over and offered his hand in a dance. Gazing up at him, she merely nodded and took his awaiting hand and followed him out onto the floor.

Angel admired her two friends and the undeniable feelings between them, then turned her attention back to Jack. After exchanging glances for a moment, she reached out and took his hand, "Want to dance?"

"Huh?" his eyes grew huge as she asked him that, but most of all his hand grew clammy as hers wrapped his up. Despite how much he wanted to pull his hand away, he allowed it to remain as she asked again, "Dance with me?"

"Uhm…" he tried hard to think of what he wanted to do, but only allowed his head to nod as he stated, "Sure."

"Come on then." She stood up, allowing his hand to fall from hers, and slowly he stood up following her, the image of the skirt coming to his mind. Though they were standing apart, his heart was still racing as Angel's body began to move around seductively to the music they now danced to together.

Knowing he couldn't end up looking like a fool, he began to step, allowing the music to guide him as he also danced, despite how embarrassed it made him feel to move his body in this manner. Angel smiled at him as she watched him get the hang of it, thus deciding to move in closer, barely grazing his body with hers. Jack's breath seemed to suck from him, as parts of her body he had only thought about, touched him in a way that made him blush. Though he felt a little embarrassed by the action, he liked the feeling of it, and wondered why suddenly his hands had begun to ache. Shaking them out, he seemed to become totally entranced by her and her perfect body, however, just as he had become totally comfortable with the dancing they were doing, the song ended.

Angel immediately stopped dancing as the music silenced, unaware of how she had just affected the boy, or how her touch on his shoulder now made him feel. As they exited the floor, she nodded to him, "You did pretty good. Ever danced before?"

"Not," he squeaked slightly, but cleared his throat and continued, "Not like that."

"I see." She realized what was going on, "Well, you did pretty good."

Jack nodded, trying to shake the feeling as Angel took a long drink, but it quickly slipped away as Raimundo now appeared and offered his hand to her, the serene look in his eyes telling all as he asked, "Dance with me Angel?"

Placing the cup, she had now drained, back onto the table she merely nodded and smiled, "Sure, I'd love to."

"Love to?" Raimundo questioned as he passed a secret glance to Jack, "What a shock."

"Why?" Angel asked as she followed him out onto the floor. Raimundo only shook his head as he took her in his arms for the slow dance that had now begun to flow from the speakers. As Raimundo's arm slid in on the bend of her waist, and his other hand gently held to Angel's, Jack jerked his eyes away from them, and then allowed his head to fall upon the table and rest there. He moaned loudly, knowing it wouldn't be heard over the music, "Why am I doing this, and why can't he be that short bald monk kid? No…" he squeaked and rolled his eyes, "Of all the people in the world for me to get stranded with, it had to be the one that can beat me out of a girl, especially one like her."

Out on the dance floor, Raimundo held to Angel, deciding in this moment he would do anything to win the love of this girl. With his nose so close to her hair, he couldn't help but smell her alluring aroma, and with each second that ticked away, his feelings for her became more and more unbearable to keep inside.

Angel, her eyes staring down at the medallion around Raimundo's neck, she wondered what he was thinking of, but had a strange feeling as he gently squeezed her hand to get her attention. Looking up at him, time seemed to slow extensively as their eyes met, and he flashed a winning smile at her. However, the smile faded to that of seriousness as he got lost in her eyes and stated, "I've never met a girl like you before."

"Probably not," she replied, "I'm sure the one's you have met are better than me."

"No," he shook his head, "Angel… though I'm dimensions away from my own home, I wouldn't want to be away from it with anyone else but you. Somehow, you've brought me a comfort I couldn't have ever thought of feeling."

"I only gave you a place to stay… it's not like it was anything special."

"From someone else," he blinked slowly, "I don't think it could have been more special. Please…"

"Please what…" she asked as her heart sped up and his lips drew in nearer to hers. Unsure of how to react to his offer, she simply reached up and placed her fingertips to his lips gently, and shook her head, "I'm sorry Raimundo. You're a great guy and all, but this… I'm just not ready for this."

"It's," he felt a little ashamed, "it's alright. I understand… I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize," she smiled slightly and then took a step back as the song now ended. Raimundo sighed as they turned, and together, left the dance floor.

Slowly now, the night pressed onward, the dances between Angel and Jack having come to a complete halt. She had taken note of him becoming a little stand-offish, and knew immediately it had something to do with the dance she had shared with Raimundo. Though she hadn't mentioned it to Rai, in the moment he had tried to kiss her, it wasn't the last thing she had expected, but indeed in her own mind, the wrong person. Now sitting beside Jack, she knew as she sat there, her feelings for him but it didn't seem to stop the silence between them. Slowly, she dipped the cherry for her soda up and down in the liquid, before finally taking a drink of it. As the soda went down her throat, she listened intently to the song that now brushed out of the speakers, and its softness gave her an idea. Reaching over, she tapped lightly on Jack's shoulder, and once he turned and looked at her, she stood up, "Won't you dance with me? Please."

He thought of how it had looked with her and Raimundo, but the lack of a smile upon her face silently screamed at him that she was no longer having a good time. Standing, he was unsure, but reached out and took her hand, a smile also refusing to make it to his mouth. Once out on the floor, she softly moved her hand into his, and with her other one, placed his free arm lightly around her waist.

Jack, though trying to tell himself all kinds of reasons as to why she was doing this, felt the returning feeling he had forgotten about from earlier. Closing his eyes, he breathed deep trying to keep a grip on himself, and shove the nervousness back to where it was coming from. Gently, the two of them swayed upon the dance floor, the awkwardness melting away with every ticking second.

Angel, loving the feeling of his arm around her, knew she had to give him a sign of how things actually were, so leaned in and lay her head lightly upon his shoulder. Jack's heart began to pound in his chest as he felt her breath upon his skin, and it seemed to soar at her being so close to him. Taking it a step at a time, to keep control over his overflowing emotions, he slightly and little by little moved his arm around her more, pulling her closer. He hadn't wanted her to know how he felt, out of fear of rejection, but in this moment, she was making it awfully hard.

Smiling to herself, Angel loved the feel of his arm tighten around her, and she wondered how it had gone from him being an annoying boy, to him becoming someone she wanted to always be around. Feeling her nervousness also, Jack leaned in and laid his head lightly on top of hers and closed his eyes to take in every second of the moment. However, the moment was ripped from it's seams as suddenly, from what seemed like no where, Jack and Angel were torn apart, and he was shoved completely to the other side of the room, and then shoved into the wall by his throat.

Gasping for air, he clawed at the hands of the one that held him there, his eyes falling upon a face he had never seen. The yellow eyes of the large wolf man pierced him like jagged knives and his lip curled back as he growled, "What in the hell made you think you could touch my girl you good for nothing fuck!?"

"What?" Jack managed to squeak, as he still pried at the fingers that blocked his air.

"Jeremiah," Angel's voice called from behind, "Let him go!"

The wolf man only turned his head, glaring at her, but was taken off guard as Jack brought one of his feet forward and kicked him hard, right in his stomach. Allowing his grip to loosen, the large wolf man doubled over, and Jack fell to the floor gasping for air. Angel came in between them and stood before the stranger, "Don't start this tonight… just go on home."

"Why," he finally gathered himself and stood back up, towering over her, "So you can go around… fucking with someone else?"

"No," she shook her head, "Because you and I… are no more."

"I'll be the judge of that," he reached out and gripped her arm tightly within his grasp, and started dragging her across the floor, "You're coming with me."

"No I'm not," she screamed out and leaned in, sinking her teeth deep into his arm. He yelled out, but only pulled his other hand back and whacked her across the head. Angel yelled out, thus letting her grip go, and fell to the floor, holding to her head.

Jack stood up from the wall now, and watched the scene, wondering what there was he could do about it, but at the same time knew there was no way he could take the huge guy on. Reaching over, he pulled Raimundo over, by the sleeve, and pushed him toward the two, demanding, "Do your wind thing!"

"What!?" Raimundo called, "No way! I can't!"

"Do it!" Jack screamed at him. Raimundo, skeptical, simply stepped forward placing his palms together. Pulling them apart slightly, he called out in a loud and dominating voice, "Wind!"

In complete shock to him and everyone around him, a large gust of wind came from his direction, knocking both Angel and Jeremiah forward, but sending the wolf man flying to the front of the building, where he came to a rest on the floor after hitting a wall.

Raimundo pulled his hands back, and brought one of them up, staring at it as he stated, "Wow…I can still do it."

Without hesitation, Jack rushed over and helped Angel up off the floor asking, "Are you okay? I thought we were going to die!"

"I'm fine," she stood up with his help, "But I want to go home now."

"Okay." He nodded and then together, the group walked out the door, just missing the police that were coming down the street toward the place.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at Trent's house, Trent sat kneeled down in front of Angel, checking over the mark that was now on her arm. Reaching up, she brushed his hand away and assured, "I'm fine…really. It's just a stupid bruise."

"I know that." Trent told her, "But it must hurt."

"It does, but it's no big deal." She passed her glance up to Jack, "Where is Raimundo?"

"I don't know." He merely shrugged, hating it because she asked about him. Trent stood up and headed to the door, "He was in here on the couch. I'll get him."

"Angel," Kelly stepped forward, "That bastard needs to die. He can't keep doing you this way."

"I know that Kel, but since I didn't stick around to press charges there's not much I can do, or really that I want to do. I'm just tired now, and ready to go home and crawl in bed."

"Who was talking about the cops doing something?" Kelly asked as her eyes shifted away from her friend. Angel knew what she was thinking, but only passed it off with a shake of her head. Kelly turned with a sigh, "I'll be waiting in the car for you when you're ready to go."

"I'll be right there." Angel told her as Raimundo came through the door. He looked across the room at her sitting on one of the empty milk crates, and stepped on over beside Jack and in front of her. A smile absent from his face, he looked down at her, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she laughed slightly realizing how annoying that question was becoming, "I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay," he nodded, "I'm all ears."

"Uhm…" she passed a nervous gaze up to Jack as she requested, "Alone please."

"Alone?" his head came around and he looked at her. Once again, the jealousy returned and his eyebrows drew downward in disbelief and anger as he waved them on with his hand and walked out the door.

Raimundo watched him go, and then turned back to Angel, "What is it?"

"I just have a question." She looked up at him. He nodded to her as she continued, "What in the hell was that thing you did back there? I mean first you do the jump thing when I almost hit you, and now…wind. Who are you, and what are you? Normal people don't have things like that going on with them."

"Most normal people don't, I know," he smiled as a laugh escaped him, "But I am not really from here am I?"

"What the hell does that mean?" she noticed the glint in his eyes as he said that. He knelt down in front of her, and reached up pushing the hair behind her ear as he stated, "Angel, it's just a gift that I have. To be honest, it's the last thing on my mind right now. When I did that and realized that I saved you from that…guy…" his eyes shifted, "I realized just how my feelings for you are. I know I haven't known you long, but I want to get to know you…if you would allow me to."

"Raimundo," she had to look away, "As flattering as that is…we've already been over this."

"No," he shook his head, "We've been over me wanting to kiss you. This is different."

"My answer is still the same." she told him, focusing her eyes in on her guitar. Reaching out, he placed his fingertips under her chin and turned her face to his as he stated, "Why not? What are you so afraid of? If it's that guy… you don't have to worry about it."

"No," she disagreed, "It's not that at all. It's more complicated than that."

"What? Please tell me."

"Raimundo… I like someone else." She allowed her eyes to follow out the door Jack had gone out of, "And until I find out if I can get this person, I don't want to think of anyone else. You're a great person, but I don't want to cause you unnecessary hurt."

"I see," he allowed his hand to fall limp from her face, "Spicer, you have a thing for him…don't you?"

Angel only sighed as she nodded her head. Raimundo watched her intently as many questions came into his head causing him to ask, "Why? What does he have that I don't, other than weird make-up?"

"Why? Why do you find it so hard to believe that I can have feelings for him?" she shot back. Raimundo only shrugged, "I don't know. I guess because back in our world, he was nothing but the creepy insignificant guy that did nothing but cause trouble for us…however…"

"I don't know him that way." Angel remarked.

"…you don't know him that way." He grinned now as he agreed with her. Coming up, his eyes met with hers and he merely shook his head as he stated, "You know, you really are something else, and this, I think, is why I want to get to know you so bad, but hey," he stood up, "If you say this is what you want…I'll try to understand it, but I really wish you'd give me a chance."

"I could," she stated but her voice then dropped low, "But first I have to give myself a chance."

"Okay then, but for your own sake, I hope you don't see the same side of him that I have."

"I guess I'll deal with that when it comes." She stood up also, "But for now, I think we need to head home. It's only getting later."

"I'll be out in a minute." He agreed as he then walked into the house, closing the door behind him. Angel looked toward the door Jack had gone out, and went over pulling it open stepping out onto the steps that lay outside. Going down them, she looked around for him, but didn't see him even as she came around the house. Going over to the car, she pulled the door open, staring at Kelly there, and asked, "Kel… did you see Jack come this way?"

"Yeah," Kelly nodded and pointed down the street, "But he just kept going. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen to me. What did you say?"

"Nothing…" she felt sadness now, "I didn't say anything. Listen," she grabbed her keys up and handed them over to Kelly, "Take Raimundo to the house, and find yourself a place to sleep also. I'm going to go and find Jack."

"Are you sure?" Kelly asked as she gently took the keys, "I'll wait here for you if you want."

"No," she shook her head, "You go ahead. I'll get a way home."

"Alright," Kelly got up out of the passenger's seat and stood up outside the car with Angel. Silence took over for a moment, but the mood lightened when Kelly leaned in and hugged Angel tightly, "Be careful out there."

"Okay." Angel hugged her back and then after letting go, started off down the street in the direction Jack had gone.

Angel walked along in the quiet of the night, her footsteps being the only thing she heard as she continued down the sidewalk. As she walked, she looked from side to side and in every corner for Jack. Unfortunately, it seemed no matter how much she walked and looked, she couldn't find him anywhere. Guilt began to set in on her as she still pressed forward, and she asked herself, "Why didn't I just let him stay?"

"Because," a voice crackled from behind her, "It's meant for him to leave."

"What?" she spun back, catching sight of something off in the trees beside her, but upon glimpsing at it, Angel's mind was flooded with that of images like she saw in her dreams. In her waking moment though, the images seemed more horrifying than that of a dream, as the street around her began to spin. However, amazingly, she didn't seem to become dizzy at this fact. Scared though, she reached out in front of her, her hand grasping as she called out, "Jack! Where are you!?"

As she did, everything seemed to come to a screeching halt, and as she turned, Angel noticed him across the street on the opposite sidewalk. Her breath stopped for a moment as she saw him, and without hesitation, she darted across the street toward him. As she drew nearer, she reached out to touch his back, but was sent reeling backwards as he screamed at her, "Don't touch me!"

"Jack please!" she pleaded with him, but as he turned, the hate in his eyes caused her to stay in her position, seemingly frozen. As she stood, looking him dead in the eyes, his face twisted to that of a maniacal distortion and he mimicked in a horrid voice, "Jack please!"

"No!" she called out, "Why!?"

"Why?" he returned to her, "WHY!!?" As he screeched the last deafening question, he reached out to her, his hands grasping sadistically, causing Angel to turn and run back down the sidewalk in the direction she had come. As she ran away from the terrible sight, tears streamed from her eyes, but suddenly with a loud _thunk_, she came to a sudden stop as she was caught by Jack who was now in front of her.

"Noooo!" she screamed out as she beat upon his chest, "Let me go!"

"Angel," he called to her, still holding to her waist, "Angel, what happened!?"

"Jack!" she opened her eyes, seeing the hateful look gone now, and without warning, she collapsed to the ground, heaving and crying. Jack kneeled down beside her, placing his hand upon her shoulder as he asked, "Angel?"

"No," she whispered, "What is happening to me?"

"What happened!?" he became irate with her. Her head snapped up and she quickly looked into his eyes to ensure they didn't glare, and upon seeing the worry there, she simply breathed, "I don't know… I don't know what happened. I was walking…to find you, when I heard this terrible voice behind me. I turned to see what it was, but all I saw was…" she shook her head, "I don't know what it was. Was there even anything there at all?"

"Angel," he leaned down to see her face better, "I think you need to go home and go to bed."

"Where did you go?" she finally began to push the confusion aside.

"I just needed to get away. You said you wanted to talk to wind boy alone…" his eyes fell away from her. Angel's head slowly nodded as she stated, "Yes…I needed to talk to him about that thing he did." She copied his hand movement, "That was really strange."

"That's what you wanted to talk to him about?" Jack cocked an eyebrow, as a shameful feeling began to come over him.

"Yeah," she replied, "I was wondering how he did that."

"I don't know." He took a seat on the sidewalk next to her, allowing his legs to extend out in front of him. Angel, pulled her knees up to her chest, and lay her head down on her arms as she said lowly, "Something just happened to me. Something strange, but… I can't explain it. I was looking for you, and I thought I found you but you were glaring at me. You were so threatening and mean…I ran away. It was almost like one of those dreams, but… I was awake." She closed her eyes.

Jack, though she couldn't see him, smiled happily as he asked, "I was mean in your dream… so mean I scared you away!?"

Angel's eyes popped open and she only stared somberly at him, "Yes," she reminded him, "It was scary… _you_ were scary."

"Oh," he saw the look in her eyes, "And… that's not a good thing?"

"No," she snapped and then raised her head up, "Do you think this is funny?"

Jack realized he had made a mistake and quickly shook his head, "No… I don't think it's funny. It's just… I've always wanted to be so mean I would scare people, but…" he stopped when he noticed how she looked at him, "What?"

"Nothing." She turned her head away and stared down the way toward the area she had just run away from. Jack reached out and tapped her on the shoulder, "Angel?"

"What?" she looked back to him.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's alright," she sighed, "I try to make sense of this, but I just can't see you that horrifying… I mean… you wanted to hurt me."

"Hurt you?" he leaned down, the worry returning to his face, and he frowned, "I could never hurt you, ever."

Finally, Angel smiled for him, "That…makes me feel better."

"Angel?" he asked, his eyes now falling away from her, "Do you… like… uhm… wind boy?"

Angel stifled a laugh, "Wind boy…" she then started laughing a little harder, but quickly it faded as she then looked at him, though his eyes refused to meet with hers, "Raimundo… I could like him, but…"

"But what?" his head came up quickly and he now looked at her. Angel slowly blinked, and a sweet smile formed on her lips as she informed him, "I like you more."

Jack gasped out and suddenly his eyes were unable to move from their current position, which was staring her right in the face. Angel's smile disappeared once again, and she continued, "When we danced… I loved it. I wanted it to stay that way, but…" she thought of Jeremiah and she frowned, "It didn't."

"Why?" he asked almost silently, "Why do you like me?"

"I…I'm not quite sure." She shrugged, "There's just something about you, which makes me seek you out. Every time we've been apart, I have always felt this need to seek you out… to find you. I'm not sure why."

"I heard you calling me just now." He pulled his legs up to him also, "When I heard you calling me, I was trying to find you. I thought you were hurt."

"I was scared… I wanted the real you, not that scary thing I saw. For some reason, every time I dream, you are like that, but each time it gets worse. I wish I knew what was going on." She sighed.

"Last night," he spoke, "I heard you in your sleep. I heard you call to me, but I didn't want to wake you up. I knew you had dreamt of me."

"Why didn't you say something?" she asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"Also… I think you are very attractive." She confessed.

"Wha…" his eyes grew wide as she said that, and he was no longer able to give a response. Angel gave him another sweet smile, "On my reasons for why I like you… I think you are attractive. I love your hair." She reached up and ran her fingers through the ends of his fire red hair. Jack felt a large lump form in his throat as she touched him, but it grew ten times in size as her hand then made it down the side of his face, where it rested for a moment. Closing his eyes, he no longer wanted to try and make sense of the situation, and his hand came up resting on top of hers.

Angel, closed her eyes slightly now leaning in slowly, allowing her mouth to gradually and gently brush against his. Jack could have literally sworn he was shocked when their lips touched one another's, and though he had never really kissed a girl in his whole life, somehow what he was supposed to do came naturally. Gingerly, he allowed his tongue to come out of his mouth, licking at her wet and plump lips. Bringing her other hand up, Angel touched the other side of his face, cradling it there as her mouth fell slightly opened letting his warm, sweet tongue inside of her mouth.

As their lips caressed one another's, Jack could no longer feel his body, and the only thing going through his head was the sensation he was getting from her mouth on his. Softly and sweetly, Angel held on for as long as she could, until their faces parted and they both took a huge breath. Angel's insides were twisted in knots at what had just happened, and the experience of it had been even more than what she had anticipated.

Jack, with a deep sigh, let his head fall back as he seemed to loose control of his body and without warning, he flopped his head over into her lap. Angel stared down at him, his eyes closed and a peaceful look upon his face as she reached up and once again ran her fingers through his hair.

"Jack?" she called softly to him.

"Mmmhmm?" was his reply.

"Are you okay?"

"Mmhmmm." He hummed positively to her. Angel's heart was beating wildly as she softly stroked his hair, but knowing it must be late, she whispered, "We should head back to my house. We can't stay out here all night."

"Why not?" he finally rolled over and looked up at her.

"Kelly's probably waiting on me…I can guarantee it."

"Okay," he kind of pouted up, but shoved himself up and then off the ground, "But…" he reached out and offered her his hands. Angel took them and was shocked as he pulled her up and into him, where he planted another soft sweet kiss upon her mouth. Again he sighed afterwards, and with closed eyes he stated, "Mmm…you taste so good."

"I'm glad I have a pleasing taste." She smiled and then pulled at his arm slightly, and together they started down the sidewalk, headed back to her house.

Within the darkness of the temple, back on the other side of dimensions, Omi sat in the middle of a large room, the only light coming from that of candles. Over the past three days, he and his friends as well as their master, had pondered many ways to find Raimundo, but none of them had proven to show any light. With the Golden Tiger Claws out of the picture, Omi knew he had to come up with different way to travel through dimensions in order to find his friend, but in order to do so, he needed complete and udder concentration. Now, here he sat within the main house of the temple, his legs crossed in a yoga form, his fingertips resting upon one another.

His eyes were lightly closed as he focused his thoughts upon Raimundo. His face, his eyes, his voice, anything that would bring that thought to his mind until he came to the point it felt Raimundo was right in the room with him. From behind the darkness of his closed eyelids, Omi was now standing in a dense darkness, but the area around him was solid. Looking out around him, he didn't see anyone around, but could feel the presence of Raimundo, and he knew the connection at this point was inevitable. Closing his eyes once again, he thought hard of his friend, bringing the presence closer, as he then opened his mouth and with a breeze of a whisper he stated, "Raimundo."

Raimundo sat up from the couch he was sleeping on, and looked around the room befuzzled at what had just taken place. Shaking his head, he now suddenly had the voice of the small monk boy in his mind, and as he reached up rubbing his head, he asked aloud, "Omi?"


	8. Chapter 8

The front door to Angel's house opened up as Angel and Jack both walked in. Kelly, sat on the couch there, reading over a book she had found, but she quickly looked up when her friend entered. Angel passed a crooked grin to Kelly as she stated, "I somehow knew you would be waiting. Where's Raimundo?" she looked around, now noticing he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Well," Kelly stood up, placing the book on a table beside the couch, "He told me he had decided to stay over at Trent's. He said he no longer wanted to be a burden on you, and Trent had offered him to stay, so he took it."

"Okay." Angel nodded, knowing that even despite how she had tried, Raimundo had still gotten his heart broken by her. Passing a smile to her friend, she informed, "I guess if you want to then, you can come and sleep with me and Jack can take the couch."

"Sounds good to me," Kelly nodded, and then stepped away from the couch, motioning toward it for Jack. Angel walked back into the hallway, and got into the closet there where she pulled out some extra blankets. Going back, she laid the covers on the couch as she passed a glance to Jack, "There you go. I guess the couch is yours now."

"Great," Jack stated and then started down the hallway, "But first…the bathroom."

Angel watched him as he disappeared into the first room on the right, and her eyes made their way over to Kelly, who stood just watching her. Angel was a little unnerved by the look her friend was giving her, thus causing her to ask, "What is it Kel?"

"Angel," Kelly grinned, "Is it just me, or is there something in the air here?"

Returning the grin, Angel let out a slight laugh, "Nothing gets past you Kelly. Now come on, let's go fix our bed."

"Okay," she agreed, now smiling huge at the fact she knew she was right.

Within the bathroom, Jack reached into the deep pockets of the pants he wore, and pulled out two items. With a cunning grin, he looked down at the two Shen Gong Wu he now held in his hand, thinking of the moment he had swiped them from Raimundo's pockets while at Trent's house. Letting out a silly little chuckle, he shoved them back into his own pockets and turned to the mirror, staring at his reflection, "Yeah…" he grinned at himself, "I stole the girl and your Shen Gong Wu. Now who's the best?" he wiggled his eyebrows as he answered his own question, "Jack Spicer, heh."

With that, he turned and walked from the bathroom, going back to the couch, but all thoughts seemed to cease in his mind as soon as he saw Angel standing there. Walking on over to the end of the couch, he turned and looked at her and with a grin, stated, "Just can't get enough of ol' Jack Spicer I see."

Angel simply laughed a little at him, "Well, I just wanted to come and see if you were going to be alright out here by yourself."

"Sure," he shrugged, "Why not?"

"Just double checking, and…" going to him, she leaned in and kissed him tenderly on his lips, "To tell you goodnight."

"Heh," he laughed now feeling totally love struck by her again as he squeaked, "Goodnight." He watched her turn to leave, but reached out and gingerly took her wrist in his hand as he asked, "Angel…can't you stay, just a bit longer?"

"Just can't get enough of ol' Angel Catron I see." She teased him as she allowed herself to be pulled back by him. Jack merely got a smug look on his face as he brought her to him and hugged her tightly and asked, "Hug me please."

Leaning in, Angel embraced him but couldn't help but laugh a little as he requested, "Touch my hair…like before."

"Sure," she whispered as she allowed her hand to make its way to his head where she began to run her fingers through his hair. Jack smiled as she did so and then without warning, he fell back on the couch, taking her along with him. Angel, for the very first time in a long time, blushed as she fell upon him. Jack merely laughed out like a child with a new toy, and then lay down resting his head against the soft arm of the couch, allowing Angel to rest beside him, but never once did he let go of her arm, which he held to. Reaching over with her free hand, Angel rubbed more at his head causing him to sigh out as he asked, "Stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"I can try." She merely told him as she continued to delicately run her fingers in his hair. Though his request seemed more like that of a child to it's mother, Angel couldn't help but stay next to him, until his eyes slowly closed and his breathing became light. Once she was sure he was asleep, she leaned in kissing him tenderly on the mouth one last time before opening the blanket and covering him with it. Afterwards, she made a stop by Mark's room, feeling sorrow for not spending more time with him the past few days. Leaning in, she planted a soft kiss upon her son's cheek as she whispered, "Someday Mark, mommy will get her head on straight. I just hope by that time it's not too late. Until then, I'll do my best to care for you. I love you."

Standing back up, she smiled as he stirred a little, but so not to wake him, she turned and left the room, only pulling the door too a little as she then went across the hall into her own room. Kelly looked up from the bed and flashed a grin to her friend, "That was the longest drink of water in history I think."

"You got me Kel." Angel sighed as she went over and took a seat on the opposite side of the bed. Reaching over to a drawer beside the bed, she reached in and pulled out some sleep clothes. Standing, she continued with changing as she explained, "I'm afraid though."

"What of?" Kelly questioned.

"Of falling in love again, it didn't work out for me in the past, and I'm afraid it won't work out now either. It's such a strange circumstance, but damn it Kelly…" she flopped down on the bed, "I feel so strongly for him."

"I know how you feel." She comforted as she thought of past relationships of her own, "I can at least honestly say that."

"He's so innocent though," Angel laughed in a breath, "Definitely a virgin, and maybe that's alluring to me, but…somehow…I feel there's more to it than that."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure," she shook her head and pulled the covers back, climbing under them, "But I love him Kelly… I do."

"Angel," Kelly also climbed in the bed, "Considering how many times I've ever heard you say that… I believe you. You don't fall easily, but you do fall hard, so… just be careful. That's all I ask."

"Will do," Angel nodded as she laid her head on the pillow, knowing her friend could read her all too well. Reaching up, she flicked the lamp next to her off and within the darkness, she whispered, "Night sis."

"Night," Kelly returned, and then the room grew silent.

Though bone tired, Angel somehow found that sleep was not coming easily to her. She had been tossing and turning all night due to the millions of thoughts that haunted her brain. Lying awake, she stared across the room at the patch of light that shined through the window from the moonlight. Its delicate blue color reminded her of earlier that night, and what happened out on the sidewalk. She had told herself several times that the horrible person she had run into was not Jack, and he seemed to have no recollection of it, but considering it looked and sounded just like him, she often found herself questioning what was real and what was not.

_"I could never hurt you, ever." _He had told her just earlier, and then Raimundo's words of, _"…for your own sake, I hope you don't see the same side of him that I have…"_ would cross her mind causing her concern. Just how had he been prior to meeting her, and could there be a possibility that he was just hiding it from her. Getting angry with herself, she reached up and hit her own forehead with the butt of her hand as she whispered to herself, "Stop thinking about it Angel. Why do you worry so much?"

"Because," the same raspy voice from earlier that night broke the silence of her room, "You should be worried…you should be very worried."

Angel's head shot around and she now saw, floating above her, an apparition of a purple color, its face appearing to be covered with a mask. Sitting up quickly, she stared at the thing before her and screamed out as she pushed Kelly's shoulder, "Wake up Kel! Please!"

"No use trying girl, you're friend has been indisposed of for the moment. She won't wake no matter how hard you try." The things raspy voice replied. Angel swiftly jumped up from the bed, and backed up to the other side of the room, "What do you want? Are you the one giving me these horrible dreams?"

"Indeed," it hissed at her, "But as you can see even fully awake now, they are no longer dreams, are they?"

"Get out of my head!" Angel screamed, "And get out of my room!" she rushed over and picked up the lamp from the table there and tossed it toward the thing, but her eyes only grew worried as it passed right through and crashed into the wall on the other side. As the vase crushed into a million pieces, the apparition seemed to disappear from sight, and as soon as it did, Kelly sat up in the bed staring across the room at Angel against the far wall.

"Angel," she questioned, "What's going on?"

Angel only gave a shake of her head as she fell to the floor in desperation of wanting to understand what was going on. Kelly quickly got up out of the bed, and while dodging the broken glass from the lamp, she made her way over to her friend, who was clearly scared.

"Angel?" Kelly asked again, "What happened?"

"I don't know Kel…I really don't know what's going on, but these dreams, visions, whatever you want to call them… I have no control over them."

"Dreams?" Kelly remembered, "But I thought you said it was only one. Did you have more?"

Angel merely nodded her head, "Yes, and I can't stop them. I know someone is causing them, but I don't know who it is, or even why they are doing it. I just want it to stop!" she cried out and grabbed her friend in a hug.

"Angel," Kelly pushed her friend out slightly and looked at her, "Does that guy in there know anything about this? Does he know of these dreams?"

"He does." Angel nodded, "He's the one that's usually in them, but…they are no longer dreams. I'm afraid they are now becoming real."

"I think that maybe you should talk to him about it." Kelly suggested, "Maybe he will know something. He obviously is connected to them somehow."

"Not tonight." Angel stood up, "But…tomorrow I will."

"I hope so."

"I will… I promise." Angel stood up fully and made her way back to the bed, "It's too late right now to get into it. We should just head back to bed."

"Are you sure? You seem awfully upset?" Kelly expressed her concern.

"I'll be alright," Angel sighed, wondering herself if she would be. Kelly only agreed with a reluctant nod of her head, and then once again climbed into the bed on the opposite side of Angel. Deciding the lamp could wait until in the morning, Angel lay back down and once again stared at the wall in front of her, wondering if she would ever sleep peacefully again. Eventually, even with the worry and fright on her mind, sleep did find Angel somewhere in the night.

The warmth of morning flowed through the window, casting a different light upon Angel's room than had been the night before. The bright sun in her eyes, however, awoke her as she rubbed them and sat up in the bed. Yawning big, she stretched and then stood up immediately looking toward the area the vase had been, but was confused when she saw the pieces were no longer there. Blinking, she headed out the bedroom door and down the hallway. Once she had reached the living room, she smelled the aroma of something cooking just as Mark came running from the kitchen and grabbed her legs as he shouted out, "Ma! Hi!"

Angel couldn't keep the smile from her face as she looked down at her son, his eyes sparkling with life once again. Reaching down she rubbed the top of his head as he shoved the robot Jack had made at her, "See, Ma, see!"

Reaching out she took it from his hands and looked it over again as she nodded, "Yeah, I see it. Neat huh?"

"Yeah." He agreed in his small voice and then grabbed it back from her hands and as he ran away again, pushed the button on it making the thing spout, "Evil rocks."

Laughing out at it, Angel followed the smell on into the kitchen where she instantly saw Kelly standing before the stove. After just staring a moment, Angel finally spoke, "You should have woke me up Kel…I would have helped you."

"No, it's okay." She shook her head, "You needed your sleep. You had one hell of a night last night."

"Oh," Angel's smile faded as she finally realized what had happened was once again not just a dream, "Yeah. I had thought for some reason since the lamp was picked up it didn't happen, or at least I hoped that."

"Sorry," Kelly felt bad for having gotten her friends hopes up, "I picked it up. Listen, are you sure these _dreams_ really are dreams?"

"Not anymore." Angel shook her head, but turned when from the door Jack's voice spoke up, "Dreams? Are you still having those?"

She glanced upon him in the door, seeming to be more attracted to him in this moment than she could have remembered before. She simply gave him a nod, and looked back at Kelly, who reached out and shoved Angel a little toward him. Angel's eyes stayed on Kelly for a moment, as her friend mouthed, "Go… talk to him."

With this suggestion, Angel turned and walked to the door where she took Jack's arm in her hand and gently pulled him toward the living room. His mouth formed a small _O_ as he turned from the door and followed her, the whole time thinking of what it could be that she wanted. Angel continued forward until she had opened the front door, and stepped out onto the porch. Stepping out behind her, Jack finally asked, "What is it?"

"This dream," she stared off down the street, "that Kelly and I spoke of…" she glanced back to him, "It wasn't a dream. It was real, and it happened last night."

"Yeah," he gave her a nod, "We talked about this…remember?"

"No," she shook her head as she took a seat on the first step of the porch, "Something else happened, even after that."

"Something else?" he felt his insides twist up as she said that, and sluggishly walked over and took a seat next to her. Angel allowed her gaze to wander again as she continued, "Yes…last night…there was something in my room. Do you remember that thing you mentioned to me that night under the tree?"

"Thing?" he shook his head confused as their eyes met once again. Angel nodded to him, unable to remove her eyes from his as she confirmed, "Yeah, the clown face?"

"Oh," his eyes finally shifted away, "Wuya. What about her? She's not here."

"I don't know," she shrugged, still keeping her glance on him, "That thing I saw last night on the street and definitely in my room fit your description of this…Wuya."

"Was it ugly?" he asked. Angel nodded. He placed his finger to his lip, "Did she have a screechy scratchy voice?"

"Yes." Angel confirmed.

"Oh," his lips pursed together as he had a realization, "yep…that would be Wuya? What did she say?"

"She admitted she is the reason I am having these…visions. She didn't say why, but I'm kind of getting the idea that it's for no good." Her glance seemed to press into him, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about it…would you?"

"You wouldn't happen to be accusing me…would you?" his eyes finally came around, meeting with hers, a semi-glare within them. Angel pulled back at his gaze and shook her head, "It was just a question, and after what…" she stopped and shook her head, "Never mind."

"After what?" he felt his heart fall and anger began to well up inside, "After what Raimundo told you, huh?"

"No." she stated, knowing she was lying, "I wasn't going to say that."

"Sure you were," he turned from her and placed his hands upon his knees as he stared out in front of him, "I'm sure he told you all about me, and coming from him…it wasn't good."

"Well, I thought that's what you wanted?" she tried, hating the fact that he was reading her like a book. Jack only stood up off the step and shook his head, "Maybe," he looked down at her, his eyes showing their hurt, "But who's to say that it has to be the only thing I want…anymore."

Angel's heart sank as she realized she had hurt him, and she was suddenly wishing she had just kept those thoughts to herself. Jack took a leap from the step, down to the ground, and then started across the yard. Angel jumped up when she realized he was walking away, and quickly pursued him. Catching up to him, she reached out and touched his arm, "Wait…why are you leaving?"

"Ah," he waved his hand about, "Tension cramps my style. Don't worry," he reached out and gently removed her hand from his arm, though afterwards he still held to it, "I'll be back later."

Angel's heart now ached more as he softly held her hand, and she merely gave a small nod of her head. With a light stroke from his thumb on the back of her hand, he then let her go and continued on down the sidewalk and away from the house. Angel only watched him, hoping she hadn't made a huge mistake as she whispered lowly, "Jack… I'm sorry." Then, she turned and started in the opposite direction.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack walked across town, his head hanging as he looked down at his feet. He hadn't really wanted to leave, but at the same time he didn't like Angel trying him so. He knew where he was headed as he walked, and so continued on his way, deciding it would give things enough time to simmer down until he got back.

As he put one foot in front of the other though, he somehow couldn't keep his mind from wandering back to that of Angel. How she had kissed him the night before, and with this thought he reached up and touched his lips with his fingertips. He remembered the tingle he had felt from the moment, and without warning, a smile formed on his mouth. However, the glee of the reminiscing suddenly went awry when the feeling changed to that of a chill and an undeniable familiar sensation he knew he had experienced before. Closing his eyes, he waited for the moment to pass and upon opening them again, he stared up at Wuya who now floated in front of him.

"Wuya," he stated not amused, "How did I know, and you know I hate it when you do that to me." He referred to her passing through his body.

"Jack," she hissed at him, "Aren't you concerned in the least about getting home?"

"Well," he brought his hand up to his chin, "At first I was, but now…I'm just not so sure." He shook his head. Wuya only stared at him skeptical, "And you are willing to give up everything for a mere girl?"

"What exactly do you mean by everything?" he asked, "The way I see it Wuya… I'm just simply giving up your control over me."

"What!?" she rattled, "What is that supposed to mean!?"

"No explanation needed." He told her and then continued on down the sidewalk. Before long, she was floating beside him still pressing, "Insolent boy, you can't just walk away, what about everything else!?"

"Not my problem anymore." He passed it off, "Now…if you don't mind…stop following me. I don't really want to be known as the freak with the ghost following him around."

"Jack!" she screeched out at him and moved in front of him. He stopped so not to pass through her and feel that horrible feeling again. Her eyes, which oddly matched the goggles he wore, stared him down, "I have a fresh new plan now. If you just come with me… I'll be more than willing to share the glory with you." She bribed.

"Wuya," he looked at her, "Not to say it isn't tempting, but at the moment I am predisposed with other things. Now," he walked around her, "Excuse me."

"You foolish boy," she stated as he continued on, "Do you honestly think that girl will like you when she sees how you really are, a whiney, prissy little fool! When you begin to cause her the same headache you have caused me… she will throw you to the side."

"Just as you have done before." He shot back as he turned. Going over, he attempted to poke at her, though he knew it would do no good, "You know Wuya you're not helping by making her see things either. I suggest you lay off."

Shocked, the ghost woman's mouth fell open, "You good for nothing imp! Is that a threat!?"

"Hmmm…" he once again pondered, "Maybe it is. Leave me alone Wuya. When I get ready to go home, I will go home and I won't need help from you to do it. For now, I just want to get my clothes I left and fix my heli-pack"

"Very well then," she hissed lowly as he once again walked off, "But as you will soon see… it's not a choice." Just as quickly as she had come, the purple apparition disappeared once again, leaving Jack alone just as he had requested.

Up in the darkened chambers of the mysterious cat woman, Wuya soon appeared and without even getting a word out of her mouth, the cat woman spoke, "I see he's going to need a little convincing."

"It would appear so." Wuya replied, "But it shouldn't be too hard… Jack is very fickle."

"Perhaps," the woman laughed, "But then again the boy is in love. Some say," she grinned fiendishly though Wuya couldn't see it due to her back facing out, "Some say love can conquer all, but… if we play the right cards, I think we can both get what we want."

"Persuasion," Wuya asked with a cackle.

"Persuasion," the woman turned now, her face glowing fiercely within the dim light, "Persuasion of the roughest kind… the kind," she curled her nailed fingers into a tight fist, "That will bring him to his knees."

"I like it," Wuya agreed, "I like it very much." She replied as both of them began to laugh evilly about the fact.

Stepping up onto the porch of Trent's house, Jack pointed his finger, pushed the doorbell and then waited. He stood there looking for a moment at his surroundings until the door finally opened and Trent peered out at him. Jack merely grinned at Trent and brought his fingers up into a wave as he informed, "Hello, I was just returning to pick up my things I left here."

"Oh, uhm, sure." Trent opened the door and stepped aside, allowing Jack into the house. As he closed the door once again, Trent told him, "Let me get my mom, she probably knows where they're at."

Jack's head nodded as Trent then left the room to go and find his mother. As he stood looking around the house once again, his eyes were quickly distracted to that of Raimundo coming down the hallway. Deciding he didn't want to be seen, Jack tried to take a few steps back to be out of sight, but Raimundo caught a glimpse of him just as his red hair disappeared around the corner. Before even coming completely around the hallway corner, Raimundo asked aloud, "Why are you trying to hide Spicer? I already saw you."

"I wasn't trying to hide," Jack lied as he stared up at some pictures on the wall, "I was just looking at… these, yeah."

"Yeah right," Raimundo looked at him skeptical, "So what are you doing here, anyway?"

"Just picking up my things I left."

"Things… yeah, seems you've been picking up a lot of things lately." He reached down and felt his empty pockets, "It was no surprise to me when the Shen Gong Wu I had came up missing."

"Well, you shouldn't have left it lying around." Jack told him.

"I guess I could say the same about your clothes." Raimundo grinned at him. Jack's eyes grew wide, but he then scowled as he looked to Rai, "What did you do to my clothes?"

"Oh, I don't know," Raimundo shrugged, "They might have _accidentally_ fallen in the toilet. I guess you shouldn't have left them lying around."

"You didn't." Jack hissed.

"Oh I did." Rai teased as his eyebrows rose, but they both turned when Trent's mom came into the room. Going to Jack, she held his clothes out to him, which were folded neatly, his heli-pack lying right on top. As she passed them to him, she gave him a smile, "There you are. They were wet when I found them, so I washed them for you."

"Well," Jack took them happily as he passed a cunning grin to Raimundo, "Thank you very much."

"Think nothing of it." She told him, and then turned and exited the room again. Raimundo looked as though he wanted to scream, and the anger only grew as Jack cocked his head to the side and boasted, "By the way… Angel _wasn't_ upset that you didn't come back. She just gave the couch to me."

"Yeah well," he hid the fact he was really hurt, "I didn't really expect her to be upset about it, so you can enjoy that freaking couch all you want." Jack simply leaned forward and stuck his tongue out at Raimundo, who returned the favor and stated, "I hate you Spicer, and I hope you get mugged and someone steals both of those Shen Gong Wu from you."

"Yeah right," Jack just laughed it off as he turned back to the door, "Who in this town would mug me? There's no neighborhood like that on the way back to Angel's place. So as you always say… get over yourself." And then with that, he pulled the door open and walked out leaving Raimundo behind. Once Jack was gone, Raimundo allowed a huge sigh to escape his mouth, and he sorrowfully went over and took a seat on the couch now, not feeling as cocky as he had before. Leaning in, he propped his elbows upon his legs, and then propped his chin within his hands. He stared across the room, a frown upon his face as he stated lowly to himself, "Angel."

Jack walked happily across town once again, his feet kicking up in front of him, and the thoughts of what he and Angel had said now slipped further and further from his mind. He had loved the fact that Raimundo had gotten shown up, but all the distractions within his mind, seemed to block out the black car that was now trailing him.

About twenty feet behind him, it rolled along slowly in the same direction he was walking, and from inside of it, two yellow piercing eyes glared out from over the steering wheel. The white muzzle of the perpetrator snarled up, and with one quick motion, he slammed his foot down on the gas causing the tires on the car to squeal out, as the vehicle leaped forward and rushed toward Jack in a fury.

Turning in a flash now, Jack stared wide eyed behind him as the automobile approached at what seemed like lightening speed. Veering off to his right, Jack just missed being hit by the car as he ran off into the grass, and then only stared befuddled as the vehicle continued onward. Sighing relief, he tried to overcome the fact that he had almost been run down, but the relief lasted only a split second as the car now slammed on its breaks and the reverse lights lit up as, with a loud _thump_, it screeched again coming back. Smoke flew everywhere as the tires spun, sending the car backwards, and yet even more smoke aroused as it came to a sudden squealing halt out on the street in front of Jack.

Jack watched for a moment as the door on the car opened, and the large white wolf man from the night before stepped out. His face was hideously angry looking, and his wolf-like lips were curled up in a snarl as Jeremiah growled, "You fucking faggot. You're dead!"

As if that weren't enough, immediately the other door opened up and three other guys stepped out behind their presumed to be leader. Jeremiah's large steel toed boots _thunked _loudly on the street as he started around the car, and in that moment Jack let out a terrified shrill scream as he took off running across someone's yard. The four guys that had gotten out of the car instantly went after him, seeming to tear at the ground as they all ran in pursuit of Jack.

Still trying to hold to his clothes, Jack ran as fast as he could through the yard, until he came out the back of it and into a wide field looking thing. Without hesitation he charged onward, determined to outrun the four big guys, but grew worried when he heard their footsteps gaining closer and closer. Squinting his eyes shut he pressed as hard as he could to run faster, but immediately fell forward as one of them reached out and shoved him in the middle of his back. The next thing Jack knew, he was falling, and his mouth and nose was filled with dirt from the empty field he now fell face first into.

His shirt was grabbed and he was twisted around, as another shrill yelp escaped his mouth, and yet another holler came to be as his eyes stared up at Jeremiah, who now had a hold of him. Straddling Jack, Jeremiah raised him up by the neck of his shirt, until their faces were just centimeters away, and rumbled, "Did you honestly think you could get away from me you prissy little fag!?"

"Eh, heh," Jack laughed nervously, "I thought it was at least worth a try."

"Angel," Jeremiah slammed Jack down to the ground, now kneeling over him as he stated, "Is mine. Not yours or anyone else's in this goddamned city! Do you hear me!?"

"Funny," Jack stammered, now finding it hard to laugh as his head began to ache from the blow, "She never mentioned you."

"I don't have time for your fucking crap," Jeremiah glared at him, and then brought his fist back, which then came forward with speed, knocking Jack right in the nose and between the eyes. Jack heard his nose _crunch_ as Jeremiah's fist came in contact with his face, and reaching up with his hands, he now felt the blood pouring out.

"You broke my nose!" Jack cried out, unable to contain the tears now. Jeremiah only grinned down at him as he saw the boy crying, and then one last time picked him up and slammed him into the ground. Laughing out, he stated, "You are such a puss! I never thought beating the hell out of someone could be this easy! Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend you good for nothing punk." He then let Jack completely go, and before Jack knew it, all four of them were gone from sight, but they hadn't exited until one of them had given him a hard kick in his side.

Now, his face dirty and in pain, and bleeding, Jack shakily stood up to gather his things once again, but fell back down on his butt, unable to stand fully. Reaching out, he pulled his clothes to him, and then after bringing his knees up to his chest, he buried his face there and cried loudly. In that moment, he was wishing he could see his mother, but knew she wouldn't be coming anytime soon. Then, Angel crossed his mind and he knew he had to at least make it back to her house.

After recuperating for a moment, and coming to deal with the pain he now had in his face and side, Jack stood up from the ground and walked away from the field, back out onto the sidewalk, where he could once again find his way back to Angel's house.

Angel sat in the middle of her living room floor, playing with Mark, when Jack came through the door. Looking up from her position, she stared across the room at him, but stood up quickly when she noticed his condition. Her eyebrows drew down in worry as she walked in front of the couch and she asked, "What happened to you?"

"Your boyfriend." He replied to her as he threw his clothes upon the couch in front of him. Angel's expression refused to change as she slowly shook her head back and forth and questioned, "Who?"

"I don't know," he simply shrugged and walked on past her as he stated exasperated, "First he attacks me at the dance, then he tried to run over me on the sidewalk, and now… this. Who is he Angel, and why is he after me now?"

"Jeremiah," she told him as she once again met up with him, "But… he's not my boyfriend anymore. Come on," she took his arm in her hand, "Let's go get you cleaned up and I'll explain more if you'll let me."

"Fine," he gently pulled his arm from her, "But I need to go to the bathroom first."

"Okay," she nodded, "Meet me in my room when you're done. I'll take Mark and his toys to his room."

Jack merely nodded in agreement and then headed down the hallway and to the bathroom. Angel then proceeded with picking up her son's toys and carried them back to his room where she now took him to play.

After a few minutes, Jack stepped out of the bathroom and looked just down the hall at Angel's room then gradually started that way now wondering how he had ever gotten himself into this mess. Had he indeed lost the will to get home, or was it more than that, and if so… for what? With questions running through his mind, he reached out and tapped on the door. Angel's muffled, "Come in," came through the wall as he then pushed it open and stepped just inside the room. Looking around, he saw her standing over by the bed, but didn't budge until she motioned to the bed and told him, "Come sit down."

Walking over, Jack took a seat on the edge of her bed, still looking around the room as she reached over on the nightstand and opened a small box she had sitting there. Reaching into it, she pulled out some cotton balls and a bottle of alcohol. Jack's eyes fixated upon a poster on the wall and he stated, "I've never been in your room before." He stared at the poster a bit longer as she prepared the things she had been working on, "Who is… Mike Hullenger?" His eyes shifted up toward her.

"He's a part of a band I really like," she explained, now taking an alcohol soaked cotton ball in her hand and brought it up to his head, where some cuts sat. Gently, she ran the liquid over the area, causing Jack to yelp out as it began to sting and his hand reached up, stopping her from rubbing it. Angel only stared down at him as he gazed up at her and she told him, "Jeremiah is my ex-boyfriend. We are no longer together, but he still tries to act like we are. It's really not too uncommon for him to do this."

"So he normally goes around trying to kill people that have anything to do with you?" Jack asked, still keeping her hand from rubbing the alcohol on his head. Angel merely bypassed his hand and rubbed again, "I know it stings, but let me clean it, and he doesn't do that with just anyone, but well," she moved her eyes away, "Since you and I… well… he doesn't like people getting close to me like that. He freaks out and a lot of the time takes drastic action. I'm sure you got the _"little punk, stay away from my girl"_ treatment, didn't you?"

"Actually," Jack blinked now as he watched her, ignoring the passing stinging feeling, "Yes… I did."

"See, he does this anytime I…"

Jack waited for her to finish the sentence, but when she didn't, he asked, "Anytime you what?"

"Anytime I get interested in someone. He tries to run them off so to speak." She informed him. Jack merely nodded, flinching again as she moved to a new cut. Silence overtook them for a minute, making the air seem uncomfortable, but as Angel finished up cleaning the cuts she looked down at him, sorrow in her eyes and voice as she stated, "Jack… I'm sorry for what I said to you this morning." She lay the dirty cotton ball over on the nightstand, "I wasn't intending on implying that you had anything to do with what was going on, I just simply asked because you're the only one that knows anything about this Wuya thing."

"I know." He had to look away as shame overcame him, "I told myself that after I had walked off, but…" his eyes made it back up to her as he thought of his encounter with Wuya, "I ran into her on my way over to get my things."

"You did?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "She said something about a new plan she had, and she asked me to go with her to help, but I told her I didn't want to."

"Why in the world," Angel thought aloud, "I don't know much about your world and what you were trying for, but what in the world would she have to do here? This city is dead as it can get."

"I don't know," he only shrugged, "She didn't give me details, just asked me to go with her and help her out. However…"

"What is it?" she saw the concern in his eyes, though they refused to meet with hers. Jack only sighed as he kept his gaze on the floor and mumbled, "She said you won't continue to like me. She told me I was annoying and prissy and that when you see this, you'll throw me to the side."

"And you're worried about this?" Angel asked him knowing it caused him great uneasiness. Jack nodded undoubted and looked up at her, seeming upset by her answer, "Of course I'm worried about it. I know I'm these things, and a weirdo, but until I came here, it was something I didn't worry about too much. It's different now though. I think about it all the time and hope that I don't annoy you and that you won't quit liking me for being… me." He shrugged.

Angel only gave him a soft smile at his insecurities, then told him, "Somehow, I feel that since we've met I've seen more of the real you than you've ever shown. I like that side I see… I like it very much. Just promise me you won't run away because of Jeremiah, and I can assure you things will be okay."

Jack was once again taken by her words and how much, though through different points of view, they thought alike. Reaching out, she pulled the goggles off his head and lay them over on her nightstand as she then suggested, "How dirty did your clothes get while you were getting dirt in your nose?"

"Ah," he shrugged, "My jackets really the only thing. The other stuff was rolled up inside it, so they're fine. Why?"

"Why don't you go get cleaned up the rest of the way? It will probably make you feel ten times better if you take a shower and get out of those clothes."

"Sounds good to me." He agreed and then stood up from the bed. Angel only watched him as he continued on out the door and down the hallway. Grabbing up the cotton balls, and after putting away the other first aid supplies, she also started out of the room, but was distracted by a knocking on the door.

Making her way to the living room, she saw Jack staring at the door, but she motioned him on as she finished putting the box up, and then went over pulling the door open. Her eyebrows rose as she greeted, "Raimundo? What are you doing here?"

"Hey Angel," he returned, though he seemed a bit nervous, "I'm guessing you might be a little upset with me for not coming back, huh?"

Angel only watched him for a moment and then shook her head slightly, "Na, it's alright, I understand it if you want to stay over at Trent's. There's no problem with that."

"So how have you been? I haven't seen you since Saturday night." He placed his hands behind his back, his head hung as he stared at the ground. Angel, unable to comprehend what he was up to, only nodded, "I'm alright. How are you?"

"Pretty good," he now raised his head and looked her way, "Though I would be better if I could see you during the day."

"Raimundo," she sighed and then walked over, taking a seat on the porch, "I'm sorry if I hurt you, I never meant too, but to play with someone else's emotions is just not my taste. I had to tell you how things were, and I did so to keep from hurting you, but somehow in the process I ended up hurting you anyway. I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't." she leaned in and propped her elbows on her legs and then rested her chin in her hands. Her eyes followed him as he walked over and took a seat next to her, and after a moment of silence, he shook his head, "It's okay, I guess you're right. It's better you told me, and to be honest I can't figure why I'm having such a hard time with it."

"Well, if it's anything like me in a situation like that; you get your hopes all up about something, only to find that things aren't at all what they seem. That seems to happen to me a lot, and when it does happen, a lot of the time it is hard to let go."

"Maybe you're right about that, so if that's the case, how do you help yourself get over it? I mean there has to be some trick to getting you out of my head." He grinned.

"Beat it with a rock." She grinned back. The both of them started laughing, but as it died down Angel sighed again, "I've felt like doing that to myself lately."

"Why's that," he seemed to perk up a little, "Spicer not all you cracked him up to be?"

"No," she shook her head, "It's not that… it's these stupid visions I have. They won't quit coming and anymore I just want my brain to stop functioning."

"Wait," he looked at her dead on now, his expression becoming solemn, "Visions? Are you talking about that dream you had?"

"No," she disagreed, "I am talking of the dreams I am still having only to call them dreams anymore just doesn't seem right. They are more than that, and when their real enough for the remains of it to be seen afterwards, I no longer classify that as a dream."

"What are they about?" he questioned.

"Most of the time… Jack. I don't want to go into detail, but the last time I had one was during my waking hours, and much too real to suit me. Then last night with the purple ghost lady…" she grunted and placed her hands to the sides of her head.

"Purple…ghost," Raimundo asked himself aloud and then his eyes grew wide as he reached over and took her wrist in his hand, "Are you talking about Wuya!?"

"Wuya?" she looked at him now, astounded, "You know about her too?"

"Of course I know about her. She's one of the worst for causing trouble back in our world. She's always trying to steal the Shen Gong Wu, and just like Jack Spicer, she's always trying to take over the world." He explained.

Angel couldn't take her eyes off of him as he spoke. She had really thought that Jack was the only one to know of the weird purple ghost, but it was obvious it was not true. Raimundo leaned in as he glanced into her eyes, his expression seeming firm as he asked, "Did you see Wuya, and if so when did you see her?"

"Well, I saw her out on the street last night, and then again in my room after I had went to bed. She told me herself that what I was seeing was no longer a dream, but at the same time it's not reality either. I'm not sure what it is, or even why she's making this happen to me."

"Listen Angel," He finally let go of her arm and after he had her full attention, he continued, "If Wuya is here, you should be very careful with Jack Spicer. He's always been like her flunky, doing as she asks and stuff. I know it may seem like I'm just saying this to try and sway you, but…" his eyebrows drew down in worry, "I'm only looking out for you. I know how those two are and the last thing I want is for you to be in the middle of whatever they are planning."

"Jack's already told me himself that he's not a part of it Raimundo. I have no reason to doubt him." She stood firm. His heart sank as she said that, but with a nod he only complied, "I kinda figured you would say that, but… for your own sake… keep it in mind. Please."

Angel didn't say a word as they exchanged glances, but the slight nod of her head let him know she understood just what he was saying. It being enough for the time, Raimundo stood up from the porch and took a spot in front of Angel. Her eyes only locked in on him as he held his hand out for her to see, "Oh by the way, you asked me how I do it." Reaching out to her, he placed his hand gingerly up under her hairline and called out in a low calm voice, "Wind."

Angel's eyes grew round as she felt the small gust of wind generate from what seemed to be his palm, blowing her hair up and around her face. Unable to speak, she only kept her eyes fixed on him as he then stroked her face and ended with, "I'll see you around."

"Bye." She called lowly as he then walked away from the house. Reaching up, Angel straightened her hair back and then stood up from the porch to go and check on Mark and to see if Jack was done in the shower yet.


	10. Chapter 10

After the sun had sunk into the sky, and it was left to sparkle with the light from the distant stars, Angel sat within Mark's room reading him a story before bedtime. Sitting cross-legged in a too small chair, she read the story aloud as her son fought sleep that was creeping on quickly.

"Night time is the right time, for us all to dream," she recited from the book, "No matter how distant some of it may seem. Close your eyes now and sleep your dreams come rushing in, behind your tired eyes a whole new world begins."

Closing the book, she glanced toward Mark who was now out like a light. Standing from the chair, she lay the book down in the seat of it and then, after kissing her son's soft forehead, she stepped from the room and closed the door, but only slightly. With a sigh, she started down the hallway and into the living room where she looked at Jack on the couch laughing at some show he watched on the television. Quietly walking over, she took a seat next to him watching the show along with him, but alas he was no longer watching the screen. His eyes had shifted toward her now as he stated, "TV here is pretty much the same as my world."

"Well, maybe our worlds aren't as different as we had thought." She nodded, "Aside from the anthro's, but nonetheless, you must still miss things from your world. Right?"

"Uhm," he thought and then nodded, "I do. I miss my evil lair… where I created my robots, and planned world domination. I miss my mom," he quieted for a moment trying to hide the tears that welled up into his eyes, "And… I do miss a lot of things." he allowed his eyes to shy away from her, "But, I like it here a lot too. There are things about this place I will miss too _if_ and when I get home."

"Like what?" Angel asked him, her eyes refusing to move from him now.

"Well," he sighed as his eyes slowly rolled upward toward her, though it was hardly visible in the living room lit only by a television, "You… mostly." He kept his gaze intact as he then only shook his head, "No, you only. I'm not sure there's much anything else."

A tender smile crept onto Angel's face as he spoke, and she suddenly found herself taking in all the details of his face. Though the dim light made it impossible to tell the color, she still found his reddish eyes amazing. He was unlike anything she had ever seen, and certainly a very unique guy. He had captured her heart since that day in PJ's, though she hadn't actually admitted it to herself until the moment they had kissed on the sidewalk the night before. The kiss that had been so soft and innocent it had practically taken her breath away. Something she knew she couldn't find anywhere else, no matter how long she may search. Slowly, she closed her eyes, so to keep his image clear within her mind, but she opened them quickly again as he asked, "Angel? You can't go to sleep on me."

"No," she laughed, "I'm not going to sleep."

"Well you looked like you were." He stated.

"I wasn't." She assured him.

"Then what were you doing?"

Angel blushed, though in the dark it couldn't be seen, "I was… I was keeping your face in my mind."

"But I'm right here." He shifted himself toward her more, "Why would you need to do that?"

"…because there might be a time when you're not right in front of me." She now said realizing how it actually made her feel at that thought. Jack noticed the frown that had begun to seep through, and he nodded, "I see what you mean, but you can stare at me longer if you want."

Angel's smile returned, and she nodded, "I do want. I find you such a fascinating person, though I know you doubt these things. I have these doubts too, about myself."

"You?" he seemed shocked, "But you're so… so…"

"So, what?"

"So… beautiful." He finally looked away. However, quickly, his eyes made it back up to her, "I find you one of the most beautiful people I know, and there's not really anything else I can say about it. You are perfect… to me."

"Perhaps I could say the same about you." She told him. Again, he seemed shocked. All he had ever really had to share his affections with before were robots, and though it had kept him mollified, he had always known they would never show any more affection than that he could program in. Even from upon meeting her, Angel had been easy for him to love, and now as she returned the feelings he had for her, it made his heart soar. She was quickly becoming the most important part in his life, and without hesitation he allowed himself to succumb to that.

"Jack." She lowly whispered.

"Yeah." He whispered back.

"No more words." She said in a breath as she then leaned in pressing her mouth onto his. His heart seemed to explode as their lips once again touched, but somehow in this moment the kiss seemed so different. Warmly and longingly, her hand found his and without warning, she placed his palm face down upon her thigh. Closing his eyes, he let out a raspy sigh as he felt her skin under his fingers and he then gave her flesh a firm squeeze. The aching had once again returned to his hands, and their breaths had begun to slip further and further until the both of them thought they were going to suffocate.

With one last warm lick of his tongue, Jack finally had to part his mouth for a breath of air, but as soon as it was taken, they both dove back in seeming unable to remain apart now. With a _smack_ however, their lips separated again as Angel stood up from the couch and took his hands within hers. After meeting her in the middle of the room now, the two of them made it down the hallway and into her room where the door was then shut behind them.

Behind the closed door, a wet kiss passed from her lips to his as she then went over and pushed him back on the bed. Jack fell back, his head coming to rest upon the pillows there, his body trembling at what he knew was about to take place.

Angel proceeded with turning the light off, but flicked it back on as he called out, "I don't like the dark!"

"Okay," she slightly laughed and then went over to her dresser where two candles, within jars, sat and after taking them in her hands, she carried them over and set them upon the nightstand. Jack watched intently as she then reached into the stand and pulled out a lighter, which she lit the wicks with.

As the two candles began to glow brightly, she then went back to the light and turned it off as she asked, "Is that better?"

"Much," he sighed and then observed her as she crossed the room again. Climbing upon the bed, she straddled him and then leaned in grasping his wrists in her hands before planting another kiss upon his awaiting lips. Jack's nervousness of the situation returned as the condition grew intense again, and upon their lips parting again, he stated, "I'm worried Angel."

"I know," she nodded with a whisper, "But if you just put your trust in me, I promise everything will be alright."

"I've never done… this… before…" his voice faded as she then reached down and pulled the red sleeveless shirt over his head. As it slipped over his head, he felt very embarrassed at her seeing his body and couldn't help but blush, but his face grew burning hot as she then reached around and removed her own shirt. The most discomforting thing to him was the fact he couldn't take his eyes off her now bare breasts. Though he tried to sway his eyes away, they kept coming back just like the night at the dance with her skirt.

Slowly now, Angel leaned into him, her skin upon his as she then gently sucked at his neck with her lips. Jack's eyes closed as he tried to contain the feelings he was experiencing, and with his still aching hands, he finally reached up and allowed himself to touch the skin of her lower back. Angel sighed out as his touch filled her emotions and then raised back up, removing herself from on top of him. Before him now, she slowly began to remove her lower garments, which eventually rested in the bedroom floor. Now having to look away, he felt very ashamed as she stood before him totally nude.

"Angel wait!" he called out quickly though, as she then came over and began to work on his pants. She couldn't help but grin at his reaction, but honored his request of, "Let me do it… but don't look at me."

Turning her head away, she waited until he gave his approval before joining him once again. Climbing back over him, the blankets now between them, Angel leaned down resting her lips next to his ear as she whispered, "Jack, why are you so scared?"

"I just," he whispered back, "I just don't want you to laugh at me."

"I don't want to laugh at you." She replied and then flicked her tongue out licking at his earlobe. Jack's senses went haywire as her mouth now began to caress his ear and the side of his face, until she had reached the other side. Whispering in his other ear now, she requested of him, "Won't you touch me?"

At this, he reached up placing his hands upon the curves of her waist, closing his eyes once again as she kissed more on his neck. Finally, he showed her the affection she was consumed by as he leaned in pressing his lips to her neck and shoulders. Little by little, the blankets between them were removed, the both of them swearing they may catch fire as their bodies eventually came together in a passionate frenzy.

Autumn leaves slipped from the trees, covering the area around them in a blanket of earthy colors. The sun still shone in the sky, but the weather had turned off colder so quickly overnight. The warm sunshine grazed through the window touching Angel's exposed shoulder and stirring her awake. Yawning huge, she slightly sat up in the bed and looked across from her, but was slightly confused when she saw Jack was gone. She had no doubts that it hadn't been just a dream, her lack of clothes being proof enough to convince her, but sliding out of bed, she dressed and then went out the door of the room.

Stepping into the living room, she looked around but still saw now sign, thus causing her to open the front door where she immediately saw him sitting on the front porch. Somehow though, she saw him differently as she glanced upon him and it caused a smile to spread across her lips. Her presence alerted him, and as he turned and looked at her, her heart began to beat rapidly. He closed his eyes as he then merely reached over beside him and patted the area next to him. Angel let a breath out as she then walked over and took a seat next to him on the porch. He was looking down at his feet, and had been peeling an orange, but now he only picked at the remaining leftovers of the white that had stuck. Sticking his finger slightly into the soft meat of the fruit, he pulled out a small piece and brought it up and to his mouth and after chewing it a little, he spoke, "Angel… last night was…" he seemed to struggle with the words, "How can you describe something like that?"

"Brilliant," she nodded to him, "That's how I would describe it. Everything was brilliant. Being with you was…"

"Brilliant." He smirked as he picked at the orange some more, "I don't feel it was me that made it brilliant. I couldn't have been more dumb to the situation."

"Jack," she reached out and touched his cold arm, "I didn't expect you to be perfect. Why do you worry so much about it? I knew it had to be a first for you, but please don't tell me you regret it because I certainly don't."

"Regret it, no." he shook his head, "I don't regret it at all. I guess I just feel awkward… because I know…"

"Don't worry about it." She leaned her head in on his shoulder loving his soft skin upon her temple. He turned his head to look at her, and somehow he couldn't help but smile at her face which seemed too serene and perfect. Sighing, he pulled another piece of the orange off and placed it to her lips. Angel slightly opened her mouth and allowed him to put it on her tongue, but upon her eyes meeting with his, she could clearly see that something still troubled him. Swallowing the thing he had put her mouth now, she kept her eyes on him as she asked, "Something still bothers you, what is it?"

"Nothing." He seemed to just fiddle with the fruit now. Angel sat up straight and reached out placing her hand to his face as she stated, "Jack, you can tell me. I wish you would tell me."

"Well, it's just that now, I feel something strange with you." He sighed knowing he must not make sense, "I mean it was one thing before, but now after last night…"

"Are you trying to say you feel differently about us now because of what happened?" she seemed concerned. Jack only looked toward her and nodded his head now as he informed her, "I do see it differently."

"I ruined it… didn't I?" her eyebrows drew down in worry.

"Angel, no," he shook his head, "Nothing is ruined; it's just that now all my desire of wanting to go home is gone. I mean yeah my parents are there, and everything I used to care about is there too, but to be honest… my parents never really knew I was there anyways. In fact…I think they were some of them that viewed me as a weirdo. That's not to say I don't still care about them, but well… I only want to stay here now. To leave you behind, would be far too hard on me and I don't want any of that anymore. I'm tired of being emotionally abused, by myself and by others. To stay here, would be good for me."

Angel leaned forward, looking at him as he spoke, and in all the times he had ever talked to her, he seemed most serious in this moment. Realizing this, she was overcome with guilt and shook her head, "Jack, I'm not trying to persuade you to run away, that's not what I wanted at all."

"I know." He assured her, "But I can't leave you behind. That place I would return to was a place I was unhappy in. Everything I did was in vain, and I only convinced myself I wanted it. The only thing I'm sure of now is you, and right now that's what I want to strive for. The world doesn't matter anymore; I want to make _you_ my world."

"You don't know what you're saying Jack." She disagreed with him, "That night we talked under the tree, you told me of your dreams, and there is no way anyone should change those… not even me. I don't want to get the blame for stealing your dreams away from you."

"No. This is what I want now. All that other is in the past… I just want to stay here with you, nothing else matters." He stood firm. Angel got up off the porch, and took a place in front of him as she looked him in the eyes, "Jack, I know you say this, and if you really believe this is what you want, nothing would make me happier, but… I just have one request."

"What?"

"Think about it first. Think about it long and hard. I want you to live for who you are, and not just for me. I'm not worth throwing everything away for. Please, take a walk, something… just take a little time by yourself and think about this long and hard. If you do this and come back still feeling the same, then we'll talk about it more." She told him.

"But…" he argued.

"No buts," she reached out and placed her finger to his lips, "Do it Jack… please."

He sat for a moment, just staring up at her and wondering why she pressed it on him so, but after seeing the pleading look in her eyes, he gave a nod and stood up from the porch also. Still holding to the orange in his hand, he agreed, "Okay, I'll do it, but this time I think I'll take the less traveled road."

"Yeah," she nodded, "I want you to come back to me in one piece."

Leaning in, he gently placed his lips to her cheek in a kiss, and then without another word, walked off down the sidewalk, eventually disappearing.


	11. Chapter 11

Across the city in a dampened alley way, lightening ran up the side of the buildings, and cracked loudly as a small figure appeared within. Young Omi stood up from the ground, staring down at the item that had been in his hand but only watched it as it crumbled and fell apart. Allowing its remains to fall to the ground, he clutched the small blue orb in the other hand and started out of the alley.

It hadn't been his first experience in a city, but somehow he knew that somewhere in this huge place, Raimundo was waiting. Without hesitation, he started down the sidewalk through the crowd of people, in search of his friend.

Raimundo stood within the arcade, playing hard on a game there, the crowd behind him seeming to grow at those that watched him play. His score had been rising at an alarming rate since he had begun to play the game, but he knew mostly it was because of the frustrations that were coming out. All night he had thought of nothing but what Angel had mentioned to him, and though he had tried to piece together the items of the situation, they somehow didn't fit.

"Jack Spicer," he grunted as he slammed his fingers into the buttons on the machine, "Wuya, what are they planning? Why can't you think Raimundo!" he screamed at himself in a rage. It seemed the angrier he got, the higher and faster the score rose, but suddenly it was like his mind withdrew and something cut into his thoughts. Slamming his fists on the game in front of him, he watched as the score suddenly stopped its incline until the machine let out a few _bloops_, then announcing the game was over. Raimundo allowed his hands to rest upon the control panel of the machine, feeling a pressing thought into his mind, thus causing him to close his eyes.

Within the blackness behind his eyelids, he could see a figure in the distance, but at the moment couldn't make it out. In his mind, he strained to look and upon doing so, the face of the monk boy now appeared within his visions. Raimundo's eyes popped open and he gasped out, "Omi!"

"Raimundo," exerted a very familiar voice from his backside. Raimundo turned now and looked behind him, his eyes lying upon his friend there, and without warning, a smile of unimaginable size crossed his face.

"OMI!" Raimundo exclaimed as he ran toward the little guy, "How in the world did you get here!? I thought I would never see any of you guys again!"

"Raimundo," Omi returned with same excitement, allowing himself to be squished up by his friend, "We too thought we would never see you again. You are such a vision for my hurting eyes."

Though normally Omi's lack of getting the play on words bothered him, this time Raimundo couldn't help but laugh out as he corrected, "I think you mean sight for sore eyes."

"Yes of course."

"Man," Raimundo was still coming to terms with the sight of his friend, "So where _are_ the others?"

"I am sorry Raimundo," Omi frowned, "But they were not able to come. I alone came to help you get back to the temple. All we need now is the Golden Tiger Claws."

"Sorry dude," Rai only shook his head, "I don't have them… I mean I did, but Jack Spicer stole them from me the night we went dancing. Besides, there is bad news about that."

"No," Omi disagreed, "It is no problem at all. We shall just go and get them back from Jack Spicer. It will be like taking a little baby's candy."

"Well, we could, but aside from that Omi… the Golden Tiger Claws don't work here. I tried them after we first arrived, but none of the Shen Gong Wu I had would work, not even the Tangle Web Comb."

"None of it?"

"Nothing." Raimundo shook his head.

"Not even my Orb of Tornami?" Omi's expression went to that of sadness. Raimundo now wandered as he looked at the glowing orb within Omi's grasp if the thing would actually work. Taking a step back, he shoved his hand out in a welcoming gesture and nodded, "Maybe you should try it."

Omi took the round glass in his hand and raised it high above his head, as he shouted out, "Orb of Tornami!"

Everyone in the arcade turned and looked at the small boy, who now only held up what appeared to be a blue ball. When the normal flow of water from the orb, lacked, Omi brought his hands down and just stared at the object, "I just cannot… I cannot figure out why it will not work."

"Don't worry about it Omi," Raimundo patted his back, "I tried too, but it's just too hard on the brain." He pointed to his own head.

"But my brain is soft; perhaps it should be hardened up." He replied as Raimundo then took him by the shoulder and together the two of them walked out of the arcade and away from the tons of staring eyes.

As the two of them walked down the sidewalk now, Omi had put the orb away and now only followed Raimundo back towards Trent's house. His head was hung and he now understood fully why Raimundo had not been able to get back.

"But," he spoke aloud as they walked, "If the Shen Gong Wu does not work here… there has to be a reason behind it. Shen Gong Wu are mystical items that should only be hindered by that of magic, and" he looked around him, "There does not appear to be any magic in this place."

"Omi," Raimundo moaned loudly, "We're in a different dimension, maybe things are different here than in our world. I know the girls are sure different." He thought of Angel.

"Raimundo," Omi stopped in mid stride, "Do you not think…"

"Sometimes I don't." Raimundo grinned. Omi only gave him an unimpressed look and then continued with what he was saying, "Do you not think that it is strange we ended up in _this_ world? A world where the Shen Gong Wu does not work, but yet it works to bring us here?"

For once now, Raimundo seemed to understand where Omi was going with this. Thinking back to what he and Angel had talked about the day before, he suddenly turned looking his friend right in the eyes, "Omi! Think back to when Jack Spicer and me were sucked into that hole!"

"Okay," Omi nodded and closed his eyes, "I am thinking, but," he peeked out with one eye, "What am I thinking about?"

"Was Wuya there during that incident?"

Omi thought back to that day and pondered on it a moment, and then merely shook his head, "No. Come to think of it… she was not there. Why do you ask this?"

"Because she's here," Raimundo informed him.

"What, there is no way! Wuya is here!?" the young boy exclaimed.

"She is," Raimundo nodded, "I didn't know it until yesterday, but…" he reached out and grabbed hold of Omi's hand, "Come on, I think there is someone you should meet."

"Wait," Omi called out, "Where are we going!?"

"Just follow me." Rai called out as he continued on down the sidewalk, veering off in a different direction of Trent's house.

Jack had walked quite a ways across town, and despite how he had argued with her about it, he had thought heavily on what Angel had said. Sure, he thought, she had a point but for the first time in his life, he felt overly positive about something and unlike so many other things, he did not want to loose it. Crossing his arms to guard against the slight chill in the air, he continued to walk as he shook his head but suddenly stopped, "No, I just have to go back and tell her I've made up my mind. For once, I have to get my point across."

Turning to go back, he started the long walk back across town, but stopped again as he suddenly felt the pressure of someone watching him. Glancing around, he hoped he hadn't strayed out far enough for Jeremiah to find him, but as his gaze fell to his left he finally saw the purple haze of the familiar ghost.

"Wuya," his nose crinkled, and he rolled his eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone. I have too much going on right now to worry about you and your not working plans."

"On the contrary Jack," she floated over in front of him, "This time I am positive about my plan."

"Still," he shook his head at her, "I don't care. Go do it without me."

"I wish I could Jack, but it will never happen if I don't have you." She squeezed in next to him. Jack only got a grotesque look on his face as he took a step back, "Don't go getting fresh with me sister… I don't need it."

"No," she merely laughed, "I guess not. So how was your bondage with your girlfriend last night? Never in a million years did I think such a thing would happen to you this early in your life… if ever."

"What!?" his eyes glared to her, "How did you know…" he stuck his hand palm out in her face, "Never mind… I do not even want to know. I don't have your time Wuya, so get lost." He started down the sidewalk again, but came to a sudden halt when her voice screeched out in a horrible manner, "Jack, don't walk away from me!"

Standing in his spot, he didn't want to look back and also didn't get a chance as she came forward, and though him so she was now in his path. Her eyes showed anger as she continued, "You will be a part of this whether you like it or not!"

"Wuya," he looked at her unconvinced, "You've stated yourself how useless I am to you… so why all of a sudden do you need my help so bad?"

"Who said I needed your help? I simply stated I needed you, my plans do not involve allowing you to help." She hissed. One of Jack's eyebrows rose as he became confused. Again she continued, "You will come with me. My plans are in dire need of, even, your worthless self."

"And I would love to see you make me go." He tried her and then reached up slapping at her, watching his hands go through her, "You can't even touch me, how do expect to _make_ me go."

"I have my ways foolish boy… I have my ways."

"Oh," he seemed shocked in sarcasm, "I see! You've been teaching yourself to move things! Move me Wuya, move me!" he held his arms out and waited for her to do something. She only looked at him in disbelief and stated calmly, "Who ever said _I_ was going to move you?"

"Well unless you know someone else!" he exclaimed.

"Indeed," she kept her cool but when her eyes suddenly shifted upwards, Jack did a quick spin back, only to fall down as he stared up at the tall dark cat woman there. Letting out a shrill scream, he scooted back on his butt, but she just kept inching closer as she stared at him like a predator on its prey.

"Who are you?" he managed to squeak.

"It matters not who I am," she told him as she reached out and grabbed his face in her clawed fingers, "The thing is… you will return with me. I have a great desire for you."

"Heh," he laughed nervously, "Thanks, but I'm taken."

"Laugh all you want," her fingers slowly made their way around his neck as she then picked him up, "But you will see who wins in this deal."

"Wait," he suddenly put all joking aside as he pried at her fingers, "What about Angel?"

"The girl… yes." She allowed him to fall, "We don't need her meddling in our affairs, so here's what you will do. You will go back to her and give her any explanation as to why you can no longer return, and then after doing so, you will leave and join me."

After standing from the ground, he crossed his arms in front of him, "I don't want to do that, she'll think I hate her."

"Well," Wuya took the woman's side, "It's either that Jack, or she will be destroyed."

With her fanged grin, she looked toward Wuya, "I love the way you think. So be it! Go tell your girlfriend, or I will destroy her, and worse… I will make you watch."

"No," Jack cried out lowly, "Angel."

"Just as I thought," she nodded, "Now go. I expect you to meet me back in this spot when you are done. I give you one hour, if you are back by then, your girl lives… if not… her life will become much shorter."

"Why?" he growled at her now, growing angry by her ultimatum, "Why are you doing this to me!?" Running to her, he tried to hit her but she grabbed his wrists and shoved him back on the ground. An evil glare in her eyes from his stubbornness she raged at him, "One hour, starting now! Get yourself on the move boy!"

With that, both she and Wuya disappeared from sight leaving him there on the street alone again. In that instant, Jack's stomach started to feel sick and he got a sudden case of the shutters as he thought of what he was going to have to do. Shakily, he stood from the ground as tears ran down his cheeks, and step by step he now dreaded every inch that led him closer to Angel's house.


	12. Chapter 12

Raimundo and Omi were now on the sidewalk just outside Angel's house, Omi seeming fascinated as he followed, "You seem to know this place very well Raimundo. How is that?"

"Nah," he only gave a slight gesture of disagreement, "I just know my way over here, and trust me after meeting Angel… you'll understand why."

"This Angel you speak of, does she have wings? I have always wanted to meet a real angel." Omi piped up. Raimundo only shook his head, "No way, she's a girl… Angel is her name."

"I see." Omi nodded, but followed his friend up and onto the porch, where Raimundo then knocked on the door. After waiting a moment the door finally opened, and Angel's mother stood there. Raimundo, never having come face to face with her before, only gave her a smile as he asked, "I'm sorry to bother you, but is Angel here?"

"She is," her mother stated as she took a step back from the door so to let them in, "But she's back in her room."

"Thank you." He returned to her, as he and Omi then made their way past and down the hallway. Omi looked around the house as Raimundo now knocked on Angel's bedroom door, and after her answer through the wood, Rai opened the door slightly and peeked in.

Angel was laying on her bed, reading over a magazine, but looked up when he entered with the small monk boy right behind him. Keeping her eyes on the two of them, she pushed the pages closed and then shoved herself up off the bed. Standing up now, she looked across the room, "Hey, who's this?" she motioned toward Omi.

"Angel," Raimundo stepped out from in front of his friend, "I want you to meet Omi. He's a friend of mine from our world."

"Omi, huh?" she walked toward them, "I'm Angel." She held her hand down to him. Omi reached out and took her hand in his, giving hers a firm handshake. Angel kept her eyes on him as she stated, "It's nice to meet you."

"Yes," Omi blushed, "It is likewise. Raimundo has told me much about you on our walk over here, and I must agree that you are most beautiful." He gave a meek smile as his face turned redder. Angel only grinned at him as she now passed her glance to Rai, "So where did he come from? Has he been here as long as you two?"

"No," Raimundo only shook his head, "but now that I think of it," he looked down at Omi, "How did you get here? I mean… I can't believe I didn't ask you that."

"Oh yes," Omi nodded, "Well after you disappeared, Kimiko, Clay and I all went back to the temple. With you, you had taken the Golden Tiger Claws, but we knew there must be some way to find you and get you back. For hours we pondered what it was we could do, until Dojo remembered a very special Shen Gong Wu."

"Oh?" Raimundo's eyebrows rose.

"Yes." He nodded, "The Orb of Mimicking."

"The what," his friend seemed confused.

"Indeed," Omi nodded, "I was also much puzzled too upon Dojo mentioning this. However, it would appear that this Shen Gong Wu has the power to mimic the ability of any of the other known Shen Gong Wu."

"What? How can that be? You would think with something like that out here, it would make it the most powerful of them all." Raimundo brought up.

"Yes, we also discussed this." Omi told him, "But as Master Fung said, with any power, there is always a weakness, and with this particular Shen Gong Wu, this was not very far from the truth."

"And?"

"Though this item held much potential, we used it to mimic the Golden Tiger Claws, but in order for me to be able to find you, I had to meditate on your location for days. Not knowing where you were exactly made it very difficult to understand where to go, but upon my mind contacting yours, I then knew I was ready."

"Wait," Raimundo looked at him in disbelief, "That night that I thought I dreamt of you calling my name… that wasn't a dream?"

"Indeed it was not Raimundo. I had meditated for such a long time that, even though dimensions apart, our minds still found one another and connected. When this happened, I used the Orb of Mimicking and came here to this city to find you."

"Wow," Rai blinked, "That's an amazing story, but that still doesn't tell me what the weakness of the Wu was."

"Oh yes," Omi nodded with a smile, "The weakness ended up being the ability to only use the item once. After being used, it was destroyed."

"Aww, man," he seemed disappointed, "And I was hoping to get to use it at some point. Oh well, at least now you're here, and though I'm not sure what good it may do… maybe we can come up with something."

"Yes," Omi agreed, "However, I did not anticipate the Shen Gong Wu to stop working. My plan of coming here and getting the Golden Tiger Claws will no longer be of use, but… I do not think it is just the world we are in that is causing their malfunction."

"Uhm, Raimundo," Angel stepped forward now, "Did you tell him about this Wuya thing being here?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "We think it may have something to do with why our items aren't working, but how we'll find out we just don't know yet. By the way, where is Spicer? I need my Shen Gong Wu back from him."

"Well, he's not here right now. He took a walk earlier. I'm expecting he won't be gone for too much longer, but I can't be positive." She informed them both.

"We must wait for him to get back" Omi said, "Do you mind if we wait here, within your house, for him?"

"I don't care." Angel told him, but she suddenly seemed to just daze out as images once again began to flood her mind. Reaching up, she grabbed hold of her head as she shook it vigorously and immediately fell to her knees. Quickly, Raimundo was at her side, "Angel, what's wrong?"

"Nooo!" she screamed out, "Why is this happening now!?" As her sentence ended, her scene seemed to change and she was once again out on the street, and once again, in the distance she saw Jack. His back was to her and it appeared he didn't even acknowledge her presence there. The area around them seemed quiet and empty, and a chilly breeze filled the air as it slightly rustled the leaves on the trees.

Her fears of what he might be like grew as she neared him, but somehow it didn't seem to stop her from continuing onward in pursuit of him. As she got closer, she reached her hand out to him and called in a soft timid voice, "Jack?"

"What?" He mumbled lowly, refusing to look at her at all. Still reaching out to him, she slightly touched his back as she asked, "Are you alright?"

"Why?" he seemed to grow more agitated with her the closer she got, then as her hand touched his back fully, he came around grabbing her arm in his as he screamed out in a horrifying voice, "WHY!?"

"Nooo!" she wailed out again, as the realization of how he was finally became apparent to her. His grip was strong upon her arm and he squeezed it in a manner that made it seem he wanted it to crush in his grasp. Crying out at the pain in her arm, Angel brought her other arm forward knocking him in the chest and causing him to let go of her finally. With this opportunity, she then turned and started in the opposite direction, now being pursued by him. Once again tears had begun to flow from her eyes as she ran, until her toe caught something on the ground sending her flying forward and onto the earth.

The concrete cut into her knee, even through her pants, causing a stinging cold pain. Her eyes shut tightly, Angel tried to make the pain stop, but upon opening her eyes again she saw the sunshine and the sidewalk outside her house. Realizing now that she had snapped out of the vision, she glanced up in front, her eyes immediately resting upon Jack there on the sidewalk. He stared down at her, his eyes seeming colder and more distant somehow. A chill covered her spine as she looked up at him, and by herself, she stood up off the ground to meet him. Keeping her eyes on his, she explored them for the softness she had seen before, but despite how she searched for it, it couldn't be found. Time seemed to stand still for her, as their glances continued to exchange between one another, and softly her lips questioned, "Jack?"

"Angel," he replied in a calm but sharp tone. On the walk back to her house, he had plenty of time to prepare himself for what he had to do, and decided the best approach would be to not let her know anything at all. Trying to keep the emotion hidden behind his eyes, he struggled for a moment as his glance shifted away from hers. Angel reached out to him, her hand grazing his, but he only jerked it away as he stared at her coldly once again, "I've thought of what you said. You were right to say I shouldn't give up the things I want. The world is important to me, so this is why I've decided to go with Wuya."

"What?" Her body felt as though it grew numb and her heart had the feeling of just taking a long hard fall, "But…"

"No buts…" he reached out and placed his finger to her lips, "This is what I want, and you told me you would understand."

"But… I didn't expect you just to leave me behind." She frowned.

"There's no other way." He shook his head, still seeming calm in the matter, "I have to go." Turning, he started down the sidewalk away from her, but quickly standing she reached out and took his wrist in her hand as she called, "Jack… don't leave me."

"Don't stop me!" he turned quickly and knocked her hand away, "And don't try to follow me!"

"But why!?" she screamed at him as tears fell from her eyes, "At least tell me something!"

"Something!" he yelled out at her, "There is nothing to tell! Wuya needs my help, and I will go with her… there is nothing else. Now go back to your life, and forget I ever existed, I'm sure it won't be too hard!" his expression fell to that of utter seriousness as he stated lowly, "I know I will forget… so can you."

As Angel looked into his deceitful eyes, her sadness and hurt were suddenly taken over by anger, and she felt her hand tightening into that of a fist. With a shake of her head, she came forward, brining her fist up and right into the lower part of his jaw, knocking him backwards. As he fell down on his butt, she stepped over in front of him and screamed out, "You son of bitch! I didn't mean that stuff like that! How can you do this!?"

Jack, now reaching up and rubbing at his chin, could feel the tears welling up in his eyes at how things had turned out, and as he thought of it, he knew his time to get rid of her was ticking down to the last seconds. Squeezing his eyes shut to dam back the tears, he pushed himself up off the ground and looked back at her as he realized and stated aloud, "It's too late to turn back. Wuya is waiting for me."

From her doorstep, Omi and Raimundo both watched the scene unfold, Rai's heart breaking at the thought that he had been right. Omi took a step forward as he stated, "We must stop him Raimundo."

"No," Rai reached down and placed his hand upon Omi's shoulder, "Just let him go. We'll get that Wu back, but right now," his eyes made their way over to Angel who, by now, had broken down on the sidewalk, as Jack slowly disappeared from sight. Omi stood by befuddled as Raimundo then made his way across the yard and out onto the sidewalk where he then knelt down beside Angel, softly wrapping his arms around her.

"Angel," he spoke softly, "I'm so sorry… I thought of anyone you could have changed him, but…"

"Don't," she sobbed lowly, "Don't talk about it. You told me this would happen… so many times you tried to tell me how he was, but," turning she buried her face within his chest as she wailed, "Why didn't I believe you Raimundo!?"

Unable to say anything else, he merely embraced her as she fell apart, hoping more than anything now that he could bring her some kind of comfort, just as she had done for him.

Jack's walk back across town had slowly fallen into a dash as he tried to run away from the awful images that had just taken place. As he ran, he wiped hopelessly at the tears that slid down his face and cried, "I hate you Wuya… I hate you so much for what you've done to me, you and that stupid ugly cat lady."

He continued on until he reached the spot he was supposed to go back too, plopping down on the ground as soon as he came upon it. Crossing his legs in front of him, he buried his face in his hands as he sobbed lowly, "Angel… I'm so sorry."

As his words escaped his mouth, he felt the cold chill of the woman behind him, but refused to turn to her as she approached him. Reaching out, she placed her hand upon his shoulder as she stated in her icy voice, "Come, and return with me."

"Fine," he slapped her hand away as he stood up to face her, "But when we get to where ever you're taking me, I want to be left alone for a while."

"Very well, if mulling in your own losses is the way you like it… I can grant that."

"I hate you." He growled at her as she reached out and grabbed him, and then together the both of them disappeared into nothingness.

Angel sat within her bedroom on the bed, silence surrounding her as she thought of the situation long and hard. The sun, by now, had begun to disappear into the sky, leaving its blanket of darkness upon the city. Staring blankly forward, Angel's mind had totally slipped from reality leaving her in a state of slight hypnosis at the thoughts that would no longer go away. Her legs she held tightly to her chest as she reminisced on the day's events, and her hands were intertwined with one another as she lowly whispered, "It can't be… why would he just leave me like this… why… Jack…"

Her silence was suddenly shattered, however, as a loud knocking on the door echoed into the room, causing her head to come up and her eyes to focus on the wall in front of her. Blinking, she wondered who it might be and called out lowly, "Come in."

As the door crept open, Raimundo's head came around and he stared at her from across the room. A smile was absent from his face, and sadness filled his eyes as he looked at her and asked in a low tone, "Angel… are you alright?"

"Raimundo," she seemed a little shocked to see him, "What are you doing here? I thought for some reason you left hours ago."

"No," he stepped on into the room, "I couldn't. You asked for time alone, but… Angel I know you don't really want to be alone… do you?"

"I don't know," she shook her head, "Sometimes I feel like I do, but then there are times I just want someone to talk to. I don't know how to even begin to understand what happened, it all seemed so… sudden."

"I would be more than willing to listen." He offered himself.

Angel's eyes finally made their way up, meeting with his as she asked, "You mean you would sit and listen to me ramble on about someone you hate?"

"Sure." He shrugged, "Why not?"

"Uhm…" she looked at him matter-of-factly, "Because you hate him."

"I know that." Raimundo agreed, "But…" Going over he stood before her, "I don't hate you. Angel," he sat down on the bed next to her and looked at her face, "I know it seems like a load when I tell you how I feel, but… I really do feel this way. If listening to you unload about Jack Spicer is what will make you happy… I'm willing to do that."

"But…"

"But… nothing." He shook his head, "Please. Just for once give me the trust you put into him, and I can promise that tomorrow I will still be here. I mean you no harm, and never would I, or could I leave you like that."

"Raimundo," she allowed her eyes to fall away from him, but suddenly became unable to finish her sentence. Her eyes now fixated upon his hand that rested on her bed, and her thoughts wandered again back to the sidewalk and the empty look that had been in Jack's eyes. Thoughts of how he had been slipped back into her memories and she once again found her own eyes filling with tears as she sobbed, "I thought he really cared about me, or was I just blind?"

"Maybe blind," Raimundo agreed, "but that doesn't make it bad. I am blind too, to many things… one of those things is you," he frowned allowing his eyes to move away also, "You and the fact that you will never love me like that."

A small gasp escaped Angel's mouth as she now looked up and into his face, all his emotion seeming to show through in this moment. She knew she hadn't been totally oblivious to how he had felt, but all her own emotions had blocked out just how much he did care about her well being. As she watched him now, she began to question everything she had been living for in the past few days and with the simple gesture of placing her hand on his; she caught his attention once again.

"Raimundo… I'm sorry. I…I just need time, but for you to go on thinking you mean nothing to me is unacceptable. I do care for you." She explained.

"I know." He finally looked at her again, "I know you care, but tell me… could you ever love me?"

"Love you," she stared into his deep green eyes as she pondered on his question, the answer having already made it to her mind. Slowly, her head began to nod and she whispered, "Yes… I could."

"That's… all I needed to hear." He breathed lowly and then leaned in pressing his mouth gently to the side of her face. Standing now, he motioned toward the door and asked, "Would it be alright if me and Omi stay here for tonight?"

"Sure," she got up off the bed, "I'll get you some blankets."

"Thank you." He nodded, "And Angel?"

"Yeah." She looked at him as he went to the door.

"I know it might be hard, but if you ever need any help forgetting him… I'm here." He assured her. Angel's eyebrows drew down in a saddened expression as he then continued out the door, and after taking a moment to gather her thoughts, she then followed behind, and to the hall closet.


	13. Chapter 13

Late in the night, though her mind was so restless, Angel somehow found that sleep came to her easier than she could have ever thought. As she slumbered, however, images of that day's events came to her mind once again. The sky was darker than it had been, but she stood in the same spot on her sidewalk she had when Jack had told her goodbye. Shivering, she knew what was to come as she now looked upon his back there, but despite how she knew what was to come, she continued forward until her hand rested upon his back.

"Jack," she called lowly to him.

"What?" he returned as she now felt that he too shivered. Keeping her hand in its place, she simply lowered her eyes and kept her silence. She wanted to believe that he wasn't about to snap on her, but at the same time she still had her doubts as she realized it must be dream. His shivers intensified as he stood there, his back bent as he was doubled over, and slowly Angel's hand lifted from him and she took a step back.

As if in slow motion, Jack now turned to her, but to her own surprise the look in his eyes reminded her of the softness he had once given to her. Her eyebrows drew down in sorrow as she looked upon his face, and with all focus on her mouth, she called lowly, "Why?"

"Why?" he asked as he seemed to have no recollection of what had taken place. Angel only stared at him confused, wondering why it was he didn't understand what she was talking about. Jack's eyes stayed focused upon her, his head shaking back and forth in a disagreeing manner. She watched him as he then reached up and placed his fingertip to her lips, "Why?"

Everything around them seemed to disappear as his soft finger rested upon her mouth, until they were surrounded by nothing but darkness. A light seemed to illuminate around them though, making them visible to only one another. Still, Jack's head shook as his finger held its place and he asked in a soft voice, "Why didn't you see it?"

"What," she spoke through his finger, almost afraid to move it, "What do you mean?"

"Leave me alone!" he shrieked out as his hands then flew to his head and he fell to his knees. Angel took another step back as he then seemed to transform before her very eyes and the glare that she had seen so many times before returned. As she stared into his hideous looking eyes, Angel then opened her mouth and screamed out, "Noo!"

"You can't escape me!" he growled and then grasped at her, but just missed as she then turned and darted down the sidewalk toward the safety of her house.

Jack's eyes flew open, and he looked around the room he now lay in and stared at the ceiling for a moment. He shook at what he had just seen during his slumber, and as the shivers intensified, he sat up on the bed wrapping his arms around him. For the first time since he had left he realized he had forgotten his jacket and let out a deep sigh. As his arms fell to his sides, his head dropped also causing his eyes to rest upon the floor.

"Angel," he stated lowly with remorse.

"Yes," said the cold voice from the darkness of the corner of the room, "seems even though you are here you still wish to keep in touch in your dreams."

Jack jumped up off the bed and glared toward the woman there, his eyes showing his hatred for her as he stated, "I thought I said I wanted to be left alone!"

"Indeed you do," she nodded and started toward him, "but…" as she reached him, she brought her hand out and grabbed hold of his face, "I can't have you contacting your little girlfriend… even in your sleep. I had to disturb that dream for my own sake."

"Wait," he pulled his face from her grasp, "You're the one…" he shook his head, "but Wuya told me that she was the one causing those dreams."

"Of course," she let out a low but cynical chuckle, "I couldn't let you know of me… at that time. However, now is a different story."

"But the dreams," he remembered the times Angel had mentioned the dreams and the time he had witnessed first hand how they affected her, "They weren't mine… why now…"

"Hmmm… it would seem your staying in my place is having its effect on you." She simply walked over and readjusted something on the nightstand, "There is much power surrounding you right now, and when you sleep… your mind is more open to it than in your waking hours."

"Meaning?" he cocked an eyebrow and stared at her confused.

"Meaning, dear Jack," she laughed out and spun back to him, "You'll just have to figure it out on your own. I wouldn't want to go giving you any ideas."

"Ideas," he huffed, "Ideas are all I have left now."

"Perhaps, but sometimes… ideas… come out." She gestured with her hand.

"Stop talking in riddles!" he demanded of her, "What do you want with me anyway!? You have everything you need, so why drag me into it!?"

"On the contrary… I don't have everything I need. I mean yes," she held her palm out causing a light to light up within it, and after it faded, a black stone lay there in her palm, "I have power, but it's not everything I need. Everything does not come, that is, without you." She grinned maliciously.

Jack's eyes grew round and he gulped slightly as her fingernails now reached out and dug themselves deep into the skin of his arm. Squinting with pain, he found her grasp to be unnatural as she continued, "You are more unique than you could ever imagine. You are more than just a mere boy with a knack for robots, yes…" she nodded her head, "You are my gateway. Your albino skin and red pigmented eyes make you just the individual I need to carry through with my plans."

"Wha…" he stared up at her, fear finally taking him over as he stared into her orb like eyes, "What plans?"

"Sacrifice!" she called out as she flung him back onto the bed. Once her grasp had let go of his arm, he reached over and held to it as it still throbbed, the marks from her fingernails now oozing slightly with blood. Leaning down, she ran her finger over one of the cuts she had made within his skin, smearing the blood as she wickedly stated, "Your blood is pure… and thus the blood of the pure will shed, and with it the door way will open." She seemed to recite.

"Door way?" he looked to the door, "Now wait a minute lady… what are you talking about? I just saw you come in that door a while ago, so don't tell me it won't open."

"Haha," she sarcastically laughed, "You are a funny one, but if I were you I would not find it so funny. Your life is on the line dear Jack, and time is ticking down to the moment you will sacrifice yourself."

"Sacrifice myself!?" he laughed out, "You have got to be kidding!"

"I am not," she grew aggravated with his taunting, "And if you only knew what lay ahead in the future… you would not be laughing."

"Yeah well," he turned his back on her and crossed his arms, "Send Wuya in here… I want to talk to her."

"Very well," she grinned once again and then exited the room. Jack, more worried inside than he showed, took a seat on the bed once again as he ran his fingers over the wounds on his arm now. He thought of everything the strange woman had just told him, but despite how he tried to make sense of it, nothing would come to him. There was most certainly nothing special about him, at least that he saw, how could anyone else think that? His thoughts were once again distracted though as the door opened once again and Wuya came into the room.

Jack's eyes about fell from their sockets, and his mouth fell open as Wuya now stood before him in her flesh form. Slowly, he stood up from the bed, keeping his eyes on her as she approached him. Reaching out, she slapped the bottom of his jaw with her hand and smirked, "Stop gawking Jack… it's embarrassing."

After another moment of silence, the scowl finally returned to his face and he called out, "Wuya! How!?

"Catterina did it. You didn't honestly think I would remain in that ghost form forever now did you?" she smiled at him.

"To be honest, I really didn't care." He retorted, "Besides… you teamed up with her?"

"Well," Wuya grinned, "Yes I did. I wasn't too sure how it would go over at first, but I must say now that I am very pleased with the outcome." She turned now taking a glance down at herself. Jack only raised an eyebrow and then continued, "Yeah, uh-huh, very nice and all, but what exactly did you do for her to grant you something like… your human form back?"

"Oh," Wuya laughed, "I have more than just my human form," she reached out and flipped him on the end of the nose, causing him to fly backwards and into the wall, "I also have my powers."

Jack, feeling disheveled now, stood up, "Okay… no need to demonstrate on me! Now just tell me Wuya!"

"Oh, poo, you're such a party pooper, but very well." She went over and leaned into his face as she pinched his cheek, "I gave her the gift of you Jack."

"What!?" he came up quickly, his head hitting her in the bottom of the chin. He grabbed at the top of his head as it throbbed, but immediately stuck his finger out in a point, "You sold me out!?"

"I had no choice, besides, I'd say it was well worth it." She once again boasted her new body, "On top of that, she also agreed to deliver to me, all of the Shen Gong Wu."

"Yeah well," he scowled at her, "Have fun with something that doesn't even work anymore."

"What!?" she turned back to him, "What do you mean!?"

"You got suckered Wuya," he puffed up kinda proud, "Those Shen Gong Wu don't even work here, so I guess you'll just have to go with your…" he rolled his eyes, "Powers."

"Or do I?" she cunningly looked at him, "Who ever said I have plans on staying here?"

"You're leaving? How?"

"Catterina will send me." She informed him.

"Catterina will send me," he mimicked her as he made a talking mouth out of his hand. Then quickly his arm went to his side and he jumped grabbing hold of her legs, "Take me with you! I don't want to stay here with this scary lady!"

"Jack," she worked to free herself from him, "That would defeat the whole purpose of all of this. If I were to take you with me… nothing would be resolved. Now," she reached down and pushed on top his head as she then managed to free her legs, "Stop groveling… I have to go."

"Yeah well," he stood up once again, and crossed his arms, "Since Omi's here… I hope he finds a way to stop you, and ugly cat."

Wuya looked at him surprised, "Really? Omi's here?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded, "I saw the cheese ball when I…" he stopped in mid-sentence when he realized what he was about to say. All expression left his face as Angel once again flooded his mind, and a frown quickly took over his mouth. Going over, he sat back down on the bed and shook his head, "Never mind… just leave."

Wuya watched him for a moment, but without another word she eventually turned and left the room. Jack flopped back on the bed now haunted with the images of the face he knew he would never be able to forget.


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry for the delay in chapters now. This is currently caught up to where I am in my writing so the chapters will by further inbetween. However, I will keep updating it as the chapters are done._

She

* * *

That following morning, Angel sat up in bed and rubbed at her eyes feeling more rested than she had in quite sometime. Her eyes made a scan around the room as the thought of the dream that previous night came into her mind, and she suddenly became puzzled. Her thoughts drifted deeper as she pondered on it aloud, "I didn't wake up." She shook her head slightly, "I have always woken up from them, but I didn't wake up."

However, her eyes came up as did her head when she heard Mark scream out, but was then quickly followed by gales of his small laughter. Smiling, she knew it was time for her to get out of bed, thus making her swing her legs over the side.

A few minutes later, Angel stepped into the kitchen where all the commotion was coming from, immediately seeing Raimundo playing with her son. Grinning, she called across the room, "He seems to like you. You should consider that a compliment even though it can change within the next few minutes."

Raimundo looked up from his hiding spot by a cabinet, and then fully stood causing Mark to scream again and take off running as he laughed. Angel grinned as Mark then ran into her legs and called out, "Ma!" Then quickly gave her legs a squeeze.

Raimundo smiled as he watched Angel's hand stroke the little boy's hair, "Yeah, he didn't like me much at first, but we started to play and…"

"You became best buddies." She finished for him.

"Yeah," Raimundo agreed, "That's pretty much it. Then, he finally ate breakfast for me."

"Well," Angel felt slightly ashamed, "You didn't have to fix him breakfast… you could have woke me up for that."

"I know," Rai nodded, "but I didn't want too."

Angel smiled gently as her eyes then made their way over to Omi who sat at the table, staring down at a book in front of him. She could tell from the look on his face that he was in sheer amazement, but at the moment couldn't tell what the book was about. Stepping closer, she peered over his shoulder and down at a magazine she used to order some clothing from, and upon her seeing all the girls in bra's and panties, Omi suddenly slammed the book shut and blushed profusely.

"I…" he stammered, "…that… that was not what it looked like."

"You mean it wasn't a bunch of girls in underwear?" she questioned him. His blush deepened as he jumped up from the chair, "Well… yes… it was, but," he quickly reached over and flipped the book upside down, "I was not enjoying looking at them at all!"

"Okay," Angel said passively realizing she was upsetting the little guy, "I didn't say anything."

"Actually," Raimundo stepped up and flipped the book back over, "He was asking me about this one." He pulled the book open and placed his finger upon one girl in lacy lingerie. Omi's entire head seemed to go red as Raimundo pointed at the picture, "He wanted to know if girls really wear stuff like that under their clothes."

Omi's head continued to grow more and more red by the second, until he finally exploded with, "I was just asking because it looks most uncomfortable! I could not see wearing that under my clothes!"

Raimundo busted out laughing as the words came from Omi's mouth, thus making Omi even madder. Grabbing the book away from Rai, Omi frantically searched through it until he held it out with a grin, "Yes well at least I was not going goo-goo over this one!" he let out a squeaky kind of laugh as he pointed to a girl in a skimpy black bra and panty set, "And wondering if…" he was suddenly quieted as Raimundo knocked the magazine from his hand and quickly shushed the little monk boy by placing his hand over his mouth.

Omi merely continued to laugh through Raimundo's hand, Angel now looking at them both as though they were totally nuts. However, the longer she watched them, the more the smile grew on her face until she too was laughing. Eventually all three of them laughed, causing Mark to also grow excited as he too let out a shrill laugh and ran around the room. Finally, calming herself, Angel took the magazine from the floor and nodded, "Maybe I should put this up. It seems to be hazardous to you guys' health."

Turning she started for the door, but not before leaning in and whispering to Raimundo, "And yes I do have some like that."

Raimundo's eyes grew round as she walked on from the room, causing Omi to look up at him and demand, "What? What did she say?"

"Nothing," Rai shook his head, a grin making its way to his face, "Don't worry about it."

"Yes," Omi nodded, "I will worry about it. I do not like secrets!"

"Heh…" was Raimundo's reply to him. As he walked from the room, Omi followed pulling on his sleeve, "You tell me now Raimundo!"

Raimundo just continued on, the grin spreading to its fullest extent upon his face.

As afternoon came around, Angel came out into the living room and passed a glance at Raimundo and Omi on the couch watching TV, as she stated, "Listen guys, I gotta go. My band and I have a gig downtown and I'm supposed to go pick up my band mates, so we can head out."

"Oh," Raimundo stood up casting Angel dreamy glance, "Your band is going to play. I want to come Angel, please."

Omi turned on the couch and looked at her, "A jig? Do you and your band go fishing often?" he asked being totally clueless as to what she spoke of. Angel grew confused by his mess up as she passed him a glance and shook her head, "What?"

"Heh," Raimundo walked around the couch, "What Omi means is gig…" he passed a glance to his friend, "Like a performance… not jig as in fishing, Omi."

"Oh!" he appeared happy, "I see! I too would love to come and see your band play. If you please!" he sat up on the couch, resting his hands on the arm of it.

"Sure," she shrugged, "I don't see any reason why you shouldn't come. I'm sure you're getting bored here in the house all the time. Let's get out and see some of the town." She told them.

"Great!" They both piped up, the both of them then dashing for the door. Angel then also followed, after calling through the house to her mother that she was leaving.

Downtown, the three teenagers in the band stepped though the door of a small building, Raimundo and Omi right behind them. Sanjivan gripped the handle of his guitar case tightly in his hand as he stared at the stage that awaited their arrival. Casting a glance back to Angel and Trent, he then nodded as they went up on the stage and began to prepare their things, for the show, over the sound of the jukebox.

During the setup of her electric bass, Angel managed to make it out to the floor, and to the table Raimundo and Omi sat at. As she leaned in on the table, she informed them, "We'll be playing a few songs throughout the next hour or so, so you guys just sit tight and we'll be done after a while." Reaching into her pocket, she then lay some money upon the table in front of them, "Buy you some drinks or something, but I also suggest the nachos." She winked. Rai passed her a grin before she left, but Angel only smiled subtly as her mind had inconveniently began to wander back to that of Jack.

She wondered exactly what he was doing now, but most of all she thought about the dream she had and how different it was from her previous ones. Sure, in the end he had turned out like before, but something in the beginning had been totally different, which had made her begin to rethink things.

"Angel!" Trent's voice called from behind her, "What are you doing? Normally the stars are supposed to be on the stage." He pointed behind him. Angel only shifted her eyes toward him as she agreed grittily, "I know that."

"What's up?" he seemed concerned, "I've been calling you for the past two minutes now and it's like you had zoned out. Are you going to be okay out there?" he reached out and gently touched her arm. Angel pulled it away rigidly as she replied in a bitter tone, "I'll be alright Trent… now please."

"Angel, gees…" he watched her, "What is your deal? You can't go out there all pissy."

"I play better all… _pissy_, and it's none of your business what's wrong."

"You know, you should just forget that stupid guy. You should have seen it coming from a mile away." Trent spat, finally tired of her attitude. Angel's eyes flashed anger as she stared at him and over the music she raged, "Who told you about it!?"

However, her attention was diverted as she looked back and saw some passing people looking at the two of them. Looking away from him now, her brow creased in anger, she only shook her head, "Never mind."

"Angel," San came in behind her now, "You have got to calm down. We can't do this without you."

Angel turned to her young friend, ready to snap on him also, but upon glancing into his deep blue eyes, her anger suddenly fled her. Within those eyes, she could see his very being ripped from him at the thought of missing the gig, and now calming herself, she nodded, "I know San… I'm sorry. Just… give me a minute. Alone." She glared up at Trent. He only rolled his eyes as he blew air from his nose and walked off leaving her there. San, feeling the tension between the two, decided to go and calm his other friend down and thus granting Angel her alone time.

Throughout the next hour, the band had performed some of their most worked on songs, causing the small crowd much enjoyment as they danced, and some even drank. Though Angel was on the stage, her mind was far from the music she was playing, and in the end it had cost her many mistakes during the duration of their performance. She knew it hadn't been anything totally awful, but certainly noticeable to a careful listener, but despite how she tired she could not get the image of Jack, or his last words from her mind.

She allowed her mind to wander back to the night they had been on the couch, and the conversation they had shared. She had stared at his face for so long to keep his image there, and he had assured her she had no need for it. His smile, and the last normal conversation they had, haunted her now. If only she had known she would never see him again, she never would have let him go, but now… now…

"Angel!" Trent's voice once again interrupted her thoughts, but before she knew what had happened he had grabbed her hand and pulled her off the stage. She struggled a little, and once backstage, she pulled her hand from his.

"What the fuck Trent!?" she demanded.

"Exactly!" he returned, "You haven't been playing for the last half of that song! I guess it's a good thing it was the last one!"

"Well I'm sorry!" she tried to keep her eyes from filling with tears, "My own mind _is_ its own and I can't block out the things it wants to think!"

"I am going to say this one more time… forget him! Forget him Angel!"

"I… can't!" she could no longer hold her tears in, "I cannot forget him Trent! Unlike you and your little whores you date… he meant something to me! To forget him is to rip my own goddamned heart out, but unfortunately that's something you could never understand!" With a flip of her hand in his face, she then turned and started through the building and out the front door. As she stepped out onto the street, the chill of fall touched her skin causing her to shiver slightly, and also seemed to make the tears fall that much more. Reaching up, she placed her face into her hands, feeling her heart break all over again as the images of Jack just refused to subside from her mind.

"Angel," Raimundo's soft voice came from behind her.

"What," she snapped refusing to face him. He merely reached out and touched her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Finally turning to face him, she blurted out, "You have a big mouth on you… don't you?"

"What?" his eyes showed concern and worry.

"You know," she poked his chest with her finger, "I don't care what you saw at my house the other day, in no way does it constitute you running and telling Trent my personal life!"

"Angel," he shook his head now realizing she was very upset with him, "I didn't mean to say anything. It's not like I just ran and told him… it came out in conversation. I was talking about you and I was concerned for you, and somehow it just came to that. It's not like I intended on it."

"Oh, so you just run your mouth without knowing what you're saying before it's too late then." She spat.

"No," he grew angry at her accusations, "Why are you being like this? You've been acting strangely all afternoon. If it's what Spicer said to you, you should just forget it… he no longer cares for you."

"No longer," she agreed, "But he did, which is more than I can say for you." She told him. Raimundo frowned immensely as she spoke those words, and quickly his pride built up a front for him, "You know what? The only one that has a problem here is you! You Angel! You carry on for him even though he blatantly told you he no longer wanted you! I told you he would do this, and now somehow I've ended up the bad guy in all of this! _He_, Jack Spicer, is the bad guy… he always has been and he always will be! He will never love anything but himself… including you! Why are you the only one that can't see this!"

"Because I don't see him that way!" she could no longer scream as her voice cracked and then lowered, "Did it ever occur to you that maybe the reason he was against you is because you don't give him a chance. Has anyone in your world ever given him a chance to prove who he can really be?"

"Indeed," Omi now said calmly from the doorway, "I do not mean to interrupt, but _I_ have given Jack Spicer many chances. Each and every time he has made the fool out of me, but nonetheless I always give him the doubt with benefits." Omi stared up at her, "Raimundo speaks wisely to you about this, and though he sometimes seems like an arrogant boy… he is not always."

"Hey," Raimundo looked down at him, "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or a put down."

Angel merely crossed her arms in front of her as she stated, "I need to be alone."

"But," Raimundo debated, "You can't just leave us here."

"You're right… I can't." Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her car keys and then walked over placing them in his hand, "There… take my car. Take San and Trent home. I'll be home later." She informed them.

"Where are you going Angel?" Rai felt bad as he watched the hurt upon her face. As she tried to keep her gaze from his, she hid her face as tears once again rolled down her cheeks, "Just for a walk." She stated and then took off walking down the sidewalk.

Raimundo simply watched her go, the silence between him and Omi now growing thick. As she continued on, he let out a huge sigh and looked down at his small friend. Omi only offered a small smile, but then allowed a perplexed look to cross his face as he stated, "I thought you said girls here were different."

Raimundo couldn't help but laugh a little at the seriousness on Omi's face during his statement, and then with a shake of his head, he turned and headed back inside the building.


	15. Chapter 15

To herself, it seemed Angel had walked forever, and though she had walked quite a distance it still didn't seem far enough for her. The tears that had flowed from her eyes now seemed like just a memory, though every now and again she would find herself wiping one away.

Looking up now, Angel began to wonder where she was at. In her frenzy of walking, she hadn't even really paid attention to where she was going. The sky had begun to grow dark, making the light from the convenience store shine bright against the blackness. A sigh escaped Angel's mouth as she stared up at the sign, the words alone bringing back yet another flood of sad memories.

"P.J's," she whispered as she started toward the small store. As she came upon the gas pumps, she looked toward the one she had parked beside that fateful day, and once again images of Jack rushed back to her mind.

Quickly, she rushed on inside, staring across the way at the guy that worked the counter. He offered her a smile, but she only slightly returned it as she went over and took a seat at the very booth Jack had been at that day. Sliding in-between the table and the seat, she leaned in and allowed her head to rest upon the table top. Sighing, she heard his voice ringing in her ears, "_Please, help me._"

Finally letting out a low whimper, Angel's tears found her once again as she began to cry. She knew the whole time, that she was wallowing in her own self-pity, but at the moment, she really didn't care. However, she was eventually distracted by a tap on her shoulder. Rapidly wiping the tears away, she looked up at the attendant, his smile having been replaced with worry as he asked, "Are you okay Miss?"

"I," she could no longer look at him, "I'm fine. Just stopping in for a moment's rest." She told him. He merely nodded at her, and then left her alone, though she didn't have plans on staying much longer. Getting up, she knew she must do something to ease the pain soon, or the feeling inside would eventually rip her heart to shreds. Without a word, Angel then headed back out the door, and across town again to visit an old friend she hadn't been to see in quite sometime.

The clock read 1:08 a.m. as Raimundo stared at it from the couch. Though he was tired, he was finding it very hard to sleep since Angel had yet to come in. Changing his position on the couch, he began to wonder why her mother hadn't been more worried for her own daughter.

Finally sitting up fully, Raimundo stared at the mocking hands of the clock, every second that ticked away seeming like an eternity. Leaning forward, he placed his head within his hands, and whispered lowly, "Oh Angel… where are you?"

The silence of the room and the monotonous ticking of the clock were finally shattered, however, when the sharp sound of the phone ringing broke the quietness. Out of desperation, and fear of the others waking up, Raimundo swiftly picked the receiver up and placed it to his ear. Breathing gently into the speaker by his mouth, he called lowly, "Angel?"

"Raimundo," he could hear the tears in her voice as she spoke.

"Angel" he questioned concerned, "Where are you? Are you alright?"

"Please," she seemed to beg, "Please come get me!"

"Angel, I will," he told her, "But you have to tell me where you are first."

"I'm in a phone booth," she sobbed, "Across the street form where we met."

Raimundo's heart sand as he listened to her sad voice on the phone. To clarify, he asked, "Where **_we_** met?"

"Yes," she cried harder, "Will you come!?"

"I'm… I'm on my way." He assured her, "Just wait right there."

"Okay," she whispered, "okay."

Gently, he placed the receiver back in its spot and then quickly grabbed up the keys and went out the door into the cold night.

Angel sat within the phone booth, her arms wrapped tightly around herself for warmth when the bright shine from the headlights of the car shone upon her. Her face felt stiff from all the crying she had done, and her eyes ached behind their sockets.

Slowly her eyes rolled upward when the phone booth door opened, and though she had sworn she couldn't cry another tear, more poured down as she looked up at Raimundo there. He was devastated at her condition, so mush so it brought a tear to his own eye.

"Angel," he knelt down in front of her, his hand coming out and grazing her arm. It hastily retreated though when he felt how cold her skin was, "Angel," he expressed his concern, "You're freezing."

"Raimundo!" she cried out, "Please get me out of here!" she grasped at his hand, though her action was clumsy due to the cold and the alcohol she had consumed. Raimundo blinked as he stared at the large, almost empty, bottle beside her and his stomach suddenly felt sick. Reaching out, he touched her seemingly frozen face as he asked, "What did you do to yourself?"

Picking the bottle up now, she stared at it, and then without warning she tossed it over his head where it then shattered upon the concrete there.

"I drank it," she slurred; "I drank every bit of that shit!" she seemed to grow angry with herself. Taking note of this anger, Raimundo only nodded as he stated, "It's okay Angel. You'll be alright, but we have to get you out of this cold. Okay?"

"I am," she shivered, "I am so cold Raimundo." She rubbed her arms with her hands to try and warm herself, but it was like rubbing ice upon ice. Without another moment's hesitation, Raimundo quickly reached around, removing his white pullover and began to slide it on over Angel's head.

Though she still shivered profusely, Angel seemed to take in the warmth of the sweater as sigh escaped her mouth. Then, she took the offer of Rai's help as he helped her to her feet and towards the car.

Both car doors slammed as the two teenagers climbed within the warmed car, both of them shivering. Angel, her arms pulled up into the sleeves of the sweater, sat silently feeling quite ashamed at all that had taken place. As her large, sad, and drunken eyes made it toward Raimundo, she now gasped out as she took note of his shirtless upper body, "Raimundo, where is your shirt?"

He only looked at her shocked as he pointed, "You're wearing it."

"Oh," she felt embarrassed she had forgotten, "I'm sorry."

"Angel," he warmed himself with the heater, "Why did you do this?"

Allowing her arms to slide out of the shirt, her head hung as she informed him, "I couldn't take the pain anymore."

"Angel," his eyes now looked sadly at her, "Alcohol isn't the answer; it's only a temporary fix."

"I know," she smacked at how dry her mouth was, "but… at least it helped for a while." She finally looked over at him, tears still coming from her eyes, "I'm so sorry Raimundo. I'm sorry for yelling at you this afternoon, and I'm sorry for not listening to you when you told me how…" she paused and shook her head, "I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Angel," he reached out and wiped the tears with his thumb, "I was never so mad at you that you have to ask for forgiveness. Please stop apologizing."

"I'm so sorry," she cried harder as her hand now made it to his, pressing it harder to her face. Rubbing her cheek across the palm of his hand, a serene look crossed her face, "Your hands are so warm."

"Your face is cold." He told her as he once again caressed her skin. Without warning, Angel leaned in toward him, resting her head upon his shoulder as she stated, "Your sweater is warm, and it smells good." She turned her nose to his skin as she sniffed him, "You smell good."

Raimundo could feel his heart beats rising as she moved in closer to him, and though he tried to tell himself it was the alcohol talking, he still allowed his arm to come up and make its way around her shoulders. Slowly, Angel allowed her eyes to roll upward where she looked into his. Green eyes that at the moment seemed so confused and worried; it caused her to look him full on. Her mouth opened, allowing a whisper to escape as she said, "Raimundo, I do love you."

He came around, now looking her straight in the face as he replied, "No, Angel. I don't think this is you talking at all."

"But," she allowed her eyes to fall away, "It is. How can I convince you of this?"

"I don't know that you can." He told her, but knew the moment her lips pushed onto his, he was now playing her little game.

Surrounded by darkness, Jack looked around for something he knew, but most of all the face he could seek now only in his dreams. Starting to walk, he had no idea where he was headed, but continued onward as he called out, "Angel!" only to have his own voice echo back to him.

Stopping, he looked down at his feet, wondering if she had somehow slipped away from him in her slumber, but looked up once again as he called out, "Angel!"

A warm gentle breeze seemed to blow his way, as the strange illuminating light came once again, surrounding him. At first, as though a whisper, he heard her sweet voice as it spoke, "Jack, where are you?"

"I'm here." He called out, still not seeing her.

"I can't find you." She replied. Closing his eyes, he tried to concentrate on her face as he spoke softly, "Just follow my voice."

"I will," she stated as her breath now touched him as she spoke. Jack's eyes popped open, a surprised but mournful look coming over his face as he now stared into her deep brown eyes. Angel's smile lacked as she looked at him, though her eyes held a softness that spoke every word for her.

"Angel," he felt his heart ache as he looked at her.

"Jack," she returned, "Why… why did you leave?" her sadness grew more prominent. Deciding to take a chance, he reached out and took her hand, "I had to."

"No… more… tell me more. Please… before I wake up." She seemed to cry, "I want to believe this, but I'm not sure what to believe anymore."

"Angel," he tried to explain as best as he could, "If I had stayed, you would have been hurt. That ugly cat lady would have hurt you to get to me, and… I…" he ducked his head, "I ended up hurting you anyway."

"What are you talking about?" she questioned, "What cat lady?"

"She's going to come," he looked about seeming paranoid, "If I talk too much of it, she'll come and make this dream bad. Let it stay good… Angel. I don't want to scare you in your dreams anymore. I want you know me how I am."

"That's the only way I've ever known you." She told him, but felt his hand slipping from hers. Tears fell from her eyes, "Jack! Where are you going!? Don't leave me again!" she called as his fingertips slipped away from her own. Looking down at her hand he had held to, she then looked to where he had been, "Give me something to believe in."

Jack's eyes slid open as he once again stared at the strange room he now held refuge in. His eyebrows drew downward in anger as he thought of the dream and how it was just that… a dream. Jumping up from the bed, he walked over to the nightstand where he picked up a small metal object and tossed it at the door, the two things coming together with a loud CLACK!

Before long, the door slid open and Catterina stood there looking at him across the room. Jack angrily walked to where she stood and pushed past her into the main room as he raged, "You can't keep me here forever! I'm never going to do what you want, so you should just let me go!"

Catterina only watched him as she waited for his tantrum to pass. Wuya, who sat in the corner of the room in a chair, looked up as he made his loud entrance. Walking over, Jack's hand reached out and touched the crystal that sat in the middle of the room, his interest suddenly arousing as he mentioned aloud, "I can see her from this." His mind seemed to be off in its own world, "I can see her and see how she's doing." Shifting his gaze, which turned to that of a glare, to Catterina, he demanded, "Show her to me! I want to see Angel!"

"That is not a toy you impudent little fool," Catterina informed him, "And most certainly not a window into the life of your girlfriend."

"I said show her to me!" he brought his fist down upon the top of the dark bluish colored crystal. The cat woman's eyebrows dropped as she went over and snatched his hand up from the object, "Keep your hands off my things!"

Wuya got up from the chair and walked over jerking Jack's hand from Catterina's grasp as she told him, "Go back to your room Jack. You have no business out here."

"I have just as much business out here as you two!" he still shouted and ripped his arm from Wuya's grasp. Turning, he stared hatefully at Catterina again as he growled, "The least you could do is let me see her for a minute."

"And just why should I do that? I'm thinking that by looking into the crystal, you may not like exactly what you see." She warned him.

"Don't play jokes on me," he shook his finger at her, "I'm not feeling up to comedy at the moment."

"Who said I was joking." She hissed at him.

"NOW!!" he demanded again. A hideous smile crossed the woman's face as she then got a smug look upon her face; "Very well," she finally gave in, "I will let you take one peek into it, but…"

"Yeah, yeah," he walked over and stared into it, "It will be my last."

"More like," the malicious smile remained, "You will want it to be your last."

"Enough with the intimidation games," he told her, "Now make it work!"

Without another word, Catterina slowly began to circle her hands around the crystal ball, chanting a set of words in a strange language as she did so. Black smoke seemed to fog the glass of the ball, but soon subsided leaving only an image of Angel within her room.

Jack's grin suddenly fell, however, as he now saw Raimundo in the picture with her and laying Angel upon her bed. His stomach grew ill as he watched Angel then reach out to him, bringing him closer as she placed a kiss upon his lips. A huge lump formed within Jack's throat and his head dropped as he turned away stating lowly, "I don't want to see anymore."

"Hmmm…" Catterina passed a crooked grin in his direction as she stated, "I somehow thought that you wouldn't. Now," she reached out and placed her clawed fingers upon his shoulder, "how would you like me to explain a little more about this sacrifice to you."

"No," he stated confidently as he shrugged her hand from him, "Leave me alone."

Catterina only watched him leave, then turning her attention to Wuya who had stepped up to her side now. Wuya seemed confused as she now watched the door to the room close. Looking to Catterina, she asked, "Why not just get it over with yourself?"

"It's not that simple," Catterina explained, "For you see, he must sacrifice himself. If the blood comes from my own hands, it is no longer pure."

"I see," Wuya's eyebrow raised, "what an interesting… but Jack will never agree to that." She seemed skeptical for once about him.

"Never say never," Catterina grinned, "For it may take a little wearing down, but soon enough his will to live will be gone, and with it… his life."

"And what about the remaining part of our deal?"

"Soon enough you will have the items you seek," Catterina nodded and then went over polishing the top of the crystal with a dark rag she had pulled from her pocket.


	16. Chapter 16

For those still reading this, sorry for the long delay in posting this. A lot of things have been going on through the holdiays and such and it's really got me behind, but I am still working on it.

* * *

Angel opened her eyes and sat up on the bed, her brain pounding within her skull as she felt the effects of everything that had taken place. Staring forward, she tried to comprehend what had happened to get her where she was, but her mind was still fuddled… all except the dream she had experienced about Jack. 

Indeed she couldn't remember a thing past her visit with her friend, but the dream stuck out to her more than anything, and the words he had mentioned echoed in her mind. With this, Angel knew exactly how she had gotten in this situation, and she allowed her head to come down and rest within her hand. She sighed as she thought of him and how much she missed him, but also knew that no matter how much she tried; only time would get her over her heartbreak. Turning her head, she felt a tear run down her face as her chest once again ached, but a shocked gasp escaped her mouth as her eyes fell upon the black jacket of Jack's laying on the edge of her bed.

Reaching over, she took it gently into her hand and held it up as it fell as far to it's lengths as it could, and she glanced it over. Bringing it forward, she wrinkled it within her hands as she brought it to her face and took a deep breath, the small amount of his scent that remained filling her nose. A smell she swore she would never smell again and alas once again she reminisced in a daydream. More tears made it to her eyes as she thought of him more so now, and a huge sigh escaped her mouth. Bringing the cloth of the jacket to her face, she then allowed her head to fall back onto the pillow and the jacket, but upon hitting it she then felt a hard lump under her head. Her eyes grew wide and confused as she then sat up on the bed and looked down at the jacket, wondering what it could be within that was so hard.

Reaching her hand down, she stuck her fingers into the pocket of the jacket and pulled out one of the very items Raimundo had showed her one day on her porch. Looking it over, she found it odd that the name of it came so quickly to her mind as she whispered, "That Golden Tiger Claws."

As she studied them closer now, she somehow saw the mystical glint they tended to have as she turned it over and over in her hand. Eventually, she put the clawed glove beside her on the bed as she then reached into the pocket once again, pulling out the other item there, though the name of this particular one escaped her mind. Looking at it, she wondered what kind of powers the items had, exactly, to make so many people long for them, but as she thought of it, it caused her to quickly pick the items back up and place them back into the security of the pockets they had come from, and she then refolded the jacket and placed it upon her pillow.

The sun had just barely begun to peek into the sky, showing the signs of morning, as Angel's feet touched upon the floor of her room. As she stood up from the bed however, she looked down immediately noticing the white sweater she now wore. With a gasp, images of the shirtless Raimundo came to her mind, as she then walked silently across the floor and out of her room. As she made her way down the hallway, things were still blurry to her, but for once everything within Angel's mind was clearer to her now than it had ever been.

Going over to the couch, she knelt down and gently shook the sleeping Raimundo as she called lowly, "Rai, wake up."

"What," he grumbled as he only stirred slightly. Shaking a little harder, she called out again in a slightly louder tone, "Wake up, I need to talk to you."

Finally sitting up on the couch, Raimundo's eyes focused in on Angel there, and he immediately asked, "Angel… is everything alight?"

"Yeah," she nodded with a smile, "I just need to talk to you."

"Oh, okay," he nodded and patted the spot next to him. Angel merely stood now and looked down at him as she gave a shake of her head. Reaching down, she pulled the sweater over her head and handed it back to him as she pointed toward the door, "No… outside."

"Oh… sure." He nodded as he once again slipped the shirt back on over his head. Getting up, the two of them started out the door and onto the porch, Angel breathing in the fresh air of morning as she walked out doors. Going over, she took one of the poles of the porch into her hands as she leaned on it and stared off down the street. Raimundo stood by for a moment, wondering what she was up to until she spoke indirectly to him, "What happened last night?"

Unsure of where to begin, Raimundo decided to start at the beginning as he stated, "Well, you called me at one o'clock and was crying for me to come and pick you up. You were inside a phone booth across the street from where we met, and you had obviously had too much to drink."

"Rai," she felt ashamed for her actions, "I'm so sorry I did that."

"It's okay," he assured her, "It's no big deal."

"No," she shook her head, "It is. What happened after that?"

"I brought you home and took you to put you in your bed… but…"

"But what?" she noticed how he had stopped.

"Angel, why are you asking me this," he hem-hawed around now, "Do you really not remember anything about last night?"

"If I remembered I wouldn't be asking." She told him as her eyes made their way to him. As she looked at him, she could tell that something was bothering him, causing her to ask, "What happened? I want to know."

"Well," his eyes fell away from hers, "You were telling me how much you wanted me and loving on me, kissing on me… Angel," he blushed profusely, "It's kind of embarrassing. I can't believe you don't remember."

Her eyes showed shock now as she looked at him, and shoving herself up from the pole, she now faced him as she asked, "Wait… are you trying to tell me that we…" she pointed in-between herself and him. Raimundo's eyes only grew wide as they now made it to meet with hers and he shook his head, "No… we did not Angel. I mean," a saddened look crossed his face now, "Its not to say you didn't want to, but… I just couldn't."

"But Raimundo…"

"No… let me finish Angel," he still refused to look at her, "Last night on the drive home, you had fallen asleep and in your sleep you were talking. I knew you were dreaming of Spicer because you were calling out to him, and asking him why he left and such, but…"

"Wait…" she stopped him, "I said that in my sleep?"

"You did," he informed her, "but despite that… when we got home and you loved on me, telling me how much you wanted me, I wanted to believe it even though I knew it wasn't me you really wanted."

"How do you know?" she looked at him now, her eyes seeming to show a slight flash of anger. He only passed a glance to her and gave her a look, "Angel, you were telling me you wanted me, but the closest thing in your mind was Spicer. I know this because even while loving you… you called to him. I… I didn't want to refuse you, but I couldn't Angel…. I couldn't love you when you don't love me." His head now hung and his stance grew flimsy as he became ashamed of himself before her.

Angel's eyes softened now as she looked at him, his hurt for the events having taken their toll on him finally Her eyebrows drew down in worry as she looked at him, and she softly spoke, "I'm sorry Raimundo… I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No," he shook his head and finally looked at her, "It's okay. I actually believe now that it could help me over you."

"Well, I'm glad… glad I could help you over me." She frowned, "I'm just sorry you couldn't help me over him."

"I'm sorry I couldn't either."

"Uhm," she thought of the jacket, "How did his jacket get on my bed?"

"Oh," he nodded, "Last night you asked me to get it for you. You kind of went hysterical on me, but I looked and looked for it until I found it, but by the time I got it back to you, you were already asleep so I just laid it on the bed beside you."

"I see," she thought of the items, "Those items he took from you… what would he do with them?"

"Oh, well he'd probably give them to Wuya, which by the way, are they in that jacket because if they are me and Omi need them back." He told her.

"They are," she told him but then asked, "What would Wuya do with them?"

"Well, she would normally use them to help her take over the world, but with them not working I don't know how much use they would be to her. Though," he thought, "She'd probably still want them just so she could say she had them… that's just how she is, always has to be on top.

"Indeed," she walked to the edge of the porch, "Then that pretty much means she would trade anything for them, huh?" she crossed her arms in front of her trying to hide the curiosities that were bubbling to the surface.

"Sure she would," Raimundo shrugged, "Why?"

"I dunno," Angel returned the shrug as she passed it off, 'Just seems like an awful lot of fuss over a comb and a glove."

"Hmmm… maybe."

"Well," Angel finally faced him as she walked over and placed her hand to his shoulder, "You look exhausted, maybe I should let you get back to sleep, but first…" she looked sadly at him, "I'm sorry for last night, though I'm glad you were there for me."

"It's okay," he assured her, "Really."

"Alright," she nodded, "Then I'll let you go back to sleep."

With that, the two of them then headed back into the house, Angel to her bedroom and Raimundo to the bathroom. As Angel's door shut behind her, however, she leaned back onto it as it clicked shut. Staring across the room, she knew for a fact now that there had been more to her dream than even she had realized. Somehow, even now, Jack it seemed was trying to get in touch with her through their dreams, his words being enough to convince her of it, and making it impossible for her to sleep until she proved it to be right.

Clenching her fists tightly, she closed her eyes and thought of him as she announced lowly, "I will find you, and I will know the truth in all of this." Then with that she started across the room and once again picked the jacket up from the bed. As she held it up, it fell to full length in front of her as she then brought it around and slipped it on over her shoulders. Zipping it up, she then reached down and patted at the items hidden in the pockets before going to the door and quietly sneaking out into the hallway.

Quickly and silently, Angel made her way out of the house and out onto the street, where she fell into a full fledged run. As she continued to run, she thought of her plan and hoped that with any chance, it might bring her the answers she so desperately searched for.

From up in the unseen hideout, Wuya had begun to grow bored with remaining in the same area. Sure, Catterina had promised her all the things she had wished for in return for the retrieval of Jack, but so far only some of it had been delivered. Getting up from the chair she had pretty much claimed as hers, she started across the room looking around and having a chance to be nosey since Catterina seemed to be out for the moment.

Here recently, more so since the deliverance of Jack, Catterina had begun to disappear for hours during the day, secluding herself in a secret room, she being the only one that knew what lay behind the closed door.

Taking a walk around the room, Wuya's eyes immediately fixated upon the crystal there and it struck her interest as she walked over and looked at it more closely. She hadn't seen anything the night before when Jack had requested to look into it, but it spoke for itself enough just by the look upon his face. With one last glance around the room, she reached out and placed her hand upon it, knowing she could see whatever she wished with it, but only if she could get it to work for her. As her hand came down on it colors within began to swirl about causing her to bring the other hand up and place it upon the glass also. With a grin, she knew the object had complied for her and she closed her eyes as she requested, "Show me the girl."

Eventually, Raimundo stepped from the bathroom, and though they had talked about the previous evening and what had taken place, he somehow felt the urge to speak with Angel more about it. Staring forward, he looked at her bedroom door and walked over reluctantly placing his knuckles upon the wood as he gave three sharp knocks.

Waiting a moment, he grew a little confused when no answer came, but decided she might have fallen back to sleep as he reached out and pushed the door open a little. His eyes grew shocked, and his mouth fell slightly open however, when he noticed her gone, and a strange premonition suddenly came over him. Turning, he quickly went to Mark's room to make sure she hadn't stopped by there, but found that she wasn't in either room. Heading on down the hallway, he came into the living room, hoping by chance that she may have stepped back out onto the porch, but was shocked as Omi came around the end of the couch and shook his head, "She is gone Raimundo."

"What," he gasped, "No way… where did she go?"

"I do not know," Omi shrugged, "But… oddly enough, she was wearing Jack Spicer's jacket."

"No," Raimundo almost seemed to double over with pain. Omi was quickly at his side, confused now, as he asked his friend, "What is it Raimundo?"

"Our Shen Gong Wu was in that jacket." Rai informed him.

"Perhaps Angel did not know." Omi suggested.

"No," Rai shook his head again in disbelief, "She knew alright, and she knew the whole time she was asking me about it that she wasn't going to give them back. Ahhh," he grunted out, "I can't believe I've been so blind!"

"You cannot see!?" Omi grew concerned for his friend. Raimundo, not feeling up to Omi's lack of knowledge of figures of speech only stood up straight and looked to the door, "We have to go after her… I have a feeling she's getting herself into a heap of trouble."

"But how will we know where she is going?"

"We'll just have to follow the path I know best, and hope it leads us to her." Rai stated, "Now come one… we're wasting time!" With that, the both of them headed out the door, and down the same path Raimundo had walked many times, hoping to find Angel.

Angel ran as fast as she could down the sidewalk still, and had kept running until she had reached the very spot she had first seen Wuya. Coming to a sudden stop, she bent over for a moment to catch her breath as she then reached into her pocket and pulled out the golden clawed glove. Watching it glint within the sunlight for a moment, she then stood up straight and thrust it upward as she called out, "Hey Wuya! I have something of interest for you! If you want it… come and get it!"

Standing for a moment with her arm outstretched, Angel awaited a sign that something would happen, but when nothing did, she allowed her arm to fall. Hanging her head, she grew aggravated at failing at her last attempt to find Jack, thus causing her to bring her arm up and toss the item harshly onto the ground.

"Damn it," she grumbled to herself, but was quickly taken aback by a sudden presence behind her. Turning, she stared at Wuya there, though the form didn't match the one she had seen before. Taking a step back, she reached down and quickly retrieved the glove and stared up at the woman before her as she asked, "Who are you?"

"Aww," Wuya stated, "I'm flattered you don't recognize me… though you somehow seem to know my name, and the fact I seek Shen Gong Wu."

"You're… Wuya?" Angel stuttered.

"In the flesh my dear," she flaunted and took a step forward, "But what's got me intrigued is the fact you are here with Shen Gong Wu, and searching for me."

"Fine," Angel kept her eyes on the woman as she tightened her grip upon the item, "I'm here to offer you a proposition."

"A proposition and what might that be?" she grinned cunningly.

"First… I know you know where Jack is. I want you tell me you know, and let me know that he is okay."

Wuya looked down at the girl, impressed by the fact she was bold enough to make such a move, but then only shrugged, "Of course I know where Jack is, and he's fine though he whines far too much about you to suit me."

Angel's eyes grew huge and sorrowful as she now realized Jack did still care, and she did still cross his mind. However, her composure of the situation was swiftly taken back as her seriousness returned and she requested, "Take me to him. If you do," she held the Golden Tiger Claws out and then reached into her pocket and pulled out the other item, "I'll give both of these to you."

Wuya's eyebrow rose as she smiled and she informed Angel, "I must say I am impressed with your idea of this, but most of all the fact your willing to give up such power for something so worthless as Jack."

"He's not worthless," Angel glared, "Now will you do it or not?"

Thinking for a moment, Wuya thought of Catterina's promise to deliver all the Shen Gong Wu to her, but so far she had seen nothing. Now, before her very eyes were two of the items, the Golden Tiger Claws specifically that could offer assistance in her retrieval of others. With a nod of her head, Wuya agreed, "I'll do it, but you have to realize that you can't stay. None of this would go over well with Catterina if she was to find you, so you'll have to make your time quick."

"Fine," Angel held the items out, flinching a little as Wuya grabbed them up. Then without warning, Angel's arm was grasped by the witch, and the mystical glove was put into use as Wuya called out, "Golden Tiger Claws!"

From down the sidewalk and around the corner, Raimundo and Omi had just come into view in time enough to hear the name of the Wu called out, and to see it activate. Raimundo's jaw dropped as he watched the rip in time consume the air in front of Angel and Wuya and in a mad dash, he ran toward the two of them, calling out, "Angel! NO!"

However, by the time he had reached them, they had disappeared and the portal had once again closed, leaving him feeling helpless to save Angel. Looking down at Omi, who had come up beside him now, Raimundo shook his head, "She's gone."

"But," Omi protested, "I thought the Shen Gong Wu did not work."

"They didn't, but" he raised his head up and looked into the sky, "No matter what, I'm going to have to find a way up there to save Angel."

"But how…" Omi looked up with him, his voice trailing off as they both tried to think of a way to reach the unknown area.


End file.
